Amour Improbable
by MissOuat4ever
Summary: Lorsque Régina quitte New York pour son travail, elle rencontre Emma Swan, rien ne sera plus pareil. SwanQueen [AU]
1. Départ

**Hey !**

 **Voilà, je me lance, c'est ma première fanfiction, même si je me suis toujours répétée que je n'en n'écrirais jamais ... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en Review. J'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que je reste vraiment septique au sujet de mes talents d'écrivaine.**

 **J** **e vous laisse lire tranquillement.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

\- Coucou maman ! s'écria le jeune garçon en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Bonjour Henry ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda en retour sa mère.

\- Bien, même si je dois admettre que Mlle Lucas n'était pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Régina démarra de moteur de sa Mercedes noire et prit la route. Le trajet de l'école du jeune garçon à leur domicile ne prenait pas plus de dix minutes en temps normal. Mais au bout de seulement quelques minutes Henry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le chemin de la maison.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon chéri …

\- On va où ?

\- Euh … Oui … C'est un peu compliqué … On doit partir quelques temps pour mon travail … lança- t- elle en appréhendant un peu la réponse de son fils

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit directement ?

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop rater les cours … d'habitude je m'arrange pour que tu restes chez ta marraine, Belle mais elle a quelque problèmes avec Mr Gold, son employeur, en ce moment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes cours, où est- ce que l'on se rend cette fois ?

\- On quitte New-York pour Boston ! L'affaire que je traite est à Storybrook mais je n'ai pas encore confirmé la réouverture du dossier au bureau de Boston alors on passe une nuit à Boston et on part pour Storybrook le lendemain.

Régina travaillait en tant consultante pour les forces de l'ordre, elle était spécialisée dans la réouverture de vieilles affaires non-résolues, soit suite à de nouvelles preuves, soit sur une demande appuyée d'un membre de la famille des victimes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à faire ce métier, mais suite à certains événements, elle a atterri dans le milieu. Elle aimait son travail, l'idée d'attraper un sale type pour ce qu'il avait fait bien des années plus tôt, de le coincer alors qu'il pensait s'en être sorti indemne.

Après une petite heure seulement, Henry s'était endormi. Régina le regarda, son visage innocent, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait le menton de son père, cette particularité fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Régina. Il portait toujours sa petit écharpe rouge et grise rayée, un cadeau de sa marraine, qu'il s'obstinait à porter tous les jours depuis des années

Le regard insistant de sa mère, réveilla Henry. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit qui le dévisageait tout en souriant.

\- Quoi maman ? Ces mots sortirent la brune de ses pensées.

\- Rien, je te regardais c'est tout. Je suis fière de toi tu sais ?

Le jeune garçon se contenta de sourire.

\- Je t'aime Henry.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Le garçon n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce petit moment de tendresse mais la lassitude du trajet commençait à l'ennuyer.

\- Maman c'est quoi le programme une fois à Boston ? Il y en a plus pour longtemps ? lança-t-il doucement.

Régina lâcha un petit rire discret, l'impatience de son fils l'avait toujours amusée.

\- Je nous ai réservé une suite à Boston. Demain j'ai un rendez-vous à 10h00, nous mangerons un petit morceau et repartirons pour Storybrook. On arrive d'ici deux petites heures.

\- Storybrook ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre comme nom ?

Cette question était plus une réflexion personnelle qu'une question, cependant Régina haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Henry attrapa son sac posé à ses pieds et en sortit un livre qu'il commença à lire. C'est vrai que le jeune garçon avait toujours aimé lire. Petit, sa mère lui lisait une histoire tous les soirs. Surtout les contes, Henry adorait les contes. En particulier, celui de Blanche- Neige, même si sa mère n'en était pas vraiment fan. Elle trouvait le personnage naïf, une histoire à l'eau de rose, de prince charmant et de princesse.

\- C'est un nouveau livre ? Questionna Régina

\- Oui, il est à Grâce, elle me le prête.

\- Grâce ? La jolie blonde de ta classe ? C'est une amie à toi ? Je ne savais pas …

\- Ouais … C'est une amie.

\- Ou alors … elle te plaît ? Le petit sourire malicieux de Régina fit rougir Henry

\- Maman … j'aimerais lire mon livre s'teuplait, se contenta-t-il de répondre

La réaction de son fils face à la situation amusait la jeune femme. Après tout, l'embêter faisait aussi partie de son rôle de mère. Le jeune garçon se plongea dans son livre, et Régina dans ses pensées. Elle pensait surtout à son travail. Cette nouvelle affaire, la réouverture de ce dossier, la paniquait et l'intriguait quelque peu.

Trois hommes avaient subitement disparu dans la forêt qui entourait la petite ville de Storybrook. Aucune preuve à l'époque n'avait permis aux enquêteurs de trouver une piste sérieuse. Trois disparitions. Trois hommes. A chaque fois la femme du disparu recevait une lettre avec écrit « je suis désolé, DBN » ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux. Au début les enquêteurs pensèrent que l'homme était parti, qu'il avait quitté sa femme, sa famille et allait refaire sa vie. Mais au bout du deuxième et du troisième avec les mêmes lettres, signées des mêmes initiales « DBN » les enquêteurs se sont orientés vers des enlèvements. On rouvrait le dossier parce qu'une femme venait à son tour de disparaitre, cela faisait quatre ans que le dossier était fermé.

\- Maman ?

Le son de la voix de son fils tira Régina de ses pensées.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit- elle

\- On peut faire un petite pause j'ai une envie pressante et un peu faim aussi.

\- Ok dans quelques kilomètres je connais un coin sympa ça te va ?

\- Parfait, répondit- il.

Soudain Régina aperçut une femme qui faisait du stop, plutôt jeune, la blonde tendait son bras chaque fois qu'une voiture passait, le pouce en l'air, essayant tant bien que mal d'afficher un sourire. Régina passa son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

\- Maman pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêtée ? demanda Henry.

\- Je n'aime pas trop ramasser les gens que je ne connais pas.

\- Déjà tu ne la ramasserais pas, tu lui rendrais seulement service en la déposant un peu plus loin et, franchement, pas besoin de lui faire confiance, t'as peur de quoi ? Elle n'a pas une tête de tueuse en série !

\- Henry ! Je ne veux m'arrêter et prendre des inconnus dans ma voiture ! Quand tu conduiras tu choisiras mais là je suis ta mère et je décide de ne pas m'arrêter !

Henry ne prit pas la peine de contredire sa mère, elle ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas il préférait se taire. Il tourna simplement la tête et regarda la route qui défilait à travers sa fenêtre.

Mais après quelques centaines de mètres, la voiture commença à ralentir, puis finit par s'arrêter totalement, Régina eut tout juste le temps de se mettre sur le bas-côté.

\- Et merde ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Elle sortit de la voiture suivie de son fils. Elle téléphona au réparateur. Celui-ci leur dit qu'il serait là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Vingt minutes de perdues ! L'énervement de Régina laissait apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de son fils.

Régina commença à divaguer dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix l'en sortit.

\- Salut, vous êtes tombée en panne ? Ce n'est pas de chance.

Régina sans vraiment faire attention à son interlocutrice, répondit sèchement :

\- Oui ! Mais vous êtes mécanicienne peut-être ? Non ! Alors en quoi ça vous regarde !

\- … Désolé, je voulais juste … être sympa …

\- Sympa ou pas je ne vous ai rien deman…

Régina ne put terminer sa phrase lorsque son regard atteint la femme devant elle. Cette magnifique blonde, aux traits fins, au regard émeraude si intense. Ces yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger dedans. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés un moment qui parut durer une éternité à Régina. Tout à coup, une goutte, puis deux. La pluie qui se mit à tomber détacha Régina du regard de cette femme, cette beauté.

\- Henry, monte dans la voiture pour te mettre à l'abri !

\- Ouais tout de suite maman !

\- Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous à l'intérieur, mademoiselle … ? demanda Régina à la jeune femme.

\- Swan ! Emma Swan ! Et oui merci c'est gentil.


	2. Le Motel

**Hey !**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos Review, follow/fav !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre le vendredi et le mardi.**

 **Le chapitre 3 étant écrit, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura un petit rapprochement entre Régina et Emma. Mais pour l'instant ...**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas pour Review ;) A mardi.**

* * *

Une fois montés dans la voiture, ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, ne sachant quel sujet aborder. Emma en profita pour observer la voiture. Cette magnifique Mercédès noire, un intérieur en cuir, des sièges confortables, les fenêtres légèrement teintées. Emma s'était installée sur la banquette arrière, Henry et Régina s'étant installés à l'avant. Dehors, la pluie tombait de plus belle. C'est Henry qui brisa le silence devenu pesant.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Henry, et ma mère Régina … Et vous ? demanda-t-il à l'arrivante.

\- Moi c'est Emma, ravie de te rencontrer Henry !

Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir dans la voiture.

\- Désolée pour le chauffage, mais la voiture refuse de démarrer.

\- Ce n'est rien Régina, merci de m'accueillir dans votre voiture.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser sous cette pluie alors que nous étions à l'abri, répondu simplement la brune.

Emma eut pour simple réponse un petit sourire. Elle prit le temps de bien observer Régina. Cette femme d'une trentaine d'années, l'intriguait. Les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules, encadraient un visage unique, le teint parfait, les lèvres pulpeuses habillées d'un rouge à lèvres. Les yeux chocolat, le regard perçant. Le regard de la blonde descendit sur le corps de la femme. Habillée d'un chemisier blanc entrouvert pour offrir un petit décolleté, d'une jupe droite grise et sa veste assortie. Un collant qui laissait apparaître des jambes de déesse. De sa place Emma ne pouvait pas voir les chaussures que portait Régina, mais elle imaginait très bien de beaux escarpins noirs venir compléter la tenue.

\- C'est bien vous qui faisiez du stop tout à l'heure ? interrompit soudain Henry

\- Oui, oui c'était bien moi … répondit Emma encore égarée dans ses pensées, Et tu peux me tutoyer gamin, tu sais.

\- D'accord pas de problèmes, et alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Pourquoi tu fais du stop ? Tu comptes aller jusqu'où ?

\- Oh … euh … Je...

\- Henry, voyons ! On ne pose pas de questions comme ça sur la vie des gens ! Intervint Régina

\- Oh ce n'est rien, ne vous inquié…

Elle fut coupée par un bruit sur la fenêtre de la brune.

\- C'est vous qui avez appelé pour une panne de voiture. Lança alors l'homme lorsque que Régina eut fini d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Nous ne vous avons même pas vu arriver tellement la pluie est dense.

L'homme jeta alors un coup d'œil sous le capot de la voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'approcha de Régina qui était sortie de la voiture, accompagnée d'Henry et suivie d'Emma. Il lui annonça qu'il y avait une pièce à changer, et que pour ce faire il devait remorquer la Mercedes jusqu'à son garage.

\- J'ai de la place dans mon camion que pour deux personnes, fit remarquer l'homme un peu gêné de ne pas pouvoir ramener la … famille, au complet.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dis Emma, je vais reprendre mon stop, puis se tournant vers Régina et Henry : Merci encore.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber, et le ciel, déjà assombri par ces intempéries, commençait à laisser disparaitre le soleil.

\- Emma, tu ne vas pas rester sous cette pluie infernale quand même ? s'écria Henry en voyant la femme s'éloigner et disparaître sous les trombes d'eau.

\- Hé ! Le p'tit gars a bien raison, dit alors le mécanicien, je … j'ai pas le droit de faire ça normalement mais bon … vous avez qu'à rester dans la voiture pendant que j'la remorque jusqu'au garage. Mais pas un mot à mes supérieurs.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Emma en souriant à l'homme.

\- Quoi ? Mais si je ne suis pas d'accord pour laisser cette … inconnue seule dans ma voiture ?!

\- Oh … euh j'en sais rien moi … j'proposais juste … , l'homme était tellement gêné que malgré sa carrure imposante il sembla presque disparaître.

\- Pfff, c'est bon, soupira Régina, mais arrivée au garage, vous reprenez votre route.

\- Très bien, merci madame, Emma n'avait pas réussi à dire autre chose devant cette femme froide, au regard fusillant.

Une fois en route, Emma se retrouva seule dans la voiture. Il faisait sombre et froid. Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la réaction de Régina. Pourquoi la femme qui l'avait mise à l'abri si … gentiment, avait pu devenir soudain si glaciale ?

De leur côté Regina et Henry se trouvaient dans le camion de remorquage du mécanicien. L'environnement qui entourait la jeune femme la répugnait, pas que l'endroit soit sale, mais une odeur insupportable pour la brune régnait dans l'air, un mélange d'huile, de transpiration et de café froid.

Elle pensa alors à Emma, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était soudainement emportée. Cette femme était gentille, aimable, … ravissante, elle se surprit à penser une telle chose. Après tout, elle trainait sur la route, dans un jean trop serré, des bottes, un t-shirt blanc et une infâme veste en cuir rouge. Sans oublier son sac, comportant certainement quelques affaires, totalement hideux. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter la présence d'un tel individu près d'elle, ou même de son fils. Cette femme qui voyageait en stop vers on ne sait où, pour faire on ne sait quoi. Peut-être était-elle dangereuse ? Qui sait ? Ce n'est pas en se cachant derrière un sourire d'ange que la blonde réussirait à obtenir la confiance de Régina. Cette femme n'était pas vraiment fréquentable pensa Régina.

Mais en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avouer que la blonde attisait quelque peu sa curiosité, son visage doux, ses yeux verts. Le jean qu'elle portait serré, moulé de magnifiques jambes, les bottes, qui lui arrivaient sous le genou, épousaient parfaitement les mollets de la jeune femme. Son t-shirt blanc des plus banals, laissait percevoir une taille fine, et laissait le cou de la femme dégagé, elle portait un petit collier, un cygne argenté. Sa veste en cuir rouge, lui donnait une certaine allure.

Régina ne savait que penser de toute ces réflexions si opposées, une femme qu'elle ne trouvait pas raisonnable d'apprendre à connaître vu son… milieu. Mais elle était si belle, si … attirante ?

\- V'là madame on est arrivé ! J'vous laisse descendre et m'attendre dans le bureau sur votre gauche, j'rentre le camion et votre voiture et j'arrive. Oh je vais m'occuper de faire descendre votre copine.

Régina hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Elle n'avait pas voulu relever le « copine » de cet homme. La connaissance d'Emma n'avait rien d'amical ou de tout autre chose, c'était juste une femme à qui elle avait évité une averse sévère.

Une fois descendus, Henry et sa mère se rendirent au bureau et attendirent l'homme.

\- Maman, regarde, s'exclama Henry en pointant du doigt la fenêtre.

\- Oui, on dirait que la pluie daigne enfin se calmer … un peu.

L'homme entra dans le bureau.

\- Votre amie m'a demandé de vous r'mercier, elle est partie. Bon pour ce qui est de la voiture je pense en avoir pour une heure si tout se passe bien. Vous n'avez qu'à rester dans ce bureau en attendant, il y a une machine à café juste derrière vous si vous voulez.

\- Merci, dit Régina avant de laisser l'homme s'en aller travailler

Le remercier avait vraiment était une simple politesse pour Régina, car jamais elle n'irait boire un de ces cafés, absolument odieux, dans un endroit aussi miteux. Régina prit le temps d'observer la petite pièce : un simple bureau de bois au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel reposait de la paperasse datant d'au moins deux mois, entouré de trois chaises qui ne semblaient pas vraiment neuves, ou propres. Dans un coin de la pièce une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait la machine à café et quelques gobelets. Au mur une horloge qui ne fonctionnait plus. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint beige, qui se décollait à certains endroits, vieux d'une quinzaine d'années.

Lorsque Emma avait quitté le garage, elle avait rejoint la route principale à pied et avait marché sur quelques centaines de mètres avant d'apercevoir un panneau indiquant qu'un motel se trouvait à un kilomètre. Emma regarda l'heure, une nuit au motel serait la bienvenue, elle avait peu d'argent mais cela lui suffirait pour une nuit. Elle marcha jusqu'au motel. La pluie se faisait moins violente mais ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Quand elle arriva il faisait presque nuit, déjà.

\- Bonsoir, je souhaiterais une chambre s'il vous plait.

\- Bonsoir, vous avez de la chance, c'est la dernière de libre … avec ce temps, beaucoup préfèrent s'arrêter que de conduire. Mais, vous êtes trempée, vous êtes venue jusqu'ici à pied ?

\- Oui, ma chambre s'il vous plaît, répondit la femme qui commençait à perdre patiente.

Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, décidément, le temps ne s'écoulait pas vite dans ce trou à rats. Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Le temps de récupérer sa voiture, de rouler jusqu'à Boston pour rejoindre l'hôtel où elle avait réservé une chambre, le sommeil se ferait court.

Au bout d'une heure et quart d'attente, le mécanicien entra dans le petit bureau.

\- Ça y est madame, j'ai terminé.

Il lui tendit une feuille où figurait la somme à régler. Régina paya, récupéra ses clefs, remercia brièvement l'homme et prit le volant. « Enfin » se dit- elle.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Henry.

\- Je veux pas t'énerver mais … tu ne penses pas que t'es un peu fatiguée pour conduire ? En plus il fait presque nuit, il pleut et t'as l'air énervé.

Régina ne répondit pas, son fils avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter, et d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous du lendemain.

\- Maman regarde, il y a un motel dans un kilomètre, dit Henry en montrant un panneau. On s'y arrête pour la nuit et on part tôt demain matin comme ça tu arriveras à l'heure à ton rendez- vous, allez s'il te plaît, t'es fatiguée.

\- Okay… mais on partira tôt, je déteste être en retard, je ne suis jamais en retard !

Elle arriva sur le parking du motel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au bâtiment, l'état de celui-ci n'augurait rien de bon à la brune. C'était totalement différent de la suite de luxe qu'elle avait prévue à Boston. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Et voilà pour vous, chambre 19.

\- Emma ! s'exclama soudain Henry.

\- Hé ! Salut gamin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Emma qui n'imaginait pas voir la femme chic dans un endroit si … bas de gamme.

\- Henry a insisté pour que je ne conduise pas et me repose, répondit la brune, surprise de croiser la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, intervint l'homme à l'accueil, je viens de donner la dernière chambre à la jolie femme ici présente, dit-il tout en dévisageant la blonde.

Celle-ci se retint de ne pas frapper l'homme et se contenta d'un soupir.

\- Tenez ! dit- elle en tendant la clef à Régina, vous en avez plus besoin que moi et ça compense … pour m'avoir abritée dans votre voiture.

\- Non Mademoiselle Swan, je vais conduire jusqu'à Boston, tant pis.

\- Non j'insiste.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut essayer d'y aller tous les trois, proposa Henry.

\- Oh…euh désolée gamin, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mademoiselle, dit soudainement mais doucement Régina, Henry à raison, vous n'allez pas rester dehors par ce temps. Venez, nous allons trouver une solution.

Emma les regarda et comprit qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas. Ils firent un signe de la tête à l'homme de l'accueil, qui trouvait décidément Emma à son goût, ne l'ayant pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde, et partirent vers la chambre.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre 19, Régina réalisa qu'elle allait devoir partager une chambre avec la femme qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter de fréquenter. Mais qu'est- ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent la chambre : un lit double au milieu du mur encadré de deux tables de chevet, une lampe posée sur chacune, un petit fauteuil à l'opposé de la pièce, et une porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Les murs, décolorés par le temps étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, un mélange de vert, beige et marron. Emma put lire un léger dégoût sur le visage de Régina, ce qui la fit sourire. Henry alla examiner la salle de bain, une douche, un lavabo accompagné d'un miroir et des toilettes. Rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à dormir dans le lit avec Henry, pour moi le fauteuil fera l'affaire, annonça Emma à Régina.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai déjà connu pire.

\- Très bien. Henry, va donc prendre une douche, nous trouverons quelque chose à manger ensuite.

\- D'accord, fit le garçon en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Je vais chercher quelques affaires dans la voiture, déclara la brune en regardant Emma

\- Okay, moi je vais chercher où l'on pourrait manger, je ne crois pas que ce motel fasse restaurant, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Parfait.

Emma sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la réception. A peine s'était-elle approchée du petit comptoir, que l'homme commençait à observer de façon très indiscrète la belle blonde.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint cette dernière, je voudrais savoir où moi et mes… amis, on pourrait manger un morceau ?

\- Oh moi c'est bien vous que je mangerais… dit l'homme en chuchotant, ce qui ne servit pas à grand- chose puisque Emma entendit sa réflexion

\- Ecoute sale obsédé, soit tu me réponds, soit je te promets que je sais où frapper pour te faire regretter tes paroles ! s'énerva Emma

\- Oh … Pardon Mademoiselle, il y a un petit café un peu plus loin sur la route … je dirais environ 500 mètres.

Emma partit sans un remerciement, cet individu grossier ne méritait pas tant d'efforts. Elle retourna dans la chambre où Henry venait de terminer de s'habiller.

\- Alors ? demanda Régina

\- Y'a un café à 500 mètres !

\- Il y a … un problème ?

\- Non, rien qui en vaille la peine.

\- On va manger, je meurs de faim maman.

\- Oui, on y va Henry, vous venez Emma ?

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive.

Régina se doutait que le réceptionniste avait dû faire du rentre-dedans, de manière #pas très subtile à Emma. Elle imaginait la scène de la blonde s'énervant contre l'homme.

Au café ils mangèrent en conversant de tout et de rien, enfin Henry animait la plus grande partie des conversations à lui tout seul. Il avait toujours quelque chose à raconter. Une fois le repas terminé ils rentrèrent à la chambre.

\- Allez jeune homme il est temps de se coucher, demain on se lève tôt pour partir à Boston.

Le garçon prit immédiatement de quoi se changer et alla dans la salle de bain.

\- Encore merci, mademoiselle Swan de nous laisser dormir ici.

\- Emma ! C'est plus simple, et pas de problème.

Henry sortit et se glissa dans le lit.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins, dit Régina avant d'embrasser le front de son fils.

Cette scène fit sourire Emma. Une fois la brune dans la salle de bain, elle alla s'installer dans le fauteuil, attrapant une couverture au passage. Quand la brune sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Henry et Emma endormis. Elle prit le temps de bien regarder la blonde. Son visage endormi la rendait plus paisible, plus belle encore. Elle détacha son regard de la femme et alla se coucher auprès de son fils. Elle mit du temps à trouver le sommeil, pas très à l'aise sur le matelas de basse qualité. Avant de réussir à s'endormir, elle pensa à la journée qu'elle venait de passer, la panne, la blonde. Et à sa journée de demain qui s'annonçait remplie, ils devaient partir tôt pour arriver un peu avant 10h00 sur Boston. Et Emma ? Qu'avait- elle prévu ? se demanda la brune. Peut- être pourrait- elle la déposer à Boston ? Après tout, elle n'était aussi insupportable que prévu, songea la brune avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Arrivée à Storybrook

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous par cette belle journée ensoleillé ? (enfin chez moi il y a du soleil ;) )**

 **Un grand merci pour vos Reviews, fav-follow, ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **Voici la chapitre 3 comme promis.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à Vendredi ;)**

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, Régina et Henry étaient encore endormis. Elle prit le temps d'observer la brune, la couverture reposée sur les hanches, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle portait un pyjama de satin, ce qui arracha un sourire à la blonde, cette tenue étant totalement en désaccord avec la chambre miteuse. Le corps de la brune si profondément endormie faisait quelques effets à Emma qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler.

Emma décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible et de se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle profita au maximum de ce moment de détente. Une fois sortie de la cabine de douche, elle se trouva bête. Elle était tête en l'air, elle le savait, mais là ! Elle avait oublié ses affaires dans son sac dans la chambre. Elle prit une serviette et s'entoura de corps avec. Elle sortit ainsi pensant les têtes brunes toujours endormies.

\- **Bonjour Emma avez- vous bien dormi ?** dit soudain Régina la tête plongée dans son téléphone.

\- **Bonjour… Régina** , elle était vraiment gênée de sa tenue, **j'ai … oublié mes affaires dans mon sac** , elle se pencha sur son sac afin de trouver de quoi s'habiller.

A ces paroles Régina leva la tête, elle découvrit la blonde, le corps enroulé dans une serviette jaune pâle. Le bout de tissu couvrait de la poitrine aux cuisses de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour attraper ses affaires dans son sac, Emma aperçut le regard de Régina sur elle, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Régina découvrait le corps de la blonde, un corps plutôt athlétique, de dos, la serviette s'arrêtait juste sous les fesses d'Emma. La brune ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Quand la blonde eut trouvé ses affaires, elle s'empressa de rentrer dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour la brune.

Une fois Emma enfermée dans la pièce, Régina retrouva ses esprits, jamais elle n'avait été à ce point troublée par une femme. La blonde était très attirante, Régina en était consciente, mais elle chassa toutes ces idées inappropriées de ses pensées, pour se consacrer à son fils, qui ouvrait enfin ses yeux.

\- **Bonjour mon trésor, tu as bien dormi ?**

\- **Bonjour maman, oui j'ai bien dormi, mais ? Où est Emma ?** dit- il en se tournant vers le fauteuil vide.

\- **Juste ici !** s'exclama la blonde en sortant de la salle de bain.

Après un échange de sourire, Henry prit des affaires et alla s'habiller, laissant les deux femmes seules dans la pièce.

\- **Régina, je …**

\- **Emma, je …**

Les deux femmes brisèrent le silence en même temps.

\- **Allez-y !** dit Régina

\- **Oui, merci… Euh… je voulais m'excuser pour ma tenue… tout à l'heure …**

\- **Non ce n'est rien ! C'est oublié ne vous inquiétez pas.**

\- **Merci, et vous, que voulez-vous me dire ?**

\- **Oui, je me suis dit que comme vous vouliez faire du stop jusqu'à Boston, et que je me rends justement à Boston, je pourrais peut-être vous y emmener, pour vous remercier pour la chambre.**

\- **Euh … Oui ce serait vraiment gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, ne vous sentez pas obligée**.

\- **Non Emma** , dit-elle posant sa main sur le bras de la bonde, **ça me fait plaisir.**

Emma se perdit totalement dans ce contact, la main de la brune sur son avant-bras la fit frissonner. Sur le visage Régina, elle déchiffra plusieurs émotions, d'abord de la timidité dans le regard, puis elle vit ses joues virer doucement vers le rose. Lorsque la brune relâcha son bras, elle eut envie de la rattraper, mais ne céda pas à la tentation. Emma resta bouleversée par ce contact.

\- **Maman, on peut quand même manger un truc avant de partir, j'ai faim !** demanda Henry en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- **Bien sûr je m'habille et on y va. Range un peu nos affaires, et aide Emma à** l **es mettre dans la voiture, elle vient avec nous** , lança la brune avant de s'engouffrer dans la petite salle de bain.

\- **C'est vrai ?** dit Henry en se tournant vers Emma.

\- **Ouais gamin, je vous accompagne jusqu'à Boston, ça m'évite de faire du stop, et puis j'ai un petit déj' gratuit, comme ta mère refuse de me laisser payer !**

Henry se mit à rire, puis commença à ranger ses affaires et celles de sa mère dans une petite valise, avant de prendre les clefs de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre, rapidement rejoint par Emma qui y déposa son sac. Régina sortit enfin, elle insista pour régler la chambre à la place de Emma. Celle-ci céda, au fond elle n'avait pas tellement d'argent, contrairement à la femme chic qui lui faisait face. Si elle se rendait à Boston c'était pour trouver un emploi et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. La vie ne l'avait pas gâtée mais elle était décidée à tout recommencer à Boston.

Une fois dans la voiture, ils se rendirent au petit café de la veille, mangèrent et repartirent pour Boston. Henry s'était installé à l'arrière, laissant Emma devant. A bout de quelques longues minutes, il brisa le silence qui s'était mis en place, pour faire connaissance avec Emma qu'il appréciait malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

\- **Alors Emma, pourquoi tu pars à Boston ?**

\- **Euh … Bah disons que c'était un peu compliqué … chez moi … alors je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases… à Boston** , expliqua-t-elle un peu prise au dépourvu.

\- **Ah, et quelles sorte de problèmes ?**

\- **Henry ! Ça ne te regarde pas !** s'écria Régina

\- **Oui, désolé Emma.**

\- **Y a pas de mal, je préfère pas en parler c'est tout** , répondit la blonde un peu crispée.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as choisi Boston ? Pourquoi pas une autre ville ?**

Régina soupira devant l'indiscrétion maladive de son fils.

\- **Boston c'est un symbole pour moi … c'est le seul endroit où j'ai eu … ce qui ressemblait le plus à … à une … à une famille.**

\- " **Ressemblait" ? T'as pas de famille alors ?**

\- **Non je … écoute gamin, t'es adorable, mais tout ça j'aime pas trop en parler.** Emma était de plus en plus gênée devant les questions du garçon mais essaya de ne pas paraître trop sèche.

\- **Excusez- le Emma** , intervint Régina, **il a toujours été de nature curieuse, un peu trop même.**

Pour toute réponse, Emma sourit à la brune. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture et Henry finit par s'endormir, sous le regard attendrissant de sa mère au travers du rétroviseur.

\- **Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure** , s'excusa Régina.

\- **Non ce n'est rien, c'est normal d'être curieux à son âge. Ça a l'air d'être un garçon intelligent, il finira par comprendre les limites de la curiosité**.

\- **Oui, il est intelligent, je suis vraiment fière de lui.**

\- **Vous avez l'air d'être une mère extraordinaire Régina,** dit Emma qui observait la brune qui regardait son fils dans le rétroviseur.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ?** demanda Régina, se doutant de la réponse

\- **Non, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver vous savez.**

\- **Pourquoi ? Oh désolé, vous êtes stérile ? Je suis vraiment désolée je …**

\- **Non non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'il faudrait que je me pose, que je trouve une situation correcte et là peut-être que j'envisagerais d'adopter un enfant, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas dans mes projets.**

\- **Adopter ?** répliqua la brune surprise, **vous ne souhaitez pas vivre le bonheur d'une grossesse, avec un homme à vos côtés ?**

\- **Euh … Ouais … nan pas vraiment, en fait je suis plus du genre à aimer les femmes, et en ce qui concerne la grossesse, comme l'a deviné Henry, je n'ai pas de famille, je suis une fille du système, et donner à un enfant la chance que je n'ai jamais eue, me paraît plus naturel …**

 **\- Oh … euh vous êtes gay ? Oh désolée, pas que je vous juge mais, … je ne m'attendais pas que vous soyez… Bon désolée, je commence à me dire que Henry ne tient pas sa curiosité de son père…**

\- **Pas de problème,** dit la blonde, s'amusant du mal-être de la brune, **Et vous ? Parlez-moi de vous.**

\- **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire vous savez, je suis mère célibataire, j'aime mon fils. Je passe tout mon temps avec lui lorsque je ne travaille pas. J'adore mon travail, même s'il m'oblige à voyager parfois loin de mon fils.**

\- **Dans quoi travaillez- vous ?** questionna la blonde

\- **Je travaille pour la police, je m'occupe de la réouverture de vieux dossiers dans lesquels de nouvelles preuves apparaissent et j'aide pour l'enquête.**

\- **Ça m'a l'air d'être un boulot intéressant…** répondit la blonde tendue.

Elle avait quitté New-York alors qu'elle avait quelques petits problèmes avec la police, rien de bien méchant. Elle avait pris la route pour Boston sachant que la police ne déploierait pas tant d'efforts pour un si petit délit. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser le stress l'envahir lorsqu'elle apprit que la blonde avait des contacts avec les forces de l'ordre.

\- **Tout va bien Mademoiselle Swan ?** interrogea la brune, observant Emma se tendre.

\- **Oui oui très bien, ça doit être la fatigue**.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Henry se réveilla à leur arrivée à Boston. Régina se gara devant le lieu de son rendez- vous à 9h50. Elle regarda Emma. Elle semblait égarée dans ses pensées.

\- **Emma, je suis arrivée, je peux vous laisser ici ou vous déposer quelque part ?**

\- **Non merci, c'est très bien je vais récupérer mon sac dans cotre coffre.** Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit, suivie de la brune et son fils.

\- **Non, toi jeune homme tu vas être obligé de m'attendre dans la voiture. Je suis désolée.**

Henry soupira avant de supplier sa mère.

\- **Mais maman, s'il te plait, je ne sais même pour combien de temps tu en as. Allez laisse-moi me promener.**

\- **Hors de question de te laisser seul dans les rues de Boston,** répliqua la mère

\- **Bah je peux peut-être l'accompagner, il y a un magasin de glaces en face, on en achète une et on la mange tranquille sur un banc, enfin si vous êtes okay,** dit soudainement Emma en se tournant vers Régina.

\- **Euh … Oui mais ne restez pas trop loin … je …,** répondit la brune prise au dépourvu par la proposition de Emma

\- **Merci maman** , dit Henry en se jetant à son cou, **et merci Emma** , se tournant vers cette dernière en lui adressant un sourire.

Régina se ressaisit, puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment pour son rendez-vous. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait laissé Henry, son fils, seul dans les rues de Boston avec une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. De plus, Régina avait remarqué le comportement suspect de Emma quand elle avait mentionné son travail. Peut-être que cette Emma Swan avait quelque chose à cacher ? Elle était peut-être dangereuse ? Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Régina décida de se calmer un peu.

Henry et Emma mangèrent une glace, assis sur un banc dans un parc non loin du lieu de rendez-vous de Régina. Au bout d'une demi- heure, Emma décida qu'il serait préférable de retourner à côté de la voiture, pour ne pas que Régina se fasse du souci en se demandant où était passé son fils.

Quand Régina arriva enfin, elle trouva Emma et Henry, appuyés contre la voiture en train de rire. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, mais elle s'énerva intérieurement contre elle-même. Comment avait- elle put douter d'Emma comme ça ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle cesse de voir toujours le plus mauvais de chacun.

\- **Alors, vous deux, ça s'est bien passé ?** Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- **Oui maman je me suis trop amusé avec Emma, on a mangé une glace et on est allés dans un parc, on a discuté puis on est revenus t'attendre, elle est trop drôle, elle m'a raconté pleins de blagues** , dit le garçon encore à moitié mort de rire.

\- **C'est bien, bon il est temps de repartir, direction Storybrook**.

\- **Encore de la route maman ?** contesta Henry

 **\- Ce n'est qu'à une petite heure. Aller monte dans la voiture**.

\- **Je peux au moins dire au revoir à Emma !** Il se tourna vers cette dernière, et la serra dans ses bras avant de monter en voiture.

Emma fut surprise de l'action du jeune garçon, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle se tourna finalement vers Régina.

\- **Régina, je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout.**

\- **Mais de rien, Emma, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?**

\- **Chercher du travail et avec un peu de chance, en trouver un qui me plaise. Encore merci,** dit-elle avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir.

\- **Emma attendez !** Regina la rattrapa rapidement, **je sais que ça va vous paraitre un peu fou, mais si vous veniez avec Henry et moi à Storybrook, vous pourriez vous occuper de lui, il vous aime bien. J'avais prévu de le laisser dans ma chambre la journée avec ses jeux vidéo et ses livres, mais, là pour un rendez- vous d'une quarantaine de minutes, il a refusé alors toute une journée à rester enfermé, il va vraiment détester. Je vous paierai bien entendu et je pourrais toujours vous redéposer ici, à Boston après tout ça. Cela vous tente ?**

Emma resta quelques secondes à dévisager la brune. Elle essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations d'un coup, on la paierait pour rester toute la journée avec un gosse super sympa qui l'aimait bien et qu'elle aimait bien, à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à se promener.

\- **Pourquoi pas !** lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elles remontèrent en voiture et expliquèrent la situation à Henry, qui ne s'en trouva que plus heureux. A leur arrivée à Storybrook, ils se rendirent au Granny's, où ils mangèrent un morceau et prirent leurs chambres. Une pour Emma, et une pour Régina et Henry. Ensuite Régina se dirigea vers le bureau du shérif, afin de commencer son enquête.

\- **Bonjour, Shérif Nolan** , dit- il en tendant la main vers Régina

\- **Bonjour, Madame Mills, consultante envoyée par le bureau de Boston.**

\- **Oui, on m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, vous avez déjà des informations sur le dossier ?**

 **\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que l'on revoie les différents éléments ensemble**.

\- **Bien sûr, Marco Both, Jefferson Mad et Killian Jones, les trois hommes disparus, leurs femmes ont toutes reçu cette lettre 48h après leur disparition,** dit-il en tendant une photo des lettres, **« je suis désolé, DBN ». L'enquête autour de cette lettre n'a rien donné.**

\- **Pourquoi rouvrir le dossier après quatre ans ?**

 **\- Il y a huit jours, Ruby Lucas, employée du Granny's, a reçu une lettre « je suis désolé, DBN », soit deux jours après la disparition de Ashley Becker, sa petite amie.**

\- **Très bien… que sait-on de la disparition de Mademoiselle Becker ?**

\- **Après une dispute entre les deux femmes, elle est sortie faire un tour, mais n'est jamais rentrée.**

Régina soupira. Pourquoi ce malade revenait aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi quatre ans de sommeil ?

\- **Donnez- moi une copie complète du dossier, y a-t-il un bureau de libre pour moi ?**

\- **Oui, bien sûr, suivez-moi.**

Il lui attribua un bureau non loin du sien, afin de faciliter les échanges.

Henry et Emma venaient de terminer de s'installer dans leurs chambres. Les chambres étaient plutôt vastes, une petite salle de bain attenante. Rien de très recherché côté décoration, juste l'essentiel. Celle de Emma contenait un lit double, et celle de Régina, un lit double et un lit simple pour Henry.

\- **Ça te dit qu'on aille se promener gamin ?** demanda Emma, **histoire de découvrir un peu le coin.**

\- **Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Au poste, Régina continuait de se renseigner sur les détails manquants pour son enquête.

\- **Quel laps de temps entre chaque disparition ?**

\- **Humm, ce n'est pas régulier. Trois jours entre le premier et le deuxième, une semaine entre le deuxième et le troisième. Et là, quatre ans.**

\- **Qui était le Shérif en charge de l'enquête ?**

\- **Moi-même.**

\- **Très bien, pourquoi avoir abandonné si vite l'affaire ?**

\- **Nous tournions en rond, après deux mois d'enquête, toujours rien. On a préféré arrêter**.

 **\- Y a-t-il un point commun entre les victimes ?**

- **A part le sexe à l'époque, non. Maintenant, il s'en prend à une femme.**

\- **Nous irons réinterroger les femmes des victimes dès demain. Cela vous convient-il Shérif Nolan ?**

\- **Oui pas de problème, mais appelez-moi David.**

\- **Dans ce cas appelez-moi, Régina.**

Lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir, Emma et Henry rentrèrent à leurs chambres. Emma s'assit sur lit du jeune garçon, qui s'était déjà plongé dans un livre.

\- **Ça parle de quoi ton livre ?**

\- **C'est un roman, il raconte l'histoire de deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre, mais une personne mauvaise se met entre elles et fait tous pour les séparés.**

\- **Ah ouais, du genre le méchant qui fait tout pour déjouer les héros.**

\- **C'est un peu ça … Tu lis quel genre de livre toi ?**

\- **Oh … Euh … j'ai pas trop l'occasion de lire moi, mais quand j'étais jeune j'adorais les contes et les histoires d'amour.**

\- **Dommage que t'aies pas le temps, moi j'adore lire !**

Emma sourit et le regarda se remettre à sa lecture. Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à jouer. Après un certain temps, la porte s'ouvrit et brisa le silence.

\- **Bonjour tout le monde, alors ça s'est passé comment cet après- midi ?**

\- **Bonjour maman, ça s'est super bien passé, on est allés se promener, faire un peu le tour de la ville, mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir alors on est rentrés ici et on s'est occupés. Et toi ? Comment c'était ?**

\- **Pas mal, découverte de l'affaire, je vois pas trop où commencer étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de piste pour le moment. Bien, et si on aller manger ?**

\- **Je meurs de faim !** s'exclama Henry.

\- **Merci Emma, de vous être occupée de lui.**

\- **C'est pour ça que je suis là,** répondit-elle avec le sourire.

\- **Vous vous joignez à nous ?**

\- **Avec plaisir.**

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Comme le reste de la semaine d'ailleurs. La pluie empêchait Emma et Henry de sortir, mais ils se réfugiaient à la bibliothèque ou dans leur chambre, pour jouer aux jeux vidéo.

De son côté Regina avait interrogé les quatre femmes des victimes. Le seul point commun entre les quatre déclarations étaient que les victimes avaient toutes disparu après une dispute. Cela ne menait nulle part et commençait à mettre Régina à bout de nerfs. Un soir après un repas avec son fils et Emma, Henry était au lit toujours en train de lire, Emma dans sa chambre, elle entra dans la salle de bain, et laissa des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle craquait, cette enquête la fatiguait, la vidait de toute énergie. Elle n'avait jamais craqué, sur aucune de ses affaires, mais celle- ci, elle faisait remonter trop de souvenirs douloureux. Elle essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots, mais en vain.

\- **Emma ?** dit Henry en entrouvrant délicatement la porte après avoir frappé.

\- **Henry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Questionna la femme étonnée qu'il vienne la solliciter à cette heure.

\- **C'est maman, elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et elle pleure. Elle essaie d'être discrète mais c'est raté.**

\- **Je suis désolé gamin, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?** dit- elle gentiment, ne comprenant pas où Henry voulait en venir.

\- **Si je lui demande ce qu'elle a, elle ne me répondra pas, elle me dira que ce n'est rien et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Et c'est normal, je suis son fils, elle ne veut pas que je m'en fasse pour elle. Mais à toi, peut-être qu'elle parlera.**

\- **Mais on n'est pas amies, ou proches, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se confie à moi… mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire,** déclara-t-elle sous le regard insistant du garçon.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Régina et s'exprima à travers la porte.

\- **Régina ? Ça va ? Henry est venu me chercher et m'a dit que vous pleuriez. Régina ? Ouvrez-moi.**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Régina ouvrit la porte, les yeux rouges et le visages mouillé de larmes, qu'elle tentait en vain d'essuyer.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Régina ? Henry s'inquiète pour vous… et moi aussi. Allez, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.**

Régina regarda son fils qui se tenait derrière Emma, puis la regarda. Elle ferma les yeux quelques temps, avant de les rouvrir et de s'approcher de Henry.

\- **Mon trésor, retourne au lit ce n'est rien** , puis se tournant vers Emma, **on peut aller discuter dans votre chambre Emma ?**

\- **Bien sûr,** elle regarda Henry, **va au lit gamin je m'occupe de ça, okay ?**

Il fit un signe de la tête et retourna au lit. Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la chambre d'Emma et s'assirent sur le lit.

\- **Alors Régina dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ?**

\- **C'est cette enquête, elle n'avance pas… et … elle remonte tellement de mauvais souvenirs.**

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Emma la prit dans ses bras, et lui caressa doucement le dos de sa main.

\- **Racontez-moi, je ne dirais rien à Henry si c'est ce qui vous embête, dites-moi, je ne vous jugerai pas, mais je vois que ça ne va pas. Si vous ne dites rien, je ne peux pas vous aider.**

Régina se ressaisit un peu, et commença son explication, toujours blottie contre la blonde.

\- **C'est … au sujet du père de Henry… Daniel. Il s'appelle Daniel. Henry ne doit pas savoir, il le croit mort dans un accident de voiture.**

\- **Je ne dirai rien promis,** la rassura Emma.

\- **J'étais jeune et… je l'aimais… on était ensemble depuis le lycée… on venait d'emménager ensemble… un jour… on s'est disputés … rien de grave, une dispute de couple… il est resté dans le salon… moi je suis allée me coucher … en me réveillant … il n'était plus là, je lui ai laissé des tonnes de messages, il ne me répondait pas. … J'ai fait le tour de l'appartement, toutes ses affaires étaient là. Je me suis inquiétée, j'étais sûre que quelque chose lui était arrivé… Mes amis, ma famille me répétaient qu'il m'avait quittée, qu'il était lâche... Mais je leur répétais sans cesse qu'il ne serait jamais** **parti** **comme ça, sans un mot, sans prendre une seule affaire …**

Elle s'arrêta pour contenir une nouvelle vague de larmes qui arrivait. Puis reprit doucement.

\- **Je me suis promis de le retrouver, de découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé… C'est ce qui m'a conduit à mon métier… C'est seulement après six ans… six ans de recherches acharnées que… que… que je l'ai… retrouvé… il vivait à Seattle … avec… avec… sa femme et leurs deux enfants.**

A peine la phrase fut terminée qu'elle s'écroula sur les genoux d'Emma, elle était totalement inconsolable. Au bout, de quelques minutes elle se redressa et Emma put lire de la colère dans son regard. Puis sans une larme, elle reprit son récit.

\- **Cet homme, cet imbécile, cet égoïste avait refait sa vie. Sans un mot, sans un regret il était parti, avait trouvé une femme, avait eu deux enfants. Il m'avait laissée seule, dans l'incompréhension. Trois semaines après son départ j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Tout le temps où je répondais aux questions de Henry sur son père, le pensant mort, il était à Seattle avec la pimbêche de blondasse qui lui sert de femme ! Quand je l'ai découvert, je me suis promis de faire en sorte de lui pourrir la vie, puis pensant aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur mon fils, je l'ai juste… oublié. J'ai raconté à Henry que son père était mort dans un accident de voiture quand il était encore bébé.**

\- **Pourquoi repenser à tout ça aujourd'hui ?** réussit enfin à dire Emma.

\- **Dans cette affaires, les… victimes disparaissent après une dispute avec leur femme. Les femmes reçoivent une lettre avec écrit « je suis désolé », j'ai tout de suite voulu dire au Shérif Nolan que ces personnes n'étaient pas disparues mais juste des lâches qui abandonnent leur famille après une petite dispute de couple. Mais ces lettres sont toutes signées des lettres DBN. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de rattacher ces disparitions à un acte criminel.**

\- **Ça et le fait que quatre personnes lâches dans une si petite ville, ça ferait peut- être beaucoup** ! répondit Emma, légèrement amusée, malgré la situation.

\- **C'est vrai !** lâcha Régina dans un petit rire.

\- **Ce que cet homme vous a fait Régina, vous ne le méritiez pas. Mais vous avez été courageuse d'élever cet enfant seule. Vous avez souffert, mais aujourd'hui vous m'avez tout l'air d'être une femme reconstruite, pleine d'énergie, prête à tout pour sa famille et son travail.**

\- **Vous savez Emma, personne n'a jamais été aussi gentille avec moi. Surtout en me connaissant si peu.**

Emma sourit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce compliment.

\- **Vous feriez mieux d'aller rassurer Henry.**

\- **Oui, bien sûr, bonne nuit Emma, dormez bien et à demain.**

\- **Merci, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer**.

\- **Vous… Toi aussi tu peux me tutoyer**.

\- **Bonne nuit Régina.**

La brune partit auprès de son fils. Emma se retrouva seule dans la chambre et essaya de comprendre en allant au lit. Régina semblait si forte habituellement, mais là elle avait paru si faible, si vulnérable. Elle s'était confiée à elle comme une libération de son passé douloureux. Emma finit par s'endormir, ses pensées toujours tournées vers la belle brune.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme, un peu trop même. Régina n'osait pas parler des évènements de la veille. Emma évitait le regard interrogateur de Henry, pendant que celui-ci tentait de détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Emma, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui** ?

\- **Je sais pas. Comme t'as envie.**

\- **Il fait beau aujourd'hui normalement, on pourrait se promener dans la forêt** **?**

\- **Si tu veux.**

\- **Cool ! Et toi maman, t'as prévu quelque chose de particulier au travail ?**

\- **Non Henry, juste d'enquêter, de chercher une piste. Et attention dans la forêt,** j **e n'aimerais pas que tu te perdes, comme la dernière fois** , répondit la brune.

\- **Ça va maman, je resterais près d'Emma**.

\- **Bon je dois aller travailler, mon chéri,** dit-elle en embrassant son fils puis, se tournant vers Emma avec un sourire : " **Emma. A ce soir."**

\- **Bon alors raconte !** cria Henry à Emma, sa mère à peine sortie du restaurant.

\- **Que je te raconte quoi ?**

\- **Hier maman qui pleurait, elle a rien voulu me dire.**

\- **Si elle t'a rien dit, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons, c'est avec elle que tu devrais en parler. Bon aller viens, on prend des sandwichs pour pique-niquer dans la forêt,** ajouta Emma en s'empressant de changer de sujet.

Arrivés dans la forêt, Emma questionna Henry.

\- **Hé gamin, pourquoi ta mère elle a dit que t'allais te perdre ?**

\- **Bah la dernière fois qu'on a fait une promenade dans les bois, j'ai commencé à courir, elle m'a rappelé plusieurs fois mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et j'ai couru plus loin. Elle s'est mise à me chercher en m'appelant toujours plus fort. Pour moi, c'était un peu comme un cache-cache, mais au bout d'un moment je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne la trouvais plus. Je me suis mis à pleurer, et c'est là qu'elle m'a retrouvé en suivant le son de mes sanglots.**

\- **C'est pas malin ! T'avais qu'à écouter ta mère !**

Ils passèrent tranquillement la journée à discuter, s'amuser et s'émerveiller devant chaque lapin qu'ils apercevaient.

Régina de son côté était bien décidée à faire avancer cette enquête. Elle se mit à chercher ce que les lettre signifiaient, elle avait tout de suite songé à des initiales, et se chercha parmi les habitants de la ville ceux dont les noms et prénoms correspondaient. C'était un travail long et fastidieux, elle en avait conscience, mais peut-être que cela leur permettrait d'avancer. Alors qu'elle était désespérément à la recherche d'une correspondance, une idée lui vint.

\- **David ?**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Serait-il possible que notre criminel ne se soit pas manifesté pendant si longtemps parce qu'il avait quitté la ville ? Peut-être que d'autres affaires sont similaires dans le pays ?**

\- **C'est une possibilité. Je vais chercher, et vous les initiales ça avance ?**

\- **Pas vraiment, je n'ai fait que la moitié de la ville, et il est déjà 19h.**

\- **Vous devriez rentrer, vous reprendrez votre travail demain.**

\- **Merci David, dans ce cas,** dit- elle en ramassant ses affaires, **à demain**.

\- **Oui, à demain Régina.**

Régina arriva au Granny's et trouva Henry et Emma déjà attablés, en train de l'attendre.

\- **Ah maman ! Enfin !**

\- **Quoi ? Vous avez faim à ce point ?**

\- **La journée était remplie,** répondit Emma.

\- **Maman il faut que je te raconte.**

\- **Vas-y mon chéri.**

Henry se lança dans le récit de sa journée. Régina l'écoutait attentivement en souriant. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la brune. Tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils se résumait aux regards qu'elle posait sur lui. Elle était fière de son fils. C'était sa vie, son tout. Emma était attendrie par toute cette complicité entre eux. Tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre, comme chaque soir. Une fois Henry au lit et endormi, Régina alla frapper à la porte d'Emma. Quand la porte s'ouvrit la brune découvrit Emma en mini short et top.

\- **Régina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **Je voulais te parler, je peux entrer ?**

\- **Bien sûr,** répondit Emma en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. **Elle l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** questionna la blonde.

\- **Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, je suis désolée que Henry soit venu te chercher et que tu aies dû venir me consoler.**

\- **Ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état.**

\- **Je n'ai plus de famille, mes parents sont morts et je suis fille unique. Je n'ai pas d'amis non plus. Je n'ai que mon fils et sa marraine, Belle. Mais je ne me confie pas vraiment à elle. C'est la première fois que je parlais de Daniel. Et ça m'a tellement soulagée de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.**

\- **Je comprends. Mais tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Si tu n'as pas d'amis, je veux bien être la tienne.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mais on se connaît à peine.**

 **\- Ah oui ? On a tout de même partagé de longs trajets, une chambre de motel, plein de repas, je m'occupe de mon fils et tu te confies à moi comme tu ne t'es jamais confiée à personne. Je pense être sur la bonne voie pour devenir ton amie, non ?**

\- **Merci Emma**.

Elles se prirent dans les bras et restèrent sans bouger pendant de longues minutes. Elles aimaient ce contact et aucune ne voulait le briser. Puis c'est Régina qui y mit fin la première. Quand elle regarda dans le regard d'Emma, elle put lire de la tendresse et de l'affection. Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle avec tellement de douceur que Régina finit par rougir légèrement.

\- **Si je suis venue, c'est aussi pour autre chose…** avoua Régina brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- **Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?** demanda la blonde intriguée.

\- **Ça fait 10 jours que l'on est ici, et je n'ai pas vraiment avancé dans mon enquête. Henry devrait être à l'école, habituellement, lorsque je pars pendant ses cours il reste chez sa marraine. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accueillir cette fois mais c'est bon maintenant, elle vient le chercher demain.**

\- **Oh …** Emma était un peu déçue, c'est qu'elle l'aimait bien ce gosse.

\- **Si tu … Si tu veux je peux lui demander de te déposer à Boston. Maintenant que tu n'as plus à t'occuper de Henry. Je peux même te payer maintenant.**

\- **Non ! Je… non. Je peux, peut- être, rester ici avec toi, pour te tenir compagnie. Enfin je veux dire, si ça te dérange pas.**

\- **Emma, ne te sens pas obligée de rester pour moi, tu as des projets à Boston.**

\- **Oui mais mes projets peuvent attendre la fin de ton travail. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.**

\- **Merci,** dit Régina en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- **C'est ce que font les amis** , répondit simplement Emma, avant de plonger son regard dans celui chocolat de la brune. Elles restèrent un moment sans bouger, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

\- **Je … Je … Je devrais retourner auprès de Henry.**

Emma l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, s'apprêtait à la refermer

 **\- Emma, merci, merci pour tout et… bonne nuit.**

Pour seule réponse, Emma vint déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Régina, puis referma la porte.


	4. Un Début ?

**Hey ! ça va tout le monde ?**

 **Merci, Merci, Merci pour vos Reviews, fav-follow ça m'encourage vraiment. 3**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fic. Je pense que cette fic aura une dizaine de chapitres.**

 **Le chapitre est Rated M. Bonne lecture et à Mardi ;)**

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Emma, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa discussion de la veille avec la brune, la rendait folle de joie. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle est juste contente de rester et de profiter de Régina. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par de petits coups donnés à sa porte.

 **\- Entrez !**

 **\- Salut Emma,** elle vit le visage du garçon apparaître, **Je venais voir si tu étais réveillée, comme je pars aujourd'hui je voulais qu'on mange ensemble ce matin. T'es d'accord ?**

- **Pas de problème. Je me change et j'arrive.**

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit à table, elle remarqua que Henry était un peu triste, un peu déçu de devoir repartir. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, Emma, Régina et Henry attendirent Belle. Une fois cette dernière arrivée, elle prit un café, puis se prépara à repartir.

\- **Je t'appelle tous les jours mon trésor** , dit Régina en embrassant tendrement son fils.

\- **Au revoir maman, rentre vite.** Puis se tournant vers Emma : **prends soin de toi Emma, tu vas me manquer.**

Emma le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- T'en fais pas gamin, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra, r** épondit-elle en essayant de paraître la plus sincère possible. Les au revoir avec Henry la touchaient, elle s'y était attaché.

Lorsque la voiture de Belle s'éloigna, Régina se tourna vers Emma.

\- **Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi au poste, tu pourrais m'aider à chercher des pistes.**

 **\- Ouais ce serait cool, mais j'ai le droit ?**

 **\- Je vais m'arranger avec le Shérif, il est très sympa.**

 **\- Okay.**

Une fois un coup de fil passé au shérif pour lui demander son avis, Emma et Régina se rendirent au poste.

 **\- Bonjour David, voici Emma Swan, Emma voici le Shérif David Nolan.**

\- **Bonjours Shérif** , dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- **Enchanté, appelez-moi David.**

\- **Bien Emma** , reprit Régina, **nous avons commencé à chercher une correspondance entre les lettres DBN et les habitants de la ville, pensant à des initiales. Voici la partie que j'ai déjà analysée hier sans succès,** dit- elle en montrant un tas de papiers **, et ça,** elle montra un autre tas **, c'est ce que nous allons analyser aujourd'hui.**

Emma s'exécuta, elle était surprise de l'autorité de la brune. Elle paraissait si amicale et attachante habituellement, mais là elle était sérieuse, professionnelle, elle ne laissait rien paraître. De cette manière, Emma la trouvait encore plus attirante qu'à la normale. Son tailleur noir lui marquait parfaitement la taille, ses escarpins lui donnaient des jambes divines. Sentant le regard d'Emma posé sur elle, Régina se retourna pour la regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent. Elles profitaient des yeux de l'autre. Elles pouvaient rester des heures comme ça.

\- **Régina, pour la recherche sur** … interrompit David, **je vous dérange ?**

\- **Non, pas du tout** , répondit Régina en se ressaisissant **, alors cette recherche ?**

\- **Euh… oui ! La recherche sur des affaires similaires dans le pays ces quatre dernières années, n'a rien donné.**

\- **Hum, peut-être devrions-nous tout de même nous intéresser aux personnes ayant quitté la ville sur cette période de quatre ans avant de revenir.**

\- **Je m'en occupe** , répliqua le shérif.

Emma continuait de contempler Régina, Comment avait-elle put se reconcentrer si vite, faire comme si de rien était ? Cette femme est extraordinaire, pensa la blonde.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Les deux femmes et le shérif allèrent manger au Granny's. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Emma et David faisaient tranquillement connaissance. Une fois le repas terminé, ils retournèrent au travail. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Malheureusement, aucune des pistes explorées n'avait mené quelque part. Soudain, David brisa le silence qui régnait sur les lieux.

\- **Régina, Emma, venez voir**.

Les deux femmes accoururent près du Shérif, et se placèrent derrière lui.

\- **Dr Hopper, il a quitté Storybrook il y a trois et quatre mois, avant de revenir il y deux mois et demi. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi et où il est parti**.

 **\- Très beau travail David, nous irons interroger cet homme dès demain matin,** dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

 **\- Son cabinet est juste en face du Granny's, nous n'avons qu'à nous y retrouver demain matin, puis nous irons le voir** , répondit le Shérif.

 **\- Pas de problème, en attendant, essayons d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme.**

Emma n'intervenait jamais lors de leurs échanges sur une piste ou un suspect. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'interaction. Ça l'impressionnait beaucoup. Cependant elle adorait observer Régina durant ces petits moments, elle était sûre d'elle, sérieuse et ça lui donnait un air que la blonde trouvait vraiment sexy.

Alors que le shérif s'était remis au travail, Emma posa le regard sur la photo posée sur le bureau de l'homme. Elle représentait une petite brune dans les bras du shérif par une journée ensoleillée.

\- **C'est votre femme sur la photo ?** demanda-t-elle alors.

\- **Euh… Je…** David sortit le nez de ces papiers et regarda la photo que la blonde montrait du doigt. **Ça ne vous regarde pas Mademoiselle Swan !** s'écria-t-il en retournant le cadre face contre le bureau, faisant comprendre à son interlocutrice que le sujet était clos.

\- **Désolée, je retourne travailler,** répondit Emma, un peu déboussolée.

A la fin de la journée, la tension était un peu retombée, les jeune femmes saluèrent leur collègue avant de prendre la route jusqu'au Granny's. Après un bon repas et une bonne douche les deux femmes se rejoignirent dans la chambre d'Emma et s'assirent sur le lit.

\- **Alors ?** demanda Régina **, c'était comment cette journée de travail ?**

\- **Nouveau ! Mais très intéressant ! J'aime vraiment la façon dont vous travaillez, dont vous enquêtez. Bon parfois je me sens un peu de trop entre David et toi, je comprends rien à ce que vous dites, mais je fais comme si.**

 **\- Ravie que ça te plaise, j'en conclus que tu reviens demain ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir, enfin si ça dérange pas David, parce qu'après le coup de la photo tout à l'heure…** s'inquiéta un peu la blonde.

\- **Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il s'est emporté comme ça. Si il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'avait qu'à le dire gentiment**.

\- **Peut- être que cette photo lui rappelle un souvenir douloureux ? Quoi qu'il arrive je n'en parlerai plus !** dit Emma en rigolant.

\- **Bon alors demain on interroge un potentiel suspect, je te demanderai de rester à l'écart et de te faire discrète, d'accord ?** reprit sérieusement Régina

\- **Bien sûr, je comprends. De toute façon je préfère te regarder, t'es tellement belle quand tu fais ta sérieuse.** Emma n'eut pas le temps de retenir ces paroles. Elle observa la brune qui la dévisageait.

\- **Enfin… quand je dis belle… c'est pas… enfin si tu es belle… mais je… euh…,** elle tentait d'arranger la situation, mais rien n'y faisait, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

\- **Serais-tu en train de me faire des avances, Emma ?**

\- **Quoi ? Mais… je… Euh… Non… enfin…oui… mais… je te trouve belle quand tu travailles. C'est tout, je… excuse- moi.**

 **\- T'excuser de quoi ? Tu as le droit de me trouver belle et de me le dire quand même. Pourquoi paniques-tu autant ?**

 **\- Bah je sais pas, c'est que tu me troubles en me regardant comme ça**. Elle détourna la tête pour éviter le regard de la brune.

 **\- Te regarder comment ?** questionna la brune, cherchant le regard de Emma.

 **\- Mais comme ça** , répondit Emma en agitant vaguement les bras en direction de Régina, **avec ce regard tendre, doux et j'adore ce regard, il me fait carrément craquer…**

 **\- Attends ? Tu en pinces pour moi ?** répliqua la brune mi-intriguée, mi-amusée.

Régina se mit donc à espérer. Espérer que la blonde dise oui. Car Régina avait beau ne rien laisser paraître, mais elle appréciait Emma, et bien au-delà de l'amitié. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, attendant la réponse à sa question.

 **\- Je… oui Régina, mais je comprendrais que tu…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se presser contre les siennes. Emma répondit immédiatement au baiser fougueux de la brune, bien que surprise. Quand la langue Régina demanda l'accès à sa bouche, Emma crut rêver. Une fois ce moment de tendresse achevé, elles se regardèrent de longues minutes.

 **\- Emma, je suis tellement contente. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment… t'aborder et je…**

 **\- Régina, te justifie pas, embrasse-moi.**

La brune ne se fit pas prier et après de longs et interminables baisers, redoublant d'ardeur à chaque fois, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Au petit matin, Emma sentit une main lui câliner le dos, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa la brune.

\- **Bonjour 'Gina**

 **\- Bonjour princesse.**

Après quelques câlins et baisers, les deux femmes se levèrent enfin et se préparèrent. Elles descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner, puis David arriva et s'installa à leur table et commanda un café.

 **\- Bonjour les filles, comment allez-vous ce matin ?**

 **\- Très bien, merci** , répondit Régina

\- **Ouais ça va et toi ?** demanda Emma

\- **Bah j'ai cherché des infos sur notre gars jusqu'à tard hier soir. Mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.**

La serveuse lui apporta son café et il en but quelques gorgées avant de commencer son récit.

 **\- Dr Archibald Hopper, 38 ans, psychologue depuis 10 ans, pas de femmes, pas d'enfants, casier judiciaire vide. Il vit à Storybrook depuis 9 ans. Tout le monde dit du bien de lui. Il n'a rien d'un kidnappeur ou tueur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

\- **Bien, nous verrons ça, merci pour tout David,** répondit Régina.

Ils allèrent au cabinet du psy et frappèrent à la porte, l'homme ouvrit. Il n'était pas très grand, les cheveux courts et bouclés et des petites lunettes. Il les invita à entrer.

\- **Que puis-je faire pour vous Shérif ?** demanda- t-il

\- **Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de Ashley Becker, ainsi que sur celle de trois hommes datant d'il y a plus de quatre ans, et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.**

\- **Quoi ? Je suis suspect ?**

\- **Tout dépendra de vos réponses** , intervint Régina, **Mme Mills, je travaille avec le Shérif.**

\- **Très bien je vous écoute**. Il les invita à s'asseoir et fit de même.

\- **Il y a de cela un peu plus de trois ans, vous avez quitté Storybrook, avant de revenir il y a quelques mois, c'est exact ?** commença Régina.

\- **Oui, tout à fait.**

\- **Pourquoi ?** reprit David.

\- **Ma mère, elle a découvert qu'elle avait un cancer, il ne lui en restait plus que pour deux ans, je suis allé auprès d'elle, et de ma petite sœur. Après le décès de notre mère j'ai continué à veiller sur ma sœur avant de revenir**.

\- **C'était où ?**

\- **Manhattan.**

Après d'autres questions, tout le petit groupe sortit du cabinet, pour aller au poste. Arrivés sur place, ils commentèrent l'interrogation du Dr Hopper.

\- **Bon je vais vérifier son alibi, s'il n'a pas menti, nous retournerons au point de départ,** s'exclama Régina démoralisée.

A la suite de quelques coups de fils, elle confirma à ses collègues que le psy n'avait pas menti.

\- **Peut-être que l'on devrait chercher pourquoi il fait ça ?** dit soudain Emma

\- **Pardon ?** essaya de comprendre David.

\- **Dans les films, les criminels ont toujours une bonne raison de faire ce qu'ils font, peut-être que l'on devrait essayer de comprendre pourquoi il fait ça, pour trouver qui c'est.**

\- **C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment faire ?** questionna Régina

\- **Bien, si on reprend** , dit Emma en attrapant le dossier sur le bureau de David, **les quatre victimes ont disparu après une dispute de couple, cet élément n'est pas anodin, il y a une raison. Peut- être que la personne qui fait ça a perdu son conjoint après un conflit.**

\- **C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…**

\- **Je sais David, mais c'est un début, c'est la seule piste que l'on ait,** répondit Régina.

\- **Au début** , reprit Emma, **je pensé que c'était une femme, étant donné que ce sont les femmes qui restent dans l'inquiétude et l'angoisse, sans leur conjoint. Mais, j'ai regardé des photos des victimes, et je ne pense pas qu'une femme puisse maîtriser des personnes d'un tel gabarit donc c'est un homme, enfin je pense.**

\- **Ou une personne que les victimes connaissaient, ça facilite l'approche**. **Emma, tu serais une bonne enquêtrice,** la complimenta Régina, avec un sourire.

\- **Merci. Alors David ? Par où on commence ?**

\- **Euh… je n'en sais rien.**

\- **Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ?**

\- **Non je me sens pas très bien, vous m'excusez un instant** , il prit sa veste et sortit.

Emma regarda Régina, elle se demandait ce qui arrivait au Shérif, qui allait très bien ce matin.

\- **Il a pas l'air dans son assiette.**

\- **Non,** répondit Régina, **mais nous devons faire avancer cette enquête en attendant. Alors nous commencerons par chercher toutes les personnes que les victimes fréquentaient en commun, surtout les hommes.**

\- **Très bien**. Emma prit une pile de dossiers, et commença à analyser chaque détail sur l'entourage des victimes.

\- **Moi, je vais m'intéresser aux personnes ayant perdu un proche ou un conjoint ces cinq dernières années.**

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, elles avaient trouvé quelques personnes dont les profils correspondaient. Mais elles prirent la décision de continuer leur enquête le lendemain. Elles n'avaient pas revu le Shérif de la journée mais lui avaient laissé plusieurs messages.

Une fois un bon repas avalé et une bonne douche, Régina rejoignit Emma dans sa chambre.

\- **Emma, je voulais te parler… à propos d'hier soir**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Est-ce que pour toi, c'était juste un dérapage, ou… ça peut aller… plus loin entre nous ?**

\- **Régina… Je… euh… tu es une femme fantastique, extraordinaire, belle, intelligente, alors que moi je suis…**

\- **Tu es quoi Emma ?** la coupa Régina, qui compris où voulait en venir la blonde.

\- **Bah, je suis moi, la pauvre fille paumée qui doit quitter New York parce qu'elle a des problèmes et je…**

 **\- Non Emma, tu n'es pas tout ça, je ne te vois pas comme tout ça moi. Je vois une femme ravissante, spontanée, pleine de ressources. Maintenant, réponds à ma question, pour nous ?**

Pour seule réponse Emma agrippa Régina et vint la coller contre elle, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

 **\- Moi, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi ma Régina.**

 **\- Emma, je… je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Régina attrapa alors Emma pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Elle demanda l'accès à la bouche de la blonde avec sa langue. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et laissa la brune entrer. Au contact de sa langue sur la sienne, elle ne put contenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. C'est alors qu'Emma prit Régina par les hanches et la déposa sur le lit, grimpant à califourchon sur la brune. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, avant de venir déboutonner son chemisier.

Lorsque la brune sentit les mains d'Emma sur sa peau, elle frissonna. La blonde caressa chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à arriver au soutien-gorge de la brune, elle glissa une main dans le dos pour le dégrafer. Puis elle saisit les seins de ses deux mains, les massa sensuellement. La brune gémissait de plus en plus. Emma descendit alors ses baisers sur le cou, puis sur les seins de Régina. Elle prit un des tétons dans sa bouche, et commença à le suçoter, le lécher, le mordiller, puis d'une main, elle continuait le massage de l'autre sein.

Elle dirigea sa main libre vers son ventre puis buta contre la jupe de la brune. Elle lui enleva d'un coup, la jupe vola à travers la pièce, emportant avec elle la culotte de Régina. Emma plaça sa main sur l'intimité de sa compagne, et la caressa délicatement, la respiration de Régina était de plus en plus rapide, ses gémissement de plus en plus audibles.

\- **Emma… S'il te plait** , lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et introduisit deux doigts en elle. Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avant d'accélérer son geste, enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois ses doigts. L'orgasme qui frappa Régina fut étouffé par les baisers d'Emma, le corps de la brune se cambra pour profiter un maximum du plaisir que lui offrait sa compagne. Elle redescendit doucement, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit. Emma vint s'allonger sur elle.

\- **Emma… je… merci… c'était…** , essaya-t-elle de formuler à bout de souffle.

Elles s'endormirent, enlacées.

En se réveillant, Emma sentit des petits doigts lui caresser délicatement le ventre.

\- **Salut,** dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- **Bonjour,** lui répondit Régina avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elles réussirent finalement à sortir du lit, se préparer et rejoindre le poste. David arriva une dizaine de minutes après elles. Il s'excusa de son absence de la veille prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, puis demanda comment elles avaient avancé, avant de se mettre lui aussi au travail.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, David ne put s'empêcher faire une remarque :

 **\- Les filles, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?**

\- **De quoi tu parles ?** L'interrogea Emma

 **\- De vos petits échanges de regard et de sourire tous plus mielleux les uns que les autres.**

 **\- Euh… c'est compliqué on… enfin on…** Emma essayait tant bien que mal de répondre quelque chose de sensé.

 **\- Vous êtes ensemble ?** demanda enfin David.

Emma lança un regard à Régina, étaient-elles ensembles ? Après cette nuit elle pensait que oui. Mais la brune souhaitait-elle le dévoiler ?

\- **Oui** , répondit simplement Régina.

\- **Eh bien, je suis content pour vous deux.**

 **\- Merci,** répondirent les deux femmes à l'unisson.

Ils se remirent au travail. Ils trouvèrent finalement quatre habitants de Storybrook, correspondant à leurs recherches. Ils partirent les interroger. Ils revinrent au poste, afin de vérifier les alibis des suspect, mais ne se faisaient pas d'illusions.

\- **Ça ne mène encore nulle part** , S'écria David, **ils ont tous dit la vérité. On a plus de piste. J'en ai vraiment marre. Bon, on reprendra ça demain,** dit-il en se calmant un peu.

Il sorti de la pièce laissant les deux femmes seules.

 **\- Il n'est pas un peu stressé en ce moment ?** demanda Emma, **je sais qu'on n'avance pas dans l'enquête mais il faut se détendre un peu.**

\- **Emma, viens voir s'il te plaît.**

La blonde s'exécuta et s'assit à côté de Régina qui lui tendait un dossier, elle l'ouvrit et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Régina reprit alors :

 **\- J'ai trouvé une cinquième correspondance avec le profil que l'on cherché.**

 **\- David ? T'es sérieuse ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Non, regarde,** dit- elle en pointant du doigt le dossier **, il y a quatre ans et huit mois, il a déclaré sa fiancé, Mary Margaret Blanchard, disparue, il a dit aux personnes qui l'aidaient dans ses recherches, qu'il s'était disputé avec elle et qu'elle était partie.**

 **\- Mais c'est insensé !**

 **\- J'ai dû appeler des contacts dans le FBI pour avoir accès au dossier que tu tiens entre tes mains, il n'y a rien sur la suite des évènements, je pense que David a tenté d'étouffer le passé quand il a commencé à s'en prendre aux victimes.**

 **\- Non mais de quoi tu parles ? David est super sympa, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Tu délires complètement !** Emma s'agitait dans tous les sens, criant sur sa compagne.

\- **Emma calme-toi ! C'est peut-être dur à entendre mais tu vois bien que David nous cache des choses, puis cette histoire correspond à nos disparitions ce n'est pas une coïncidence !**

 **\- Non, je refuse de me calmer ! Et je refuse d'accuser David ! C'est juste une énorme coïncidence, mais il ne kidnapperait pas tous ces gens à cause d'une engueulade avec sa fiancée !**

 **\- Emma, c'est plus souvent le cas que tu ne le crois. Beaucoup de tueurs reproduisent le schéma qui les pousse à tuer. Tu te rappelles comment il s'était emporté lorsque tu as mentionné la femme sur la photo ? Je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas supporté sa disparition.**

 **\- Tueur ? Tu penses que David est un tueur ? J'en ai assez entendu ! Au revoir Régina !** Sur ce elle prit ses affaires et quitta le poste.


	5. Emma

**Hey !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir et bravo à ceux qui ont deviné pour David (malgré les apparences, je l'aime bien David :) ). Merci aussi aux Guest.**

 **Comme promis voici le chapitre 5, il n'est pas très long mais je me rattraperais.**

 **Le chapitre 6 aura peut-être un peu de retard, il sera sûrement posté samedi ou dimanche.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Régina se réveilla, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Emma et frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la dispute et apparemment, elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Régina lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, sans succès. Elle décida donc de se préparer et d'aller travailler. Peut-être qu'Emma viendrait travailler avec elle. Une fois prête, elle monta en voiture et se dirigea vers le poste. Arrivée, elle entra et vit David, déjà au travail.

\- **Emma n'est pas ici ?** lança-t-elle subitement.

 **\- Bonjour, oui ça va et toi ?… Non ! Elle n'est pas là ! Pourquoi serait-elle ici sans toi ?** répondit David amusé, avant de voir le visage de Régina plein d'inquiétude.

\- **C'est que je ne sais pas où elle est, tant pis, elle nous rejoindra.**

Régina ne pouvait pas dire à David qu'elle le suspectait, il s'empresserait de nier, et de cacher toutes preuves. Elle préférait ne rien dire. Attendre, l'observer. Elle tenta de se mettre au travail, mais rien n'y faisait, elle pensait à Emma. Où était-elle passée ? Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée autant ? Pourquoi elle ne répondait pas aux messages et appels de Régina ?

 **\- Régina ? T'es sûre que ça va ?** demanda David, voyant bien que la brune n'était pas dans son assiette.

 **\- Oui… Non, je m'inquiète pour Emma, on s'est disputées, elle est partie et** … elle fondit en larmes.

 **\- Et quoi ?**

\- **Elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit.**

 **\- Attends, tu veux dire que vous vous êtes disputées, et qu'elle a disparu ? Ça ressemble au mode opératoire de notre gars !**

\- **Je sais. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

 **\- On va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas,** essaya de la rassurer David. Ce qui eut totalement l'effet inverse. Si Régina ne lui avait pas parlé directement de la disparition d'Emma, c'est qu'elle voulait enquêter sur David. Elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance en lui, mais elle n'arriverait pas à supporter ça toute seule, et David était le seul à comprendre.

Elle expliqua à David leur dispute, sans lui avouer qu'il était suspect, puis comment Emma était partie. Elle l'avait attendue au Granny's, puis dans sa chambre. David, totalement abasourdi proposa de revoir le dossier depuis le début, de chercher des preuves manquées. A la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient pas avancé dans leur enquête. Régina rentra au Granny's et alla directement au lit. Elle avait observé David toute la journée, mais il n'avait pas montré de comportement suspect. Pas une seule fois. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Si Emma avait raison ?

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était endormie tard dans la nuit. Il lui était impossible de détacher ses pensées de sa compagne disparue. Quand le réveil sonna enfin, elle s'habilla en vitesse, avala rapidement un café et se rendit au poste. David n'y était pas encore, elle laissa un mot expliquant ce qu'elle partait faire puis repartit.

Régina gara sa voiture dans une rue, sortit et commença à frapper à chaque porte. Elle montrait une photo de Emma et demandait aux personnes si ils avaient aperçu Emma récemment. Malheureusement, elle n'obtint rien. Elle continua toute la matinée à faire du porte-à-porte dans tout Storybrook. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode mais Emma avait disparu. Tous les moyens pour la ramener étaient bons.

 **\- Régina ! Arrête !**

Elle se retourna et vit David qui arrivait en courant.

 **\- Régina ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Pourquoi ne pas coller des affichettes pendant que tu y es !**

 **\- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée, je vais aller en imprimer.**

\- **Non,** s'écria David. **Régina, il faut que tu te calmes. Nous allons retrouver Emma, ensemble, d'accord ?**

La brune fondit en larmes, qu'était devenue Emma, ça allait faire bientôt deux jours qu'elle avait disparu. Aucune nouvelle. David et elle n'avaient aucune piste pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Régina regarda dans les yeux du Shérif, il semblait très inquiet, sincèrement inquiet. Pourquoi avait-elle douté de lui ? Il était présent dans cette épreuve difficile pour la brune, il l'épaulait, la soutenait.

 **\- Tu es fatiguée, je vais te ramener à ta chambre et tu vas te reposer** ,dit-il en prenant Régina dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Elle acquiesça et monta dans la voiture de police. Le trajet se fit en silence. David se gara devant le Granny's puis accompagna Régina jusque dans sa chambre.

\- **Ça va aller ?** demanda David, inquiet.

 **\- Oui, merci, on se voit demain, au poste.**

Une fois le jeune Shérif parti, Régina s'allongea sur son lit, observant le plafond, elle se mit à réfléchir. David avait été si gentil, qu'elle ne pouvait plus le soupçonner, mais son instinct lui en disait autrement. Après tout, il cachait peut-être bien son jeu. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était perdue. Elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

OOOoooOOO

Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle avait un mal de crâne insupportable. Elle dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'y voir clair. Mais où était-elle ? Elle se rappelait de la dispute avec Régina, puis d'un coup sur la tête. Après, c'était le trou noir, elle se réveillait ici. Elle prit le temps d'observer l'endroit. Il faisait bon, mais humide, c'était sombre, seuls quelques rayons du jour parvenaient à la pièce, une ampoule était suspendue au plafond mais éteinte. Elle se redressa afin de se retrouver assise et alla s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle avait les poignets et les chevilles liés. Elle continua son exploration de la vaste pièce et son regard se posa sur une silhouette, en face d'elle. Ça semblait bouger, était-ce une personne ? Elle plissa les yeux afin de percer la pénombre, il s'agissait bien de quelqu'un, mais qui ?

 **\- Salut !** commença la personne.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** répondit Emma

 **\- Je m'appelle Killian.**

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Killian, comme dans Killian Jones, l'un des hommes disparus il y a plus de quatre ans.

 **\- Et vous ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Euh … Emma, mais vous… vous êtes en vie.**

 **-** **Oui, tout comme Jefferson et Ashley** , dit-il en agitant la tête dans leur direction.

Emma tourna la tête et vit en effet deux autres personnes dans le même état qu'elle.

 **\- Et Marco, le troisième homme ?** questionna-t-elle.

 **\- Il nous a quittés l'année dernière, pauvre Marco.**

 **\- Vous êtes là depuis tout ce temps,** répliqua-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

 **\- Oui et j'en déduis que vous nous cherchiez** , s'exclama Jefferson.

 **\- Oui je travaille avec le Shérif et Régina pour …**

Régina ! Elle devait être inquiète. Elle était sûrement à sa recherche. Mais parviendrait-elle à la retrouver ? La bonne nouvelle était que le coupable ne tuait pas ses victimes. Mais Régina n'en savait rien. Emma sentit quelques larmes couler le long de son visage. C'est la voix d'Ashley qui la sortit de ses pensées :

 **\- Le Shérif ? Mais ça sert à rien, c'est lui l'enfoiré qui nous a fait ça.**

 **\- Ashley calme-toi,** reprit Killian, **approchez Emma on va vous détacher les mains et les pieds.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Régina ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure, sept heures trente. Elle avait dormi toute l'après-midi, s'était levée, avait mangé, pris une douche et était retournée au lit, cependant elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et parcourut la chambre du regard. Ses vêtements de la veille étaient par terre, à l'endroit où elle s'était changée. Continuant son exploration, elle aperçut un papier sur le sol, elle se leva difficilement et s'en saisit. Elle poussa un cri, tout en lâchant le papier elle enfila les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol, sortit de la chambre en pleurant, prit sa voiture et fonça jusqu'au bureau de Shérif, il n'était pas encore là. Elle lui téléphona pour qu'il vienne au plus vite. Quand il arriva, Régina lui tendit le papier, laissant éclater un sanglot.

 **\- Il … Il a glissé ça sous… sous ma porte.**

David se saisit du papier et lança un regard de désolation à Régina.

 **\- « Je suis désolé, DBN » Oh, Régina, il tient Emma.**

 **\- Il faut le retrouver, je ne veux pas la perdre, pas comme ça.**

\- **Oui je comprends, allez calme-toi, arrête de pleurer, on se remet au travail.**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Régina pour complètement se ressaisir. Elle s'assit en face du Shérif et réfléchit à la stratégie à adopter. Elle regardait David. Tout semblait perdu d'avance. Puis soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle hésita, mais c'est la seule à laquelle elle pensait actuellement.

\- **Bien** , commença-t-elle, **nous n'avons jamais trouvé de corps, on peut partir du principe qu'ils sont toujours en vie, enfin je l'espère.**

 **\- Quatre ans c'est long, ça m'étonnerait…**

\- **Ne m'interrompt pas ! Je disais donc, s'ils sont toujours vivants, ce malade doit les garder quelques part, on va faire la liste de tous les bâtiments abandonnés de la ville. Ensuite on va les fouiller un par un. C'est la seule piste que l'on ait.**

David ne s'opposa pas, même s'il sentait un stress l'envahir. Régina vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et ils établirent la liste de tous les lieux où ils pourraient trouver les victimes.

OOOoooOOO

Emma était maintenant assise aux côtés de Killian, Jefferson et Ashley.

\- **Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? Il est complètement malade !**

 **\- Il fait ça à cause de sa fiancée** , répondit Jefferson.

 **\- Sa fiancée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?** demanda Emma

 **\- Ils se sont disputés, elle s'est barrée, puis elle a eu un accident, elle est morte. J'en sais pas plus.**

 **\- Et vous êtes là depuis quatre ans ? Vous n'essayez pas de vous enfuir ?**

 **\- Si, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi,** répondit Killian, **comme tu peux le voir cette pièce n'a qu'une porte, elle est en métal, très dure à ouvrir sans la clef … Une fois on a attendu qu'il vienne et on s'est rués sur lui, puis on a couru mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit, il nous a tous rattrapés un par un. Depuis il verrouille toutes les portes du bâtiment, au cas où…**

 **\- Sérieux !? Mais c'est un taré ce type. J'ai laissé ma Régina seule avec ce malade.** Elle sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux **. Il passe vous voir tous les jours ?**

 **\- Non tous les deux jours, il nous laisse à manger et repart.**

 **\- Parfait !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Ashley qui ne trouvait rien de « parfait » dans leur situation.

 **\- Je vais ouvrir toutes les portes qu'il faut pour nous sortir de là, ça nous laisse deux jours.**

 **\- Un jour, t'es restée inconsciente pas mal de temps, il est repassé un peu après t'avoir déposé** dit Killian.

 **\- Ah, bon bah un jour, il faut qu'on trouve une petite tige de fer je vais crocheter la serrure.**

 **\- Tu sais faire ça ?** demanda Jefferson **, comme dans les films ?**

 **\- Oui, il y a rien de compliqué.**

 **\- Tu as appris ça où ?**

 **\- Avant, j'étais pas quelqu'un de trop recommandable … Mais vous préférez me faire votre interrogatoire ou que je vous sorte de là ?**

Ils se turent et Ashley proposa sa pince à cheveux à Emma. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. C'est vrai, c'était un peu cliché, mais si c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils sortent… Elle s'empressa de s'attaquer à la serrure de la porte

 **OOOoooOOO**

La liste des bâtiments à l'abandon était enfin terminée, ils les inspecteraient par ordre logique, de celui qui serait le plus approprié pour garder quatre personnes enfermées à celui le plus inaccessible.

Ils examinèrent les bâtiments sans succès. Régina commençait à perdre espoir. Plus le temps passait plus elle avait peur de retrouver Emma morte. Comme l'avait dit le Shérif plus tôt, quatre c'est long. Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver toutes les victimes en vie, seulement Emma et pourquoi pas Ashley si ce n'était pas trop tard. Puis ils se dirigèrent sur les quais où se trouvaient quelques entrepôts délaissés. Ils entrèrent.

 **\- Il y a du bruit** , dit-elle à David.

Elle sortit son arme de service, elle n'avait le droit de s'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

 **\- Je fais le tour, je passe par derrière,** ajouta David.

OOOoooOOO

Emma avait réussi à ouvrir la première porte, après d'innombrables minutes et se retrouva avec ses compagnons dans une pièce comportant trois portes. Ils en choisirent une et Emma commença à la crocheter priant pour que ce soit la bonne.

 **\- J'entends du bruit !** s'exclama Ashley.

 **\- On retourne dans la salle du fond, et on fait comme si de rien n'était, ok ?** répondit Emma.

Ils firent un signe de tête et s'empressèrent de retourner dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le bâtiment.

 **\- Bon on y retourne,** elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec David.

 **\- Non, vous n'irez nulle part.**


	6. Retrouvailles

**Hey ! ça va bien en cette fin de vacances ?**

 **Un grand, grand, énorme merci pour vos Review, merci aux Gest et aux lecteur de l'ombre.**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 comme promis et encore mille fois désolé pour le retard.**

 **Etant donné que je reprends bientôt les cours (toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin) je vais probablement ralentir les publications même si je vais essayer de tenir le rythme.**

 **La fin du chapitre est rated M. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews (je les lis toutes même si je n'y répond pas toujours ;) )**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

David se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son arme pointée sur Emma. Il regardait tour à tour Emma, Jefferson, Ashley et Killian.

 **\- Bravo Emma, tu as réussi à ouvrir les portes, je ne te pensais pas si maligne** , dit-il soudain.

\- **Et moi je ne vous pensais pas si taré** , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un malade malgré ce que vous pensez tous, j'ai mes raisons pour faire ça.**

 **\- A mes yeux tu seras toujours un malade. Garder des gens enfermés pendant quatre ans, c'est le comportement d'un malade !**

\- **Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter comme ça ! Tu as vraiment de l'audace, je pointe une arme sur toi et tu permets de me faire des réflexions, c'est limite suicidaire.**

 **\- Je t'ai traité de taré, pas de tueur, je sais que tu ne tireras pas.**

 **\- Ah et pourquoi ?**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Régina n'entendait plus de bruit. Seul le résonnement de ses talons brisait le silence. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait très sombre dans le bâtiment, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est ce que sa lampe torche éclairait. Soudainement, les bruits reprirent, elle devina qu'il s'agissait de voix. Elle se dirigea vers la provenance de la discussion, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer au bruit de ses pas. Elle ouvrit une porte, le plus discrètement possible et continua sa course silencieuse vers les voix.

 **\- Je t'ai traité de taré, pas de tueur, je sais que tu ne tireras pas.**

 **\- Ah et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Peut-être par ce que je tirerais la première** , dis soudain Régina, arrivant derrière David, lui posant le bout de l'arme dans le dos.

David se tendit, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas se rendre, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

 **\- OK, doucement je pose mon arme.** Il se pencha et laissa tomber le revolver à terre.

 **\- Retourne-toi** , demanda sèchement Régina.

Il s'exécuta avant de mettre un coup à Régina et de s'enfuir en courant. Emma se précipita vers Régina et la serra dans ses bras. La brune offrit un sourire à la blonde et elles se mirent à courir pour rattraper David.

Lorsqu'elles furent en dehors du bâtiment, elles s'arrêtèrent en signe de défaite.

\- **On va le retrouver, où qu'il soit** , marmonna Régina, avant de se retourner vers Emma.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Emma, lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa. La blonde répondit immédiatement au baiser. C'est à ce moment que Jefferson, Killian et Ashley sortirent, ce qui obligea les deux femmes à se séparer à contre cœur. Ils prirent tous la direction du poste, dans le plus grand des silences. Arrivé sur place, Régina écouta l'histoire des victimes, nota tous les détails afin d'en faire un rapport. Elle les conduisit ensuite auprès de leurs familles, qui n'en revenaient pas. A chaque fois, elle assistait à des retrouvailles attendrissantes entre les victimes, leur femme et parfois leurs enfants. Elle assistait aux larmes de bonheur, aux remerciements incessants qui lui étaient adressés. D'habitude, elle aurait partagé la joie des familles, mais là, elle souhaitait tout simplement vivre ses retrouvailles à elle. Avec Emma. Quand elle finit par laisser Killian chez lui, pour fêter ses retrouvailles avec sa femme, elle retourna d'un pas pressé à sa voiture, s'assit au volant et soupira de contentement. La journée avait été difficile et elle n'était pas terminée. Elle se mit à rouler jusqu'au poste où elle avait laissé Emma, à contre cœur, car elle refusait de savoir la jeune femme seule alors que David était toujours dans la nature.

Elle arriva enfin, elle se gara devant l'édifice de police puis rentra d'une allure précipitée. Elle trouva Emma assise à un bureau plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier. Régina s'approcha tendrement de la blonde.

 **\- Oh Régina, je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver, je lis ce qu'ont raconté Jefferson, Killian et Ashley. Ce type me fait vraiment flipper. Faut qu'on le retrouve, il doit répondre de ses actes.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas** , lui dit doucement Régina, **Je vais aller à son domicile, je ne pense pas que je l'y trouverai, mais bon. Au moins je pourrai fouiller son appartement et voir s'il n'y a pas des trucs intéressants sur lui.**

\- **Je viens avec toi,** ajouta Emma.

\- **Non, ça pourrait être dangereux, je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation délicate.**

 **\- Plus dangereux que de rester là, seule, sans défense ? Et s'il décidait de venir et de me faire du mal pour se venger**? s'emporta Emma.

Régina savait qu'Emma avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle. Elle croisa le regard de la blonde. Il était rempli de supplications, de tristesse et de peur.

 **\- Tu viens mais tu restes à l'écart. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.**

Emma lui sourit et prit sa veste. Elles sortirent du poste et montèrent en voiture. Le domicile de David Nolan n'était pas loin, elles y arrivèrent rapidement. Régina descendit seule, elle frappa à la porte, fit le tour de l'appartement, puis fit signe à Emma de la rejoindre. Elles fouillaient l'endroit, bien déterminées à retrouver David.

\- **Alors tu me crois maintenant,** dit Régina en ouvrant un tiroir dans la chambre, **pour David.**

\- **Mais je t'ai toujours crue** , répondit Emma, l'air de rien, regardant dans la table de chevet.

\- **Vraiment ? Parce que l'autre jour tu n'avais pas l'air de me croire,** ajouta-t-elle faisant référence à leur dispute.

 **\- Vraiment. Quand tu m'as montré que David était ton suspect, j'ai entendu des pas revenir vers nous, j'ai supposé que c'était David, qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Alors j'ai provoqué une dispute entre nous. Si c'était vraiment le suspect, il s'en prendrait à moi. Je suis sortie du poste et il m'a mis un coup derrière la tête, et tu connais la suite.**

 **\- Tu l'as fait exprès ?** ajouta Régina totalement abasourdie.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais c'était risqué, il aurait pu te tuer.**

 **\- Je savais que tu me retrouverais avant que ça n'arrive. Je n'ai douté de toi à aucun instant. Je t'ai fait confiance.**

Régina resta sans voix, Emma était-elle vraiment consciente des risques qu'elle avait pris ? Et si Régina ne l'avait jamais retrouvée ? Ou morte ?

\- **Mais… Pourquoi ?** finit-elle par articuler.

\- **S'il avait découvert qu'on le suspectait, il aurait caché les preuves. En faisant ce que j'ai fait, nous avons pu retrouver Jefferson, Ashley et Killian en vie. On a découvert où il les cachait, on a pu prouver son identité.**

 **\- Mais il s'est enfui. Ce que tu as fait était dangereux, irresponsable, inconscient et immature. Tu aurais pu mourir, j'aurais pu te perdre…** s'emporta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Emma se leva et prit Régina dans ses bras, elle la serra contre elle et lui câlina le dos. La brune enfouit sa tête dans les boucles blondes, elle laissa échapper ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, pour finir par s'écraser dans le cou de la blonde.

\- **Je suis là et je vais bien. Maintenant il faut qu'on le retrouve** , dit Emma d'une voix clame et rassurante.

Régina se détacha de l'étreinte, regarda Emma dans les yeux et hocha la tête, avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- **Oui, mais on a aucune idée de l'endroit où il est parti. Comment va-t-on le retrouver, il a peut-être déjà quitté la ville.**

\- **Je ne pense pas, sa voiture est en bas. Sauf s'il en a volé une, ou qu'il force quelqu'un à l'emmener en dehors de la ville, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre.**

Soudain, elles entendirent un bruit venant d'un placard qu'elles n'avaient pas encore examiné. Elles se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers l'origine du bruit. Régina prit son arme par réflexe et se positionna devant Emma. Elles se mirent face au placard, la brune prit une grande inspiration, avant de prononcer d'une voix assurée :

 **\- Sortez de là, on ne veut pas vous blesser, mais si vous ne coopérez pas, nous serons obligées de faire le nécessaire pour vous ramener au poste.**

L'homme prit quelques instants de réflexion, puis se résolut à sortir sans faire d'histoire et se rendre. Que pouvait-il faire de plus face à une arme ?

Régina l'attrapa et le menotta. Ils se mirent en voiture, allèrent jusqu'au poste sans un mot. Sur place, elle le plaça dans une cellule. Elle revint le chercher un peu plus tard pour l'interroger. Elle le plaça dans une petite salle prévue à cet effet. Emma était restée en dehors mais pouvait tout de même entendre leur discussion.

 **\- Bien, David Nolan, Shérif de Storybrook, avouez-vous avoir enlevé puis séquestré cinq individus ?**

 **\- Oui** , répondit-il d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

 **\- J'aimerais que vous racontiez ce qu'est devenu Marco Booth. Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. J'ai déjà entendu la version des victimes, maintenant je veux la vôtre.**

 **\- Les hivers sont rudes par ici, l'endroit où je les gardais enfermés n'est pas très bien isolé. Il n'a pas supporté le froid.**

 **\- Qu'avait vous fait de son corps ?**

 **\- Enterré dans la forêt.**

L'homme paraissait sincèrement honteux de ses actes, mais Régina restait de glace, elle posait toutes ses questions sur le même ton, ne laissant aucune émotion ressortir, elle se montrait indifférente aux réponses de David.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça monsieur Nolan ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé ces personnes à leur famille ? Pourquoi les garder pendant quatre ans ?**

Le regard de David changea, toute la culpabilité s'envola et laissa place à la colère.

 **\- Ma fiancée.**

 **\- Il me faut plus de détails,** s'agaça Régina.

 **\- Il y a quatre ans, huit mois et six jours, ma Mary Margaret et moi nous disputions. Elle m'a dit avoir besoin de réfléchir et prit la voiture pour aller voir sa sœur à Boston. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle était partie quand mon téléphone sonna. Elle m'a envoyé un message « je rentre à la maison » puis un deuxième « je suis désolée ». Elle n'est jamais arrivée. Après des jours et des jours de recherches, on l'a retrouvée sur une route un peu égarée, sa voiture était dans un état inimaginable. Les experts m'ont dit qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule probablement à cause de son téléphone.**

 **\- C'est tragique** , elle marqua une pause, voyant l'homme qui retenait ses larmes **, mais pourquoi faire subir ça à ces personnes ?**

\- **Je voulais qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne faut pas se disputer, on peut perdre l'amour de sa vie à tout instant, alors profitez de votre amour tant que vous le pouvez encore, au lieu de tout gâcher.**

 **\- Et les lettres ? Pourquoi les envoyer aux familles ? J'ai compris pour le « je suis désolé » mais DBN ?**

 **\- Je les envoyais aux familles dans l'espoir qu'elles comprennent que je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, mais aussi que leur conjoint était désolé pour leur petite dispute.**

 **\- Et le DBN ?**

 **\- David Blanchard Nolan.**

 **\- Vous m'expliquez ?**

David regarda Régina dans les yeux, on pouvait lire la tristesse dans son regard. Emma de l'autre côté de la vitre, vit à quel point ce qu'il allait raconter était difficile pour lui.

 **\- Notre dispute était en partie sur le mariage, mais surtout sur notre fils.** Il marqua une pause qui sembla interminable pour les deux femmes **. Notre enfant serait né avant le mariage, et Mary souhaitait qu'il porte nos deux noms, Blanchard-Nolan. Mais je lui dis qu'il pouvait s'appelait simplement Nolan étant donné qu'au mariage, elle prendrait mon nom. Mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas seulement prendre mon nom, elle voulait garder aussi le sien et** **s'appeler Blanchard-Nolan. Je n'étais pas pour, et de fil en aiguille, on s'est énervés. Vous me direz que c'est bête comme dispute, que ça n'a pas le moindre sens. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai perdu ma femme, qui ne pourra jamais vraiment l'être, et mon enfant.**

Régina ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire face à un tel récit. Elle se leva et d'un signe de la main elle l'invita à la suivre. Elle le replaça dans une cellule et passa quelques coups de fils pour qu'il soit emmené en attente de son procès. Elle eut du mal à justifier que l'autorité locale ne pouvait pas s'en charger étant donné qu'elle était coupable.

 **\- Un agent de Boston passera vous chercher demain vous annoncera le programme jusqu'au procès. Vous verrez avec lui les détails pour votre avocat** , dit-elle à David, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Elle sortit retrouver Emma au Granny's. Enfin la journée était terminée. Elles dégustèrent un délicieux repas en silence avant de monter. Une fois dans le couloir qui menait à la leur chambre, Emma osa briser le silence.

 **\- Je vais prendre une douche.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir après.**

La brune acquiesça d'un sourire et se glissa dans sa chambre. Emma fit de même. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de ses cheveux. Elle se shampooina, se savonna et se rinça. Elle resta plus que nécessaire sous le jet, afin de profiter de sa chaleur. Lorsqu'elle entendit des coups discrets frappés à sa porte elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula le corps d'une serviette. Elle lui cria d'entrer, puis sortit sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

 **\- J'arrive.**

Elle s'habilla d'un top et d'un short, avant de s'essuyer les cheveux à l'aide de la serviette, décidant de les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain et trouva Régina assise sur son lit. Emma lui sourit et alla se mettre à côté d'elle, assise en tailleur.

 **\- Sacré journée hein ?** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Oui tu l'as dit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce pauvre David ait tout perdu en quelques heures. Qu'il ait enlevé et enfermé quatre personnes, enfin non, cinq,** elle lui lança un sourire, **et qu'il continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était, en souriant.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup souffert, mais il n'était pas obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait.**

 **\- Oui, et maintenant il est arrêté, il ne nuira plus à la ville.**

Elles laissèrent alors un lourd silence s'installer, comprenant ce qui allait maintenant se passer. Régina devait repartir à New York, près de son fils **.** Et Emma, devait trouver un travail, à Boston.

\- **J'ai pas envie de partir** , murmura la blonde.

 **\- Moi non plus** , répondit Régina sur le même ton.

Emma déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Cette dernière répondit immédiatement au baiser et l'approfondit. Elles se détachèrent et s'allongèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis s'endormirent.

Elles furent réveillées assez tôt par le bruit de la pluie battant les fenêtres de la chambre. Elles ouvrirent les yeux pratiquement en même temps. Emma dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière de la pièce, ce qui éclaira le visage de Régine d'un sourire.

 **\- Quoi ?** grogna Emma

 **\- Tu es si mignonne quand tu te réveilles.**

La blonde marmonna des sons totalement incompréhensibles, avant d'enfouir un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller. Elles restèrent encore au lit une petite heure, puis Régina prit l'initiative de se lever. La blonde suivit, à moitié réveillée. Une fois habillées et descendues au restaurant, la brune commanda un café, la blonde un chocolat chaud à la cannelle accompagné d'une part de tarte à la fraise.

Régina buvait tranquillement le liquide chaud, en regardant Emma engloutir sa part de tarte. Son regard dériva sur la fenêtre, que la pluie continuait de frapper dans un boucan incessant.

 **\- Il n'est pas très prudent de prendre la route par ce temps** … s'exprima-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Emma.

 **\- On a qu'à rester le temps que ça se calme, on est plus au jour près !**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis ça nous fait un peu plus de temps ensemble,** ajouta Régina dans un sourire coquin.

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir devant les images qui s'offraient à elle dans son esprit. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, elles remontèrent dans la chambre de Emma.

 **\- Elle va être longue la journée si on ne peut pas sortir à cause du temps !**

 **\- Arrête de râler !** s'exclama Régina qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un livre à la main.

Emma soupira et sortit son téléphone pour y démarrer un jeu. Au bout d'un certain temps elle leva les yeux et observa la brune plongée dans son roman. Elle avait les jambes repliées sur le côté, ce qui offrait à Emma une vue imprenable sur ses jambes. Elle portait une jupe bleu marine qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, ainsi qu'un chemisier gris clair, elle avait enlevé sa veste en entrant dans la chambre. Elle portait des lunettes. Emma parcourut du regard le corps de cette sublime femme à ses côtés.

 **\- Tu sais que t'es sexy avec tes lunettes ?**

Régina sourit sans détacher son regard du roman. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Emma soupirer et retourner à son téléphone. Elle décida alors de l'embêter un peu, de jouer avec elle. Elle laissa glisser une de ses jambes jusqu'à la cuisse de la blonde, et entreprit de la caresser délicatement. A ce contact Emma leva la tête et vit la brune toujours le nez dans son bouquin et comprit ce que la brune faisait. Elle reprit alors son téléphone mais une de ses mains s'égara sur la jambe de Régina pour caresser sa peau du bout des doigts. Régina ne s'attendait pas une réponse de la blonde et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Emma lâcha enfin son téléphone et se rapprocha de la brune. Cette dernière fit mine de rien et continua tant bien que mal sa lecture, même si en réalité il y avait déjà un certain temps qu'elle faisait semblant de lire.

Emma continuait de lui caresser la jambe montant toujours plus haut, jusqu'à buter contre la jupe de Régina. Elle glissa alors doucement sa main sous le tissu pour continuer ses caresses. La brune ferma alors son livre et embrassa Emma. Elles approfondirent le baiser, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un ballet gracieux. Lorsqu'elles se décollèrent, Régina entreprit d'enlever ses lunettes.

\- **Non, garde-les. Je les adore.**

Elle ne se fit pas prier et retourna Emma, afin de se placer à califourchon sur elle. Elle enleva d'une main le t-shirt que portait la blonde et le fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, rapidement rejoint par le soutien-gorge. Régina entama alors un massage des seins de sa compagne. Les fermement, puis les malaxant tendrement. Elle sentit les mains tremblantes d'Emma tentaient de déboutonner son chemisier. Mais n'y parvenant pas, la blonde tira d'un coup sec, faisant voler les boutons de part et d'autre de la pièce.

 **\- Emma !** s'écria la brune, dégoûtée de perdre un chemisier.

 **\- J'adore quand tu t'énerves.**

A cette phrase la blonde se releva pour atteindre les lèvres de Régina, lui faisant glisser le chemisier le long des bras, puis lui dégrafant le sous-vêtement restant par la même occasion.

Régina continua le massage du sein gauche d'Emma, mais délaissa le droit pour faire divaguer sa main le long de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle atteint le pantalon, elle le déboutonna et lui enleva, emportant avec le string. Elle saisit alors le sein de la jeune femme dans sa bouche et lui lécha, mordilla et suçota le téton durci d'excitation, tout en laissant sa main libre se diriger vers l'intimité de sa compagne qui gémit. Elle la caressa de tout son long. Emma poussait des gémissements de plus en plus audibles, perdant peu à peu son souffle, tant l'envie montait en elle. Régina s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

 **\- Supplie-moi.**

 **\- Régina s'il te plaît** , répondit Emma dans un souffle.

La brune pénétra alors un doigt et commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient, puis inséra un deuxième doigt. Emma poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Regina accéléra le mouvement et sentit la blonde se crisper autour de ses doigt, se tendre, se cambrer sous le plaisir. Elle continua toujours plus vite et plus profondément son geste. La blonde jouit si fort que Régina fut obliger d'étouffer ses cris dans ses baisers pour ne pas alerter tout l'hôtel de leur activité. Quand Emma eut repris son souffle, elle se redressa, avant de renverser la brune et inverser leur position. Elle entreprit de lui enlever le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient. Elle était bien décidée à lui faire subir le même traitement.

Elles passèrent la journée enfermées dans cette chambre, s'offrant au plaisir de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir, à bout de force. Elles espéraient secrètement que le temps ne s'arrange pas, que cette « tempête » continue, qu'elles puissent passer encore un peu de temps ensemble.


	7. Au revoir Storybrook

Hey tout le monde !

Oui je sais j'ai pas mal de retard ! J'ai repris les cours cette semaines, et je me suis retrouvais dans un internat sans Wifi, puis alors que je pensait utiliser le forfait internet de mon téléphone, ce dernier a rendu l'âme ! (c'était vraiment pas ma semaine ^^)

Ce qui m'oblige donc à vous annoncer que je ne pourrais poster que le Week End ! Surement le vendredi ou samedi.

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, à ceux qui me suivent, qui ajoute en fav et aux guest. Tout ça me motive énormément.

Je voudrais aussi répondre à deux questions qui me sont souvent posées :

Est-ce qu'Emma et Régina auront une fin heureuse ? Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, je trouve que ça gâche un peu le surprise mais puisque vous insistez... Oui, elles auront une fin heureuse.

Est-ce que je déteste David ? Bien sur que non, mais j'avais besoin d'un personnages pour jouer le "psychopathe" et c'est sur lui que c'est tombé.

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 7, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nos deux héroïnes préférées ;)

Bonne lecture, au week end prochain !^^ *Mwwwaaaa* 3

* * *

Quand Emma se réveilla, elle se trouvait seule dans le lit. Elle cligna des yeux à maintes reprises avant d'y voir quelque chose. La pièce était incroyablement silencieuse. Mais où se trouvait sa magnifique brune ? Elle commença à paniquer. Et si la brune était partie sans un au revoir, pensant la rupture plus facile, laissant la blonde seule dans ce trou paumé ? Elle attrapa son téléphone. Il n'y avait aucun message. Elle sortit de son lit, alla dans la salle de bain. Personne. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone et chercha le nom de la brune. Elle le trouva et lança l'appel. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix de Régina se fit entendre.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Mais t'es où bordel ?** s'emporta la blonde.

\- **Euh … Dans ma chambre. Je m'habille. Pourquoi ?** Sa voix était douce et posée.

Emma se trouva bête. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

 **\- Pour… pour rien. Tu viens me voir quand tu es prête, on ira déjeuner ?**

 **\- Okay.**

La blonde raccrocha et alla se préparer, dix minutes après, elle était prête et entendit de petits coups frappés à sa porte. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage Régina. Elles descendirent manger. Régina observait Emma avaler de gros morceaux de muffins.

 **\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais partie ?**

Emma fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

 **\- Ce matin, au téléphone,** reprit la brune devant le silence de sa compagne, **tu as vraiment cru que j'étais partie ?**

 **\- Non… Enfin si mais je venais de me réveiller, je n'avais pas les idées claires** , se justifia-t-elle.

Régina leva un sourcil avant de boire une gorgée de son café. La pluie n'était pas aussi forte que la veille. Elles pourraient repartirent aujourd'hui. Comme si Emma avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui prit la main et lui sourit.

 **\- Bon on devrait aller ranger nos affaires** , dit Régina le cœur lourd.

Elles montèrent chacune dans leur chambre respective, rangèrent leurs affaires. Régina rangea d'abord très méticuleusement ses vêtements, puis sa trousse de toilette après avoir réajusté son maquillage. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Emma voir si cette dernière était prête à partir. Arrivant à la hauteur de la porte, elle s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'elle entendit la blonde, apparemment au téléphone.

 **\- Non, je peux pas !**

…

 **\- Graham je suis sérieuse, je ne retournerais pas à New-York.**

…

 **\- Je m'en fous de ce que pensent les flics du coin, moi je ne prendrais pas le risque. Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est passé pour Neal.**

…

 **\- Je sais que c'est pas pareil, mais… laisse tomber. On m'attend !**

Elle raccrocha, prit son sac et ouvrit la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec Régina.

 **\- Régina ! Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?**

 **\- Non,** mentit-elle, **je viens d'arriver. On peut y aller ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai tout.**

Elles réglèrent leur séjour, enfin Régina paya tout malgré le refus de Emma. Puis montèrent dans la Mercedes de la brune. Les premières minutes de route se firent dans le silence, avant qu'Emma ne prenne la parole.

 **\- Tu as hâte de retrouver Henry ?** demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

 **\- Oui, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dur avec Belle ! Et toi, tu as du monde à retrouver à Boston ?**

 **\- Non personne.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pas même d'amis ?**

 **\- Non.**

Un silence s'installa dans la voiture. Aucune des deux femmes n'osa prendre la parole.

 **\- Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à New-York avec nous ?** proposa-t-elle timidement.

 **\- Euh… Régina, c'est super sympa. Mais… euh… je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

La brune se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien du passé de la blonde. Elle lui avait vaguement parlé qu'elle n'avait pas de famille. Cette femme l'intriguait, elle hésita à la questionner davantage, mais se ravisa. Le silence qui s'installa était pesant, abrutissant. Régina osa tout même une dernière question.

 **\- Je ne veux pas sembler indiscrète mais… Pourquoi as-tu quitté New-York ?**

Emma la regarda, son regard était posé sur la route. Elle hésitait à répondre. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle l'aimait, mais à quoi bon ? D'ici quelques heures, Emma se retrouverait seule à Boston et Régina repartirait à New-York avec Henry. Après un instant de réflexion, elle décida de lui raconter pourquoi elle avait dû partir.

 **\- J'ai dû fuir quelques problèmes… avec la police** , répondit-elle un peu timidement.

 **\- Oh ! Emma Swan la fugitive ?** réagit la brune avec amusement. **Quel genre de problèmes ?** reprit-elle ensuite plus sérieusement.

\- **C'est à cause de Neal, on s'est rencontrés dans un foyer, quand j'avais une dizaine d'années, il n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi.**

Sa voix était claire, forte, posée **.**

 **\- Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère. On s'adorait, j'aurais fait** **n'importe quoi pour lui et lui pour moi. En grandissant, on est devenus inséparables, on avait un appart' ensemble. Et une voiture volée aussi !**

Elle sourit et regarda la brune qui l'écoutait attentivement, n'osant pas l'interrompre, le regard concentré sur la route.

\- **Puis il est tombé amoureux. Tamara. Elle s'appelait Tamara. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment et c'était réciproque, mais elle rendait Neal heureux, c'était le plus important à mes yeux. Un soir il est venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il voulait la demander en mariage.**

Elle marqua une pause, ressassant ses vieux souvenirs.

\- **Il n'avait pas l'argent pour acheter une bague et… c'est un voleur… nous sommes des voleurs. Il avait prévu de voler une bague de fiançailles dans une bijouterie. Il voulait que je sois sa complice. J'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas faire partie d'un plan aussi foireux.**

Elle baissa la tête, ravalant la colère et les larmes qui tentaient de faire surface.

\- **Il l'a fait. Sans moi. Sauf qu'au lieu de se contenter de la bague, il a pris quelques petits autres trucs. Colliers, montres… Il m'en a offert une.**

Elle caressa l'objet en question, puis continua son récit.

 **\- Il a demandé Tamara en mariage, une belle soirée dans un beau restaurant, elle a accepté de l'épouser. Puis après que toutes les émotions furent retombées, elle a demandé à Neal comment il avait eu la bague. Il a dit ne vouloir avoir aucun secret pour sa future femme. Il lui a raconté le vol, la revente des autres bijoux. Elle voulait le dénoncer, elle refusait de vivre avec un voleur. Mais quand elle a vu la montre à mon poignet, elle m'a accusée de l'avoir embarqué là-dedans, que c'était de ma faute si Neal avait mal tourné. Elle s'est rendue au poste, a dénoncé Neal pour le vol en indiquant que j'étais sa complice …**

Emma posa sa tête sur l'appuie-tête, ferma les yeux et prit une grand inspiration. Régina l'observait du coin de l'œil. Cette histoire était impensable. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite mais n'osa pas demander, remarquant que la blonde avait déjà fait un effort immense en se confiant à elle. Emma finit par rouvrir les yeux, puis tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Elle sentait le regard de Régina posé sur elle, mais préférait ne pas y prêter attention.

Après un certain temps, Régina gara la voiture sur le parking d'un café.

 **\- Une petite pause nous fera le plus grand bien** , répondit-elle au regard interrogateur de Emma.

Elles sortirent de la voiture, s'installèrent puis commandèrent un café et un chocolat à la cannelle. Elles étaient sur une petite table, l'une en face de l'autre.

 **\- Emma, je ne veux vraiment pas que l'on soit séparées** … la voix de Régina se faisait faible et timide.

\- **C'est mieux pour tout le monde comme ça. Je ne peux pas retourner à New-York, Neal s'est fait attraper et même s'il a répété des milliers de fois que je n'avais rien à voir avec le vol, les flics me cherchent. Ils disent qu'ils veulent juste me parler, avoir ma version des faits, mais je les connais, si j'y vais, jamais je ressortirais.** Elle tenta de se calmer un peu en avalant une gorgée de chocolat que le serveur venait de leur apporter.

 **\- Fuir ne fait que te rendre encore plus coupable !** Elle regarda Emma soupirer. **Je pourrais venir avec toi à Boston.**

 **\- Et laisser vivre ton fils avec une hors-la-loi ? Et puis il n'a peut-être pas envie de déménager à Boston, loin de ses amis, ses habitudes. Et ton travail ? Non, tu ne dois pas bouleverser toute ta vie pour moi.**

 **\- Mais Emma, tu l'as déjà bouleversée. Depuis le jour où je t'ai abritée dans ma voiture. Je t'aime.** A ces derniers mots, Emma leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas accroché leur regard ainsi. Trop longtemps. Régina profita de l'éclat émeraude des yeux de la blonde. Savourant chaque seconde, chaque minute de cet échange silencieux. Pas besoin de mots. Juste de son regard. Après d'interminables minutes pour Régina, Emma mit fin au contact visuel, baissant la tête.

 **\- Mais on ne peut pas Régina, je ne veux pas…** Elle se leva et se dirigea au comptoir, elle paya leurs consommations, puis se retourna vers Régina. Cette dernière était restait là, la bouche encore entrouverte par l'effet de choc. C'est seulement quand elle sentit la main d'Emma sur son épaule qu'elle se ressaisit, avalant d'une traite ce qui restait de son café avant de se lever, saluer d'un signe de tête le serveur, puis passer devant Emma pour se diriger vers sa Mercedes. Les deux femmes s'installèrent en silence. Tout comme le reste du trajet, qui se déroula sans un mot jusqu'à Boston. Régina s'arrêta près d'une place au milieu de laquelle une fontaine laissait quelques rayons de soleil traverser son rideau d'eau. La brune coupa le moteur, sortit de la voiture, imitée par Emma.

 **\- Bien** , commença Régina, **je crois qu'on y est. Merci, d'être venue à Storybrook avec moi… et Henry, pour t'être occupée de lui. A ce propos, je te dois de l'argent et...**

 **\- Non,** la coupa Emma, **je n'en veux pas, je l'ai fait par plaisir plus que par intérêt.**

 **\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Il te faut bien de l'argent pour vivre ici !** s'exclama-t-elle en désignant la ville les entourant.

 **\- Mais Régina je ne veux pas ton argent,** répéta-t-elle, refusant les billets que la brune lui tendait.

Régina l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- **Merci, Merci, Merci pour tout.**

Emma lui agrippa la nuque et l'attira un peu plus contre elle. Puis déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de l'approfondir. Des passants se retournaient, les dévisageaient. Mais elles n'y prêtaient nullement attention, profitant une dernière fois du doux goût des lèvres de l'autre.

Emma se détacha du baiser et de l'étreinte, se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture, y prit ses affaires et retourna se placer devant Régina restée plantée sur place.

\- **Prends soin de toi ma Régina.** Elle lui embrassa la joue et partit.

Elle marcha aussi vite que possible jusqu'à un croisement où elle tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire. Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer, sentant tout son corps se dérober sous le poids de ses larmes. Elle sentait les perles salées couler le long de ses joues, puis s'écraser à la base de son cou.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Emma déambulait toujours dans les rues de Boston, les yeux encore rouges et bouffis. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Elle mit les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans pour les réchauffer. Sa main gauche entra en contact avec du papier. Emma le sorti de sa poche, et découvrit les billets de Régina. Elle lui avait glissé dans la poche pendant leur étreinte. En les regardant, elle levant les yeux au ciel. Sa brune était vraiment têtue.

Elle prit une chambre d'un petit hôtel. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'affala sur le lit après avoir jeté son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Elle fixa le plafond un long moment avant de sortir son téléphone de la poche de son éternelle veste rouge. Elle le déverrouilla et chercha le contact. Puis, elle lança l'appel.

OOOoooOOO

Régina poussa la porte de sa maison. Elle posa son sac et sa veste dans l'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans l'imposant miroir accroché au mur. D'un geste de la main, elle replaça une mèche rebelle puis se dirigea vers le salon, où Belle et Henry l'attendaient.

 **\- Maman !** s'écria le garçon, lui courant dans les bras.

 **\- Mon chéri. Belle, comment ça va ? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?** demanda-t-elle son fils se décrochant d'elle.

 **\- On est arrivés il y a une demi-heure. Ça va bien, mais toi, tu as l'air fatigué.**

 **\- La route probablement.**

 **\- Maman tu as faim ? Belle a commandé des pizzas** , s'exclama Henry en tendant un carton contenant quelques parts restant d'une pizza 4 fromages **.**

Habituellement la brune aurait refusé une part de pizza, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes alimentaires et, elle aurait probablement fait une réflexion à son fils sur le fait qu'il en consomme trop souvent. Mais là, elle tendit la main vers le carton et saisit une part encore tiède, puis croqua un bon morceau sous le regard de Belle et son fils.

 **\- J'ai… très faim** , mentit-elle.

Henry quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre laissant les deux femmes seules.

 **\- Régina, tu es sûre que ça va ?**

\- **Oui, pourquoi ?** répliqua Régina.

\- **Tu n'as pas l'air bien, puis tu manges de la pizza ! Je te connais depuis** q **uinze ans et je ne t'ai jamais vue manger de la pizza. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- C'est compliqué** , répondit simplement Régina.

\- **Mais encore ?**

 **\- Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Si tu veux rester dormir ce soir pas de problème, tu peux utiliser la chambre d'amis.**

 **\- Régina, tu changes de sujet ! C'est Emma c'est ça ?**

A l'entente du prénom Régina se figea. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Après leur baiser d'à Dieu, Régina était restée debout, seule sur le trottoir. Puis elle était rentrée dans sa voiture, s'écroulant sur le volant, en larmes. Elle avait ensuite reprit la route jusqu'à New York, essayant de chasser toute les images de la blonde qui défilaient dans ses pensées.

 **\- Je suis fatiguée je vais aller me coucher** , dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Régina était dans sa salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre, en train d'enfiler son pyjama quand entendit son téléphone vibrer sur sa commode. Elle se dirigea vers lui. « Appel entrant de Emma Swan ». La brune regarda son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de vibrer. Après quelque secondes, l'écran s'alluma et laissa apparaitre qu'elle avait un message vocal. Elle hésita, puis déclencha l'appel de sa messagerie :

 _«_ _ **Bonjour Régina, c'est Emma. J'espère que tu es bien arrivée chez toi, que Henry est en forme et content de te voir. Je tiens à te remercier sincèrement pour l'argent. Tu es vraiment têtue, mais ne change pas. Bonne soirée. Je t'… au revoir Régina**_ _. »_

OOOoooOOO

Emma était au lit depuis un certain temps, tournant en rond. Il lui était impossible de dormir. Après son appel à Régina, elle était descendue au restaurant de l'hôtel et s'était forcé à avaler quelque chose. Pourquoi Régina n'avait pas répondu ? Mais surtout pourquoi s'en inquiétait-elle autant ? La situation plutôt claire pourtant, elle l'avait laissée, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles ne seraient plus ensembles. Normal que la brune ait décidé de l'ignorer pour l'oublier. Cela brisait le cœur de Emma, mais elle avait brisé celui de Régina. Comment l'oublier ? Oublier tous ces moments passés ensemble. Tous ces instants partagés. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Graham, son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Que faire maintenant ?

Elle raccrocha enfin le téléphone après une longue discussion avec son ami. Il lui avait conseillé de l'oublier, de penser à autre chose et de tourner la page. A vrai dire ça ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée. Elle finit par s'endormir épuisée, seule et triste.


	8. Une nouvelle histoire

**Hey ! Je sais que je poste un peu tard, mais on est toujours samedi pour ma défense.**

 **J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre (désolé ^^). Je vous remercie de suivre l'histoire, c'est grâce à vous que reste motivée. Merci aux guests et aux lecteurs silencieux, vous êtes tous merveilleux, tous autant que vous êtes.**

 **Sans plus attendre le chapitre 8, il doit rester des fautes, je n'ai trop eu le temps de me relire.**

 **Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine 3 *MWWAAAA***

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna huit heures trente, Emma tenta de lui infliger une claque assez violente pour l'éteindre mais son bras manqua sa cible. C'est non sans un grognement que la blonde entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux pour réitérer son geste.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle était à Boston. Graham l'avait rejointe il y avait une dizaine de jours et s'était installé avec elle dans un petit appart' à la sortie de la ville. Elle se rappela son sourire en voyant son ami arriver au volant de sa Volkswagen jaune. C'était sa voiture, celle de Neal et la sienne. Malheureusement, elle était tombée en panne le jour où Emma avait décidé de quitter la ville. Graham l'avait envoyée en réparation et la blonde l'en remercia des centaines de fois.

Un sourire niais sur le visage, Emma se leva enfin, puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Le froid agrippa immédiatement ses jambes et ses bras à la sortie de la chambre. Il était vrai qu'un simple top et un short ne tenaient pas chaud. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la cuisine, Graham lui tendit un café.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** lui demanda-t-il de son air joyeux naturel.

 **\- Mouais… Et toi ?** essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

 **\- Super, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Comme d'hab',** lâcha-t-elle après un soupir, **tenter de trouver un boulot et rentrer bredouille.**

Emma soupira. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle cherchait désespérément du travail. Sans succès. Rien ne l'intéressait. Elle avait eu plusieurs entretiens mais aucun ne s'était avéré fructueux. Elle désespérait totalement. Graham travaillait dans un magasin spécialisé dans la chasse. En arrivant à Boston il n'avait pas mis de temps à se faire embaucher, contrairement à Emma.

 **\- Déprime pas ! Tu vas finir par en trouver un, de boulot.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai eu un entretien ?**

 **\- Non c'est bon … Je pense que ton problème c'est ton manque de motivation… il n'y a vraiment pas un job qui te fait plaisir, qui t'attire** ?

Evidemment qu'il y en avait. Elle aurait adoré travailler dans la police, enquêter et appréhender le suspect comme à Storybrook avec Régina. Mais c'était impossible. Une femme considérée comme complice de vol n'avait pas sa place dans les forces de l'ordre…

\- **Et t'as des entretiens de prévus aujourd'hui ?** reprit Graham devant le silence de Emma.

\- **Ouais, un. Pour bosser à l'accueil d'un hôtel. Mais je suis sûre que je ne serai pas prise… Comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Pars pas si négative ! Sinon c'est certain que tu resteras au chômage…**

 **\- C'est un travail dans un hôtel de bouges… J'ai pas le profil !**

 **\- Dis pas ça. C'est quel hôtel ?**

 **\- Le Zelena's Dream. Ou un truc comme ça.**

 **\- Oui je connais, là-bas il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont les moyens, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu aies une chance.**

 **\- Tu me vois moi : « Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Une chambre, vue sur la place ou sur les jardins ? » Non, ce n'est pas pour moi.**

Graham soupira face à l'imitation de son amie. Puis il sortit, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, laissant la blonde seule dans l'appartement. Emma réfléchissait déjà au tournant que pourrait prendre son entretien. Tout pourrait bien se dérouler ou au contraire très mal. Dans un élan de motivation, elle finit son bol de céréales et alla s'habiller. Elle choisit un jean clair, accompagné d'un chemisier bordeaux. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue, se maquilla légèrement et enfila des bottines noires.

Arrivée devant le Zelena's Dream, Emma gara sa Volkswagen jaune et pénétra dans le hall, pour une fois, elle était à l'heure. Les grandes portes de verre et de dorures s'ouvraient sur l'immense hall de l'hôtel. Haut de plafond, où de magnifiques lustres blancs éclairaient la pièce d'une chaude lumière. Le sol, probablement en marbre laissait refléter les clients. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et se présenta. Un petit brun vêtu d'un costume la dévisagea avant de prendre le téléphone et indiquer à sa supérieure que son rendez-vous était arrivé. Une fois l'appel terminé il lui expliqua où se rendre. Ella alla donc au bureau de la propriétaire des lieux. La porte était ouverte et une femme assise à son bureau invita Emma à entrer. Elle se leva ensuite et ferma la porte.

- **Bonjour, Mlle Wicked, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Zelena. Je suis la propriétaire de l'hôtel** , se présenta la femme en s'accompagnant d'un geste de la main et invitant Emma à s'assoir.

\- **Bonjour, Emma Swan. Je suis là pour votre proposition d'emploi.**

 **\- A l'accueil oui. Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous parlez de cet hôtel. Je voulais un endroit qui reflète toute la beauté et la luxure du monde.**

« Elle est complètement timbrée celle-là » songea Emma en gardant un sourire figé sur le visage et observant son interlocutrice. Les yeux de cette dernière, pourtant déjà clairs, s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle parlait de son hôtel. Elle lui tint un discours d'une dizaine de minutes sur l'importance que ce lieu avait pour elle, de ce qu'il se devait de paraitre aux clients. La blonde hochait régulièrement la tête pour montrer qu'elle l'écoutait toujours.

Après ce monologue vint l'heure des questions sur les aptitudes d'Emma. Elle essayait de sembler la plus convaincante possible malgré l'idée qui s'étendait dans son esprit, qu'elle n'aurait jamais le poste. De toute façon, elle ne se sentirait pas à sa place dans tout ce luxe. Après un énième question, Zelena se leva, un sourire toujours immense sur le visage.

\- **Bien je pense que nous avons terminé Mlle Swan. Je vous appellerai pour vous faire part de ma décision. Car je dois être honnête, vous n'êtes pas la seule que je dois voir pour ce poste.**

 **\- Bien sûr,** ajouta Emma en se levant à son tour.

La femme la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte puis lui serra vivement la main, avant de s'en retourner à son bureau.

OOOoooOOO

Régina venait de finir sa vaisselle quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle poussa un soupir en s'essuyant les mains et le saisit.

\- Mme Mills, décrocha-t-elle

\- …

\- Non désolée par pour le moment, vraiment, je vous rappelle dès ma reprise. Elle raccrocha assez brutalement son téléphone.

Depuis trois semaines, les appels pour le travail fusaient, mais elle n'acceptait que très peu de dossiers. Seuls ceux près de chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'une pause, de passer du temps auprès de son fils. Elle sortit de sa cuisine, se dirigea vers son bureau. Une pile de dossiers qui n'avançaient pas, malgré les heures de travail de Régina. Elle devait avouer que le travail à la maison était un avantage. Mais là, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à se focaliser sur son travail, il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Après un soupir, elle attrapa enfin un dossier et le survola du regard. Une histoire de vol. Rien de bien excitant mais il fallait qu'elle s'y mette. Elle passa la matinée à lire et relire les notes des enquêteurs, les dépositions. Elle finit par écrire son opinion, afin que le dossier soit rouvert. Une fois la lettre terminée elle s'accorda une pause et alla boire un café dans sa cuisine. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir tasse à la main. Depuis son voyage à Strorybrook, la brune ne sortait que très peu. Elle préférait rester seule. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et la tira de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle vit le numéro de son supérieur.

 **\- Régina Mills**

\- _**Bonjour Régina, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, il faut que nous nous voyions. Quand êtes-vous disponible ?**_

 **\- Maintenant** , répondit-elle prise au dépourvu, **le temps d'arriver.**

\- _**Très bien, à tout de suite.**_

L'homme raccrocha sans un mot de plus, laissant à Régina le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis se ressaisissant, elle monta à sa salle de bain se refaire une beauté. Une fois le teint rafraîchit, elle prit ses clefs de voiture et sortit de sa maison. Arrivée à la hauteur de sa berline noire, elle lissa sa jupe avant de s'installer au volant. Elle mit le contact, puis sortit de son allée goudronnée. Le trafic était fluide, elle ne mit pas trop de temps pour arriver à destination.

Régina attendait depuis dix minutes sur les sièges en dehors du bureau, quand enfin, l'homme apparut. Plutôt grand, il portait un costume noir agrémenté d'une cravate rouge. Le crâne dégarni était entouré de ce qui lui restait de cheveux, blancs. D'un signe de la main il invita la brune à le suivre. Dans le bureau, Régina prit place face à son supérieur.

\- **Bien, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est qu'il faut que l'on discute de votre travail ces dernier temps** , commença-t-il, **il est… comment dire… superficiel. Vous ne rendez rien de concret. De votre part, c'est extrêmement décevant.**

 **\- Je sais Georges, je suis sincèrement navrée. Je vais arranger ça.**

 **\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt. Si vos résultats ne sont pas revenus à la normale d'ici une semaine, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre place chez nous.**

 **\- Mais, cela fait tellement d'années que…**

 **\- Oui Régina, la coupa-t-il, justement, sur toutes ces années, je n'ai rien eu à redire de votre travail. Mais depuis quelques semaines vous ne rendez jamais vos dossiers en temps et en heure, vous vous occupez de la première analyse du dossier et envoyez votre simple avis, au lieu de vous investir jusqu'au bout. Que se passe-t-il ?**

Emma. Voilà ce qu'il se passait. La brune ne cessait de penser à elle. Pas une seule seconde. Comment oublier son visage, son parfum. Elle refusait de travailler sur le terrain car à chaque fois, elle espérait secrètement que la blonde la rejoigne.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je dois être fatiguée** , mentit-elle. **Mais je faire tout mon possible pour me rattraper. Je vous le promets.**

 **\- Je compte sur vous Régina. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant.**

 **\- Merci, au revoir Georges** , lui sourit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra vivement.

Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, elle respira à plein poumons l'air frais, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les passants l'évitant au dernier moment, souvent pendus à leur téléphone. Elle prit la décision de se promener un peu avant de rentrer chez elle. Après avoir remonté plusieurs rues, toutes aussi bruyantes les unes que les autres, elle trouva un petit parc et s'y aventura. Parmi toute cette verdure, tout lui semblait #si calme. Elle s'assit sur un banc et observa une abeille butiner un parterre de tulipes qui se trouvait à côté du banc. Puis, lorsqu'elle s'envola au loin Régina resta là, à profiter de ce calme. Elle songea à son entrevue avec Georges. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se remette au travail ou ça lui coûterait sa place. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Sortie de ses pensées par un enfant qui courait, elle jeta un œil à sa montre. « Il était déjà si tard ? ». Henry ne tarderait pas à sortir de cours. Régina se leva donc et s'en retourna à sa voiture, pour une fois, elle irait chercher son fils à l'école.

Une fois garée devant l'établissement scolaire, la femme patienta sagement jusqu'à la sortie des élèves. Quand un amas d'enfants se forma aux grilles, la brune sortit de sa voiture et se dressa sur ses hauts talons afin d'apercevoir sa tête brune parmi la multitude de visages. Une fois Henry en vue, elle agita un bras pour lui signaler sa présence. En la voyant, le visage du garçon s'illumina d'un sourire. Il courut dans sa direction, prenant tout de même garde aux voitures circulant déjà.

\- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est comme ça que l'on accueille sa mère quand elle décide de venir te chercher pour te faire plaisir ?

Henry lâcha un rire qui fit sourire la brune.

OOOoooOOO

Emma était encore au lit, quand des coups frappés à sa porte de chambre la firent sursauter. Après un grognement de la blonde, la voix de Graham se fit entendre à travers la porte.

\- **Debout la paresseuse, il est presque 11h, c'est mon jour de repos et je n'ai pas envie de le passer seul !**

La blonde enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, comme si son ami pouvait voir au travers de la porte, de nouveaux coups vinrent s'écraser contre le bois.

 **\- J'arrive,** finit-elle par crier.

Après avoir suffisamment émergé dans son lit, elle se leva enfin. Elle alla immédiatement sous la douche, pensant que ça la réveillerait peut-être plus. Quand elle dû se savonner, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de gel douche. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment mal. Dans un grognement, elle sortit le bras de la cabine de douche et ouvrit un placard où se trouvait le gel douche neuf. Heureusement pour elle, il y en avait. Elle le saisit et l'ouvrit. En étalant le liquide froid sur sa peau, elle ne put retenir un frisson. Non que la température du produit lui donnât la chair de poule, mais le parfum à la pomme lui rappela subitement la personne qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier. Elle dût se retenir à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Non, pas maintenant. Elle parvenait enfin à faire sortir la brune de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas rechuter maintenant. Elle le rinça rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain où l'odeur s'était répandue. Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, n'oubliant pas de se parfumer pour faire disparaître la senteur pomme de sa peau.

Quand elle débarqua dans la cuisine, Graham remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose troublait la blonde, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre d'un regard noir qu'il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre. Il lui adressa un sourire, puis sortit de la pièce pour se rendre au salon. Emma se servit un bol de céréales, qu'elle mangea sans grand appétit. Puis elle rejoignit Graham dans le salon.

 **\- Alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui** ? lui demanda-t-elle pour être sûre d'éviter toute question.

 **\- Bah je ne sais pas trop. T'as des envies particulières ?** Pensant que la blonde choisirait des activités pour la détendre.

 **\- Piscine ou ciné ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas les deux ?**

 **\- Ok, c'est parti.**

Ils se préparèrent à partir. Ils s'arrêtèrent manger à midi avant d'aller à la piscine. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à 15h, s'amusant à s'éclabousser entre deux brasses. La blonde souriait et se détendait un peu. Cependant, la brune avait refait surface dans ses pensées et il allait être difficile de les surpasser. Arrivés au cinéma, ils mirent cinq minutes à choisir le film.

Mais sous les airs suppliants d'Emma, Graham céda et ils partirent voir le film d'horreur, au grand désespoir de l'homme qui avait opté pour une comédie romantique. Le pot de pop-corn sur les genoux, Emma gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, tandis que son ami évitait certaines scènes en tournant la tête. Le film terminé, ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Boston discutant de tout et de rien.

\- **Il est déjà 20h, ça te dit un petit resto ?** proposa Graham.

\- **Si c'est toi qui paies** , confirma Emma avec un rire.

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant italien. L'ambiance qui y régnait était calme et détendue. Parfait pour une soirée tranquille après leur journée bien chargée. Une fois les plats commandés, Emma s'excusa et se rendit aux toilettes. Une fois devant le miroir, elle se regarda avant de s'appuyer les mains contre le lavabo. Quelque chose se préparait, elle le sentait, mais quoi ? Elle prit le temps d'inspirer profondément et de souffler avant de ressentir et de se réinstaller à table. Graham l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux auquel elle répondit naturellement.

\- **Emma il faut que je te parle** , commença-t-il de son air le plus sérieux.

\- **C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?** N'observant aucune réaction de la part de son ami, elle reprit son sérieux. **Je t'écoute**.

\- **On se connaît depuis quoi ? Au moins vingt ans. Et, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée.** Devant la tête d'Emma, il reprit sans une pause. **Je sais que tu préfères les femmes, depuis le temps je le sais. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de garder mes sentiments pour moi.**

Emma entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à répondre quelque chose d'insensé, mais le serveur arriva avec leurs plats. Ils le remercièrent d'un signe de la tête avant que Emma n'essaie de parler.

\- **Graham, je … enfin … euh,** elle cherchait en vain des mots, ne sachant même ce qu'elle voulait répondre.

\- **Emma** , il lui attrapa la main, **je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer, écoute, profite de ce que tu as dans ton assiette. On peut en reparler plus tard si tu veux.**

Emma ne répondit que d'un léger sourire avant de dégager sa main pour manger le contenu de son assiette. Le reste du repas se passa sans un mot, tout comme le retour à l'appartement. Le silence qui c'était instauré entre les deux amis se faisait lourd et oppressant. Emma alla s'asseoir dans le canapé faisant signe à Graham de l'accompagner.

Une fois installés l'un à côté de l'autre, Emma réunit toutes ses forces pour s'adresser à lui. Elle avait bien réfléchi dans tout ce mutisme. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle relation l'aiderait à oublier l'ancienne ? De plus elle tenait à Graham et souhaitait rester avec lui plus que tout.

\- **J'ai réfléchi, à ce que tu as dit. Et … je pense … qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance … pour toi et moi…** ses paroles se faisaient hésitantes malgré le nombre de fois incalculable où elle se les était répétées dans sa tête.

OOOoooOOO

Régina travaillait dur depuis son entrevue avec George il y avait maintenant un mois, la période d'une semaine s'était merveilleusement bien déroulée mais elle n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir d'avoir tant abandonné son travail. Elle s'acharnait sur un dossier dans son bureau, quand on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, elle lissa machinalement le bas de sa jupe, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet avant d'ouvrir. Un livreur de pizza se présenta à elle :

 **\- Bonjour j'ai trois Margarita pour Monsieur Brown.**

 **\- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas ici.**

 **\- Oh, excusez-moi du dérangement alors, avez-vous une idée d'où ça se trouve ?** reprit le jeune homme déconcerté.

\- **Non pas du tout, mais j'espère que vous trouverez. Bonne journée.**

 **\- Merci, bonne journée.**

Elle referma la porte, puis se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas rapide, agacée par ce dérangement, elle regarda sa montre. Qui pouvait bien commander trois pizzas à 10h du matin ? La sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle s'apprêta à répondre sèchement mais se ravisa en voyant le nom de Georges King s'afficher.

 **\- Régina Mills.**

 _ **\- Régina, comment allez-vous ?**_

 **\- Bien et vous ?**

 _ **\- Bien. Vous travaillez ?**_

 **\- Oui bien sûr Georges, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne plus vous décevoir.**

 _ **\- Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Une affaire de meurtre dans le Massachusetts. Votre collègue devait s'en occuper mais un problème de santé l'en empêche. Vous pouvez y aller à sa place ?**_

 **\- Oui, quand dois-je partir ?**

 _ **\- Si vous pouviez dès demain ce serait parfais.**_

 **\- Je partirai donc demain.**

 _ **\- Je vous envoie une copie du dossier. Au revoir Régina.**_

 **\- Merci. Au revoir Georges.**

OOOoooOOO

Emma se réveilla doucement, l'odeur de chocolat chaud lui chatouillant les narines. Elle comprit que Graham n'était plus dans le lit en se retournant et le trouvant vide. Après s'être longuement étirée, elle entreprit de se lever. Elle ramassa ses vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce, témoignant de leur nuit agitée. Une fois quelque chose enfilé elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva Graham en train de lui préparer le petit déjeuné.

\- **Bien dormi Princesse ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Plutôt oui, et toi ?** répondit-elle avec un sourire quand il lui tendit un bol de chocolat et une assiette de pancakes, **merci, ça sent bon.**

 **\- Oui j'ai bien dormi. Je dois aller travailler tôt ce matin, mais je te promets de ne pas rentrer tard. Régale-toi !** ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

Emma souriait niaisement dans la cuisine. Elle regarda l'heure. Elle devait partir travailler dans une heure et demi. Elle avait finalement obtenu le poste au Zelena's Dream. Au début, elle avait du mal à s'habituer au lieu, mais elle s'était facilement adaptée et avait pris ces marques. Elle termina tranquillement son assiette, puis fila prendre une douche.

Quand l'eau chaude percuta sa peau, elle ferma les yeux. Sa relation avec Graham avait beau être récente d'un mois seulement, Emma se sentait bien. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec un homme, mais aussi qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments envers un homme. Elle ne pensait plus du tout à Régina, bien qu'elle ait dû se résigner à jeter le gel douche à la pomme.

Une fois lavée et rincée, elle se sécha les cheveux, s'habilla, se maquilla et prit la direction de l'hôtel. Elle pénétra comme à son habitude par l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle accrocha son petit badge « Emma, hôtesse d'accueil » à son haut et prit place derrière le comptoir impeccable. La matinée fut plutôt tranquille. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle laissa sa place à son collègue qui la remplaçait sur sa pause. Elle se rendit alors dans la petite salle destinée aux employés et entama son repas. Son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait. C'était Graham, comme chaque midi, il l'appelait à sa pause. Emma trouvait ça touchant. Elle resta à discuter de sa matinée et écouta le récit de celle de son petit ami. Une fois l'appel terminé, elle finit de manger, puis sortit un livre de son sac. Les pauses étaient longues ici, et parfois, elle s'ennuyait.

Après un chapitre lu, elle regarda l'heure. Il était l'heure d'y retourner. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir échangea quelques mots avec son collègue et se mit au travail. L'après-midi fut plus chargée que la matinée. Le flux de personnes qui animait l'hôtel ne désemplissait pas. Emma gérait les nouveaux clients qui demandaient une chambre, les clients qui souhaitaient des réponses à leurs diverses questions, le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner.

Quand le calme se réinstalla enfin autour d'Emma, elle se permit de souffler un peu. Un quart d'heure et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Le téléphone sonna, elle répondit à la demande du client. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers le comptoir. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à la personne présente, elle lança :

 **\- Je suis à vous dans une petite minute.**

Puis reprit sa conversation avec le client, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle raccrocha enfin le combiné.

 **\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** demanda-t-elle, levant enfin la tête. La femme face à elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose, son visage plongé vers son sac, mais Emma aurait pu reconnaître la chevelure brune parmi mille.

 **\- Une chambre s'il vous… Emma ?!** s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête.

 **\- Régina.**


	9. Sentiments Réanimés

**Hey ! Comment aller vous ? Moi parfaitement bien ^^**

 **Tout d'abord, encore un énorme merci pour vos Fav/Follow ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci pour vos reviews, merci aux guests, et tous ceux que je ne peux pas citer.**

 *** _Blackkfeather_ Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ma faute pour "luxe", erreur de frappe ^^***

 **J'ai adorée vos réactions face à Graham/Emma, ça ne vous plait pas du tout on dirait ... *petit rire sadique***

 **Voilà le chapitre 9, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine 3**

* * *

Elles restèrent à se regarder de longues minutes, totalement immobiles, figées par la surprise. Emma avait dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. A la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur la brune, un choc à l'intérieur de son corps avait manqué de la faire tomber. Comme s'il elle se réveillait après un rêve. Subitement, elle avait eu l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation n'était que de vagues souvenirs.

Régina quant à elle, aurait préféré pouvoir s'enfuir, prendre ses jambes à son cou devant cette situation. Elle avait essayé à quelques reprises de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche malgré les mouvements de ses lèvres.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda finalement Emma.

 **Je** **…** **travaille** , sa voix était à peine audible mais Emma dut l'entendre car elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers son ordinateur.

\- **Tu** **veux** **donc** **une** **chambre** **?**

\- **Oui**.

 **\- La 307, troisième étage, vue sur jardin. Tu veux que je fasse monter tes valises ?**

 **\- Non, c'est bon merci.** Elle attrapa la clef que lui tendait la blonde, en évitant soigneusement tout contact, puis prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

Une fois la porte refermée Régina ferma les yeux. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Emma travaillait vraiment dans l'hôtel choisi par son bureau, parmi tous ceux qui se trouvaient à Boston. Quand l'ascenseur émit un son et que les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle déposa ses affaires dans un coin, puis se jeta sur le lit. Les perles salées qui coulaient de ses yeux, témoignaient que la brune n'avait pas cessé de penser à la blonde.

Puis elle se repassa les images de cette arrivée à l'hôtel dans sa tête. Emma avait d'abord parut choquée, puis, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, seul le tutoiement montrait leur passé commun. Régina s'assit sur le bord du lit et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir et prit la décision de faire comme la blonde. Ignorer le passé. Après tout, elles n'étaient plus ensembles, à quoi bon s'acharner. Elle réajusta son maquillage que les pleurs avaient en partie ruiné, puis regarda l'heure. Bientôt 19h30. Elle respira fortement, ouvrit sa porte et sortit en direction du restaurant.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, la brune sortit et se dirigea directement vers l'entrée du restaurant, qui se trouvait face au comptoir d'accueil. Elle s'assit à une table près d'une fenêtre côté rue. Après avoir commandé, elle regarda les passants, moins nombreux à cette heure, déambuler le long des routes. Quand son regard se posa sur une silhouette. La blonde était là sur le bord du trottoir, attendant quelque chose. Le mouvement de ses mains contre ses bras indiquait que le froid commençait à la saisir. Puis une voiture se gara. Un homme en sortit. Régina n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui cela pouvait bien être, qu'il embrassa Emma. Régina se leva de table et sortit du restaurant sous le regard du serveur qui arrivait avec son plat.

OOOoooOOO

Emma monta dans la voiture de Graham. Le chauffage à fond, elle put se réchauffer. Sa vieille Volkswagen jaune n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête et avait refusé de démarrer. Sur le chemin Graham lui raconta sa journée. Elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, ses pensées encore tournées vers Régina. Combien de chances y avait-il que la brune arrive dans l'hôtel où elle travaillait ?

Arrivés à l'appartement, Emma décida d'aller prendre une douche. Graham se mit à préparer le repas. Une fois seule dans la salle de bain, Emma s'écroula à genoux, sur le carrelage froid. La brune était revenue dans sa vie. Quel comportement adopter ? Que lui dire ? C'en était trop pour Emma. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pour s'écraser dans son cou, lui donnaient des frissons. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau d'abord froide, se réchauffa rapidement. Elle devait réfléchir. Demain, elle travaillait tôt, elle serait à l'hôtel probablement avant que le brune n'en sorte. Elle serait obligée de la croiser. Après un long soupir elle sortit de la douche. Elle enfila quelque chose de chaud, puis rejoignit Graham à la cuisine. Il lui proposa de manger devant un film dans le salon. Emma accepta mais à vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se coucher et tenter de dormir pour oublier, l'espace d'une nuit, ce que Régina avait ranimé au fond d'elle.

Ils avaient terminé de manger depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais ils attendaient la fin de film pour aller se coucher. Emma était lovée contre Graham. Elle se revoyait quand ils étaient adolescents, et que la jeune fille quittait en douce son foyer d'accueil pour se rendre chez son ami. Elle l'avait rencontré quand ils étaient petits et qu'elle était dans une famille de Boston. Ils devinrent vite inséparables, restant en contact où que Emma se trouve. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, devant ce film, l'un contre l'autre. Mais surtout, ensemble. Emma se rendit alors compte de ce qui se passait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de se mettre en couple avec lui. C'était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Le seul ami en fait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se leva et se tourna vers Graham :

 **\- Je suis fatiguée je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit** , dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à quitter la pièce.

 **\- D'accord je te rejoins bientôt** , lui répondit-il, un peu surprit.

\- **Non,** dit-elle en s'arrêtant, **je vais dans ma chambre, seule pour ce soir.**

Graham la regarda quitter la pièce et se diriger vers sa chambre. Il resta dans l'incompréhension un certain temps, puis décida d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Emma était dans son lit, elle tournait en rond et peinait à trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, des images de la belle brune refaisaient surface dans son esprit. Tout, de leur rencontre sur la route, jusqu'à leur séparation sur un trottoir de Boston en passant par le motel. Elle finit par s'endormir épuisée, non sans une dernière pensée pour la brune.

OOOoooOOO

Régina avait couru jusque dans sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur, elle avait emprunté les escaliers. Avachie sur son lit, elle repensait aux images qu'elle venait de voir. Emma avait-elle réellement embrassé cet homme ? Régina était perdue, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Après tout, elles n'étaient plus ensembles. Mais la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, un homme en plus, avait animé une émotion en elle, la jalousie. Emma semblait épanouie. Elle avait un travail dans un endroit magnifique. La brune aurait dû se réjouir pour elle. Mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. A l'instant où son regard avait croisé le regard de la belle hôtesse d'accueil, Régina avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. La blonde était si rayonnante. De plus, la tenue qu'elle portait avait intrigué la brune, pas habituée à la voir vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, les cheveux attachés en queue, le maquillage léger et frais.

Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Au petit matin, elle prit sa douche, tentant de se concentrer sur la journée de travail qui l'attendait. Elle cacha ses immenses cernes avec du maquillage. Elle opta pour un petit déjeuner dans la chambre et appela le service d'étage, ne connaissant pas les horaires de la blonde, elle n'aurait pas supporté de la croiser en se rendant au restaurant.

OOOoooOOO

Le bruit strident du réveil d'Emma résonna dans sa chambre. Elle se leva péniblement. Elle s'habilla et se rendit à la cuisine. Graham dormait toujours et cela l'arrangeait, elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer de son départ soudain de la veille. Elle engloutit son bol de céréales et prit le chemin de l'hôtel. Elle détestait commencer tôt, comme ce matin.

A peine arrivée, un collègue l'interpella.

\- **Emma, il y a Wicked qui veut te voir. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant si tu veux mon avis, elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Okay, j'y vais, merci Franck.**

Elle prit donc le chemin du bureau de sa supérieure. Elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle voulait la voir. Elle verrait bien. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa timidement. Une voix lui répondit d'entrer.

\- **Bonjour, vous avez demandé à me voir ?**

 **\- Bonjour. Oui, asseyez-vous.**

La blonde s'exécuta et fixa son interlocutrice, attendant la suite.

# **\- Vous faites un travail remarquable à l'accueil. Je suis extrêmement satisfaite de vous.**

 **\- Merci.** Répondit Emma, soulagé face à une bonne nouvelle, mais Zelena reprit.

 **\- Un de vos collègues au service d'étage vient de subir un accident important. Il va bien, mais ne pourra pas reprendre le travail de sitôt. Je souhaite donc vous proposer de réduire vos heures à l'accueil, pour faire un peu de service d'étage. Vous tournerez sur les deux activités. Cela n'en est que plus bénéfique pour vous, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et de bouger un peu plus que derrière un comptoir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Emma resta interdite. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, même s'il elle aimait l'accueil, changer un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien.

 **\- Je suis partante** , répondit-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Bien vous commencez dès à présent. Vous passerez me voir ce soir pour la paperasse.**

 **\- Pas de problème**. Elle se leva et sortit.

Elle rejoignit ses collègues du service, qui lui firent une brève explication de sa tâche. Et commença immédiatement. On lui tendit un plateau, et on lui indiqua de l'apporter chambre 307. Elle commença à marcher quand elle reconnut le numéro de la chambre, elle se figea et se tourna vers son collègue.

\- **Non, chambre 307, sérieux ?**

 **\- Oui pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec cette chambre ?**

 **\- Non, non ce n'est rien, je… oublie.**

Une fois devant la porte, elle rassembla tout son courage avant de frapper. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la brune apparut plus belle que jamais. Emma resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la brune. Elle remarqua immédiatement le manque de sommeil de Régina sous la quantité monstrueuse de maquillage. Le poids du plateau lui rappela ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

 **\- Je… J'ai ton… euh…**

\- **Oui pose-le là-bas**. Régina s'était écartée pour la laisser passer.

Elle observa la blonde poser le plateau sur une table basse. Elle avait fait monter un repas pour l'éviter, mais c'était elle qui le lui apportait. Elle se demanda un instant si Emma ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

\- **Alors tu ne travailles pas à l'accueil ?** demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- **Si, mais je remplace un collègue blessé aujourd'hui, alors… je suis là** , répondit-elle, surprise que Régina engage la conversation.

Régina la regardait, son pantalon noir moulait à la perfection ses hanches, puis s'élargissait au bas des jambes. Le chemisier blanc brodé du logo de l'hôtel, laissait deviner le sous-vêtement noir qu'elle portait en dessous. C'était la première fois que la brune découvrait la chevelure blonde tenue en un chignon. Régina n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant, se jeter sur Emma, l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air. Mais elle se retint.

La blonde sentait le malaise entre elles deux et décida d'y mettre fin.

\- **Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. Bonne journée Régina**. Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus pour la brune.

« Régina » son nom résonna dans son esprit. Jamais, elle n'avait trouvé son propre prénom si beau, que prononcé par Emma. Elle reprit ses esprits, mangea et se prépara pour partir travailler. Décidément, il allait être difficile de se concentrer aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle quand elle se fit klaxonner, n'ayant pas vu le feu passer au vert, ses pensées étant entièrement consacrées à Emma.

OOOoooOOO

Emma était sortie de la chambre 307 aussi vite qu'elle avait pu et s'était immédiatement chargée du client suivant, voulant à tout prix occuper son esprit. Elle passa donc la matinée à circuler dans les couloirs de l'hôtel pour divers services. Au début, elle évité les endroits où elle pouvait tomber sur Régina. Puis, elle finit par se dire que la brune devait être partie travailler et emprunta les chemins les plus pratiques. A l'heure de sa pause, elle avait évité l'appel de Graham. Celui-ci avait quand même insisté plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner. Emma se sentait un peu coupable, mais se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Après sa pause, elle reprit son travail. La fin de la journée allait être difficile. Elle était habituée à rester assise à l'accueil et il était vrai qu'avec ce nouveau job, elle bougeait plus. Vers 17h, elle passa voir Mlle Wicked pour les papiers, puis retourna au travail, ne finissant qu'à 19h.

OOOoooOOO

Régina avait pris contact avec les officiers en charge de l'enquête, puis s'était difficilement plongée dans le dossier, son esprit la laissant s'égarer sur des images de la belle blonde. A 18h, elle quitta le poste et rentra à l'hôtel où elle prit une bonne douche. Puis elle appela le service d'étage à 18h30 pour commander son repas. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il serait livré par Emma. Encore enroulée dans sa serviette, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et s'essuya les cheveux à l'aide d'une deuxième serviette. Des coups retentirent à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec la blonde, tenant fermement un plateau entre ses mains.

 **\- Déjà ?** s'exclama-t-elle devant la rapidité du service.

 **\- On n'est pas encore trop débordés à cette heure,** répondit la blonde sans pouvoir détacher son regard du corps uniquement caché par le bout de tissu blanc de l'établissement.

Régina sentit le regard insistant d'Emma, le rouge lui monta aux joues et se retrouva obliger de se justifier :

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu… vous seriez si rapide.**

 **\- Tu voulais que ce soit moi ?** demanda Emma avec un soupir, ayant relevé le lapsus.

 **\- Je… Euh… Merci.** Elle se saisit du plateau et referma la porte.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle n'agissait pas comme l'adulte responsable qu'elle était, mais plutôt comme une adolescente en plein batifolage. Elle ne pouvait rien contre la chaleur qui envahissait son bas-ventre et ses reins à chaque fois que la blonde entrait dans son champ de vision. Elle souhait parler avec la blonde, une vraie discussion, qui pourrait mener à un rapprochement amical. Elle étouffa un rire. Etre amie avec Emma lui serait impossible, elle éprouvait bien trop de désir pour la jeune femme.

OOOoooOOO

Emma se tenait devant la porte, l'écriteau « 307 » à seulement quelques millimètres de son nez. La brune venait de lui claquer la porte au nez. Littéralement. Elle rejoignit ses collègues, toujours sous le « choc » de la vision de Régina pratiquement nue. Cette femme était divine. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Elle attrapa cependant ses affaires d'un geste dans la pièce destinée aux employés. Montant dans son épave jaune, elle se demanda dans quel état était la brune. Etait-elle, elle aussi, troubléet par chacune de leurs interactions ? Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle lui parle. Mais de quoi ?

Arrivée à l'appartement, elle trouva Graham en cuisine. Celui-ci adorait cuisiner, au contraire de Emma. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire auquel elle répondit timidement.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Si, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée. J'vais me coucher.**

Graham la regarda quitter la pièce, interdit. Il connaissait bien Emma, et là, elle lui mentait. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre et de se glisser dans son lit. Il se colla dans son dos et lui parla d'une voix calme :

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Rien. Tout va bien.**

 **\- Emma… Ne me mens pas.**

Emma ferma les yeux. Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle prit son courage et commença. Elle parlait comme ça lui venait, ne réfléchissant pas à brutalité du discours pour le jeune homme.

 **\- Et si c'était une erreur nous deux ? Et si on venait de ruiner notre plus belle amitié ?**

L'homme se décolla doucement du corps de la blonde, son cerveau analysant l'information. Emma se tourna pour faire face à Graham.

\- **Je ne veux pas te blesser ou quoi que soit d'autre. Je veux juste être honnête avec toi. Et j'espère que ça ne changera rien à notre relation d'avant.**

Graham se leva et sortit sans un mot. Emma sentit les larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Après un certain temps à tourner en rond sans trouver le sommeil, elle se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. En repassant devant la chambre de son -… ex ?- elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Elle retourna dans son lit puis tenta de dormir. Demain serait une journée remplie. Ne parvenant toujours pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle réfléchit à sa situation. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle parle à la brune.

Le lendemain, après une nuit courte, Emma se leva et, suite à une bonne douche, se dirigea vers le cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'y trouva personne contrairement à son habitude. Un mot griffonné sur un bout de papier déchiré attira l'attention de la jeune femme : « parti courir »

Emma regrettait d'avoir blessé son ami. Son seul ami. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à refouler les sentiments que Régina avait ranimés en elle.

OOOoooOOO

Régina n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, repensant encore et encore à la scène qui s'était déroulé plutôt dans la journée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fermé la porte au nez de la blonde. Ce comportement puéril l'avait profondément agacée. Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pourvoir réagir comme ça avec quelqu'un. Sauf que ici, ce quelqu'un c'était Emma.

Comme la veille, elle fit monter son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre, prenant soin de s'habiller avant de le recevoir. A sa grande déception, il ne fut pas apporté par sa blonde préférée. Elle se prépara pour aller travailler. Une fois prête, elle entra dans la cage d'ascenseur et pressa le bouton « 0 ». L'appareil ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à destination. Elle lissa machinalement les plis de sa jupe avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Elle sortit de sa démarche la plus assurée. Régina ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le comptoir. Elle faillit glisser quand elle aperçut la blonde au téléphone. Elle ne la lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté le bâtiment. Cette femme lui faisait tellement d'effet. Comment rester de marbre face à elle ? Une fois en voiture, elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur son travail. Aujourd'hui elle irait voir les proches de la victime, il ne fallait pas que quoi ce soit la dérange. Après une énième inspiration, elle démarra.

La journée se passa rapidement pour la femme, qui avait passé la matinée à recueillir les témoignages de la famille. Et l'après-midi à examiner les dépositions et autres preuves. Elle venait de remonter dans sa chambre et avait jeté ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce. Elle souhaitait plus que tout se détendre dans un bon bain. Elle commença à se déshabiller puis alla allumer l'eau, qu'elle laissa à la température la plus chaude.

Son corps entièrement immergé dans le liquide brûlant, recouvert d'une légère couche de mousse à la senteur pomme, Régina songea enfin à détendre. Elle profita du bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne devienne trop fraiche. Elle prit le temps de se sécher et de s'habiller. Aujourd'hui elle irait manger au restaurant. Alors qu'elle coiffait sa chevelure brune, des coups frappés à sa porte attirèrent son intention. Elle alla ouvrir et trouva Emma, dans sa tenue de travail, son sac et sa mythique veste en cuir rouge sur le bras indiquaient à Régina qu'elle avait fini sa journée.

\- **Bonjour Régina. J'ai besoin de te parler.**

D'un hochement de tête la brune acquiesça puis s'effaça derrière la porte pour laisser la jeune femme pénétrer dans la chambre.


	10. Le temps des discussions

**Hey !**

 **Tout d'abord je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'immense retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous trouver des excuses, je suis impardonnable.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche, merci aux guest et aux lecteurs inconnus ;)**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 10, il y a un passage rated M.**

 **A la semaine prochaine (sans faute cette fois ^^) et bonne lecture**

* * *

Les deux femmes étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Emma frottait ses mains moites contre son pantalon. Elle avait passé sa journée à se répéter ce qu'elle dirait à Régina, mais face à elle tout s'était envolé. La brune attendait qu'elle commence à parler. Elle voyait bien le stress qui s'était emparé de la blonde et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Quand la bouche d'Emma émit enfin un son, il fut à peine audible et elle dut répéter :

 **\- Je voulais, te parler… de… euh…** elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, ou encore comment la brune réagirait.

Elle leva la tête et son regard accrocha celui de la brune. Ça lui avait manqué, cette sensation que plus rien n'existait autour, que le monde noisette dans lequel elle plongeait était le seul auquel elle n'ait jamais appartenu. Elle perçut un geste d'encouragement de la part de Régina puis ferma les yeux et se remit à parler. Comme si ne plus voir la femme l'aidait dans son discours.

 **\- Nous, nos réactions l'une envers l'autre. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir. Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions et encore moins dans cette situation. Mais je…** Elle marqua une pause, gardant les yeux fermés, et prit son courage à deux mains pour la suite de sa phrase, **Mais je ne peux pas, ou plus, nier ce que tu as réanimé à la seconde ou je t'ai revue.**

Elle soupira fortement, comme si elle venait de se libérer d'un poids. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et observa Régina. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle regardait Emma. Ses yeux, pourtant posés sur la blonde semblaient vides.

Quand elle réagit enfin, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Après avoir fait plusieurs tentatives où seuls des sons incompréhensibles avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, elle parvint enfin à articuler ce qui ressemblait le plus à une phrase :

\- **Mais… L'autre jour… cet homme… il t'a embrassée… et j'ai pensé que…**

 **\- Quoi ?** Emma ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi parlait la brune. De plus, sa voix était tremblante et faible.

 **\- Le jour où je suis arrivée,** réussit à se poser Régina **, je suis descendue au restaurant et par la fenêtre je t'ai vue embrasser un homme.**

 **\- Oh…** Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à répondre, **Graham, on n'est plus ensemble.**

\- **Vraiment ?** Elle avait essayé de paraître désolée pour Emma, mais le petit sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait échoué.

 **\- Oui, c'était… compliqué**.

Elles se détendaient peu à peu et cela rendait la conversation plus agréable. Elles restaient tout de même un peu gênées, ne sachant pas quels sujets aborder. Ce fut Emma qui reprit l'initiative :

 **\- Alors, tu deviens quoi ?**

\- **Je bosse dur, j'ai dû faire mes preuves après… une petite pause involontaire. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je suis sur une affaire intrigante. Et toi ? L'hôtellerie ?**

\- **On ne veut de moi nulle part ailleurs alors, je bosse ici ouais. Henry va bien ?**

 **\- Oui, il a vraiment envie de te revoir, il m'en parle de temps en temps.**

 **\- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien, c'est un chouette gamin.**

La sonnerie du téléphone de Emma se fit entendre. Elle regarda qui pouvait la déranger. Quand elle lut le nom de Graham à l'écran, elle ignora immédiatement l'appel. Elle reporta son attention sur la brune qui se leva et se dirigea vers le minibar, qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert jusqu'à présent, et en sortit de quoi boire pour elles deux.

\- **Tu devrais lui répondre,** dit-elle quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

\- **J'en ai pas vraiment envie, après ce que je lui ai dit hier soir, je préfère prendre un peu de distance avant de le revoir.**

\- **J'avais oublié c'était comme ça que tu faisais : blesser les personnes et les abandonner.**

 **\- Régina, je… ce n'est pas ce que…** elle fut prise au dépourvu.

En même temps, elle avait raison, c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait à la brune. Elle se leva et se plaça près de Régina.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur de mes sentiments pour toi, et comme toujours, j'ai préféré fuir que de faire face. Ce n'est pas toi la fautive, c'est moi et seulement moi. J'en suis consciente.**

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres de la brune virent se presser contre les siennes. Emma, surprise, ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, mais l'envie l'entrainant, elle l'approfondit. Elles se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, puis se regardèrent. Régina profita pleinement de l'émeraude des yeux de la blonde, puis se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle n'écoutait pas la toute petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui répétait de ne pas céder si vite, que la dernière fois elle en avait souffert. Prise d'une pulsion, elle plaqua gentiment Emma contre le mur le plus proche, puis entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa peau. Emma enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la brune puis lui arracha sans ménagement son chemisier aubergine.

 **\- Emma ! Je l'adore celui-là !**

\- **Oups… Je peux me faire pardonner si tu veux** , ajouta-t-elle lui lançant son regard le plus enjôleur, auquel Régina ne résista pas une seconde.

D'une main, Emma dégrafa le soutien-gorge rouge de la brune, qui la dégageait lentement du mur pour l'emmener sur le lit. Regina s'installa à califourchon sur la blonde, lui enlevant d'abord les vêtements qui lui restaient. Elle commença par lui administrer sur le visage, la mâchoire et le cou, de brûlants baisers. Une fois chaque parcelle de peau goûtée, elle lui baisa les épaules une à une avant de se recentrer à la base du cou. Emma laissait échapper des gémissements sous les bons soins de la brune. Cette dernière continua sa cascade de baisers, se rapprochant peu à peu de la poitrine de sa partenaire. Elle lécha sensuellement l'écart entre ses deux seins, puis se saisit d'eux, un dans chaque main. Elle les massa, les pinça, les tordit… La blonde laissait échapper des sons de plaisir, lorsque Régina laissa finalement sa main gauche descendre le long de son ventre. Quand elle atteignit enfin l'intimité de sa compagne, la brune la caressa sur toute sa longueur. Aux gémissements de la blonde, elle comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'est donc sans crier gare qu'elle enfonça deux doigts en elle. Puis commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, qu'elle accéléra petit à petit. Le corps de la blonde se tendit puis se crispa quand l'orgasme la frappa. La brune étouffa les cris de ses baisers. Elles se laissèrent retomber doucement, lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, chacune reprenant son souffle, dans un silence paisible.

Elles firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, elles s'endormirent épuisées. Quand au petit matin, les rayons chauds du soleil virent caresser le visage de Emma, celle-ci mit du temps à se souvenir de où elle était et pourquoi. Les images de la soirée et la nuit passées réapparurent, elle se retourna dans le lit et fit face au visage de la brune encore endormie. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, puis décida de se lever discrètement. Elle ramassa ses vêtements à terre, fila dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche, avant de s'habiller. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle trouva la brune assise dans un fauteuil, elle lui montra de la main un plateau :

 **\- Je nous ai fait monter le petit déjeuner** , déclara-t-elle, un doux sourire sur le visage.

Emma s'assit auprès d'elle et attrapa la tasse de chocolat fumante.

\- **Tu as bien dormi ?** demanda la blonde.

 **\- Du si peu que j'ai dormi, oui et toi ?** répondit-telle avec amusement.

Emma répondit d'un signe de tête et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu t'en es souvenue ?** s'exclama-t-elle quand le goût de la cannelle anima ses papilles.

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Après avoir partagé le petit déjeuner, Régina alla à la douche. La blonde resta seule et repensa à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Régina, cette nuit, ce matin, … Elle aurait aimé que tous les jours soient semblables. Elle sortit doucement de ses pensées et regarda l'heure.

 **\- ET MERDE !**

Elle avait cinq minutes de retard. Elle fila sans un mot et traversa les couloirs de l'hôtel à toute vitesse. Elle arriva à l'accueil et s'empressa de se mettre au travail comme si de rien n'était, seul l'essoufflement dû à sa course pouvait la trahir.

Quand Régina sortit de la salle de bain, elle chercha la blonde du regard. Personne. Elle prit son téléphone afin de lui demander où elle était passée. En déverrouillant l'écran, elle vit l'heure et comprit immédiatement où se trouvait la blonde. Elle prit le temps de terminer de se préparer pour aller travailler. Une fois prête, elle ferma sa chambre et descendit grâce à l'ascenseur. Dans le hall il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure. Puis, jetant un regard au comptoir, elle vit la blonde captivée par son écran d'ordinateur. Régina se détourna donc de sa route pour aller jusqu'au comptoir.

 **\- Je suis à vous dans une petite minute** , lui annonça l'hôtesse sans même lever la tête.

 **\- Si seulement tu étais réellement à moi !**

 **\- Régina !** Emma releva vivement la tête et aperçut le sourire malicieux de Régina. Puis le fait de l'avoir laissée dans la chambre sans explication la ramena à elle. **Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais j'ai vu l'heure et j'étais en retard alors j'ai couru et puis je …**

 **\- Emma,** la coupa la brune, **ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vite compris.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **\- Mais non ! Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ?**

 **\- 18h30 pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre après le travail ?**

 **\- Avec grand plaisir.**

Des clients arrivèrent derrière Régina, qui ajouta à la blonde qu'elle passerait la chercher, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement pour Emma. L'après-midi, elle se chargea du service d'étage. Vers 18h20, elle s'éclipsa aux toilettes pour se remaquiller légèrement et se recoiffa. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment devoir aller boire un verre avec ses vêtements de travail, qu'elle portait déjà depuis la veille en plus. Quand elle en sortit à 18h30, elle alla saluer ses collègues et traversa le hall, quand une voix l'interpella.

Graham. Elle avait totalement oublié de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il lui attrapa l'épaule et la retourna pour lui faire face.

\- **Tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !**! Malgré la colère, sa voix se faisait protectrice.

\- **C'est rien. J'ai passé la nuit … chez une amie, mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie,** mentit-elle.

 **\- Merde Emma ! J'étais inquiet moi ! Trouve un moyen de prévenir la prochaine fois,** continua-t-il sincèrement inquiet.

\- **Emma tu es prête on peut y...** Régina se stoppa net quand elle vit l'homme aux côtés de la blonde.

 **\- Graham, je te présente… Régina. Régina, Graham,** une fois les présentations faites, elle se retourna vers son ami **, j'ai quelque chose de prévu là mais je te promets qu'en rentrant on en discute, okay ?**

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la brune, le brun hocha la tête positivement et quitta le hall. Emma se tourna vers Régina, le regard totalement désolé. Le sourire que lui offrit la brune la rassura. Elles quittèrent à leur tour le hall et montèrent dans la berline noire.

Régina conduisit Emma dans un bar au bord de la plage. C'était calme, l'ambiance chaleureuse. Une fois leur commande passée auprès du serveur, Emma prit l'initiative de s'excuser :

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour Graham, tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas qu'il débarquerait comme ça.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave** , lui sourit la brune.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien. Les deux femmes se sentaient bien l'une en présence de l'autre. Elles ne voulaient pas mettre fin à ce moment de partage. Mais il fallait bien, Emma devait rentrer et parler avec Graham. Après encore quelques verres, peu alcoolisés, Régina paya leurs consommations et ramena Emma chez elle.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte Graham l'attendait, assit dans le canapé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, le silence qui régnait était pesant. Ce fut finalement le brun qui le brisa.

 **\- Alors ? Tu étais où hier ?**

\- **Je te l'ai dit, chez une amie. Mais tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter je vais bien et …**

 **\- Arrête de me mentir !**

 **\- Mais, je ne te mens pas je ….**

\- **Emma !** Il soupira lourdement, **Et c'est qui cette amie ?**

 **\- Non mais c'est bon je suis plus une ado ! Pourquoi tu me fliques comme ça ?**

 **\- Je veux juste entendre la vérité, je ne t'en veux pas. J'étais juste inquiet, après notre … discussion tu es partie et je ne t'ai pas revue. Régina, c'est elle la femme de l'enquête dont tu m'avais parlé n'est-ce pas ?**

A l'entente du prénom de Régina, Emma se tendit, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet avec Graham. Pas ce soir. Mais si il le fallait.

 **\- Oui** , répondit-elle simplement.

 **\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Et vous deux ça c'était pas mal fini ?**

 **\- Elle est ici pour une affaire.** Emma se détendit peu à peu, heureuse de pouvoir se confier à son ami **. Au début ce n'était pas facile, elle est arrivée à l'hôtel, on s'est à peine parlées puis on essayait de s'éviter mais on finissait toujours par se retrouver … Hier, après le travail j'ai décidé d'aller parler avec elle plutôt que de continuer à nous comporter comme des gamines. Et on est restées ensemble toute la nuit.**

Graham écoutait attentivement Emma. Puis il finit par sourire.

 **\- T'as l'air d'être contente.**

 **\- Je le suis.**

Ils échangèrent encore quelques sourires et allèrent se coucher, content de la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion. Avant de dormir, Emma prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Régina, la remerciant pour la soirée et s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Emma ouvrit les yeux dès que la sonnerie du réveil se fit entendre. Elle était incroyablement de bonne humeur. Elle prit une bonne douche et s'habilla. Elle alla dans la cuisine et prépara des pancakes. Quand Graham atterrit dans la cuisine attiré par l'odeur, il fut surpris de trouver Emma en train de cuisiner. Elle lui tendit une assiette.

 **\- Tu es de bonne humeur on dirait ?** la questionna Graham.

 **\- Oui. Alors ils sont bons ?** demanda-t-elle en pointant l'assiette de pancakes.

\- **Oui très. Et que nous vaut cette agréable humeur ?**

 **\- Rien de spécial. Bon je te laisse je dois filer au boulot.** Elle se lava les mains, le salua et partit.

OOOoooOOO

Après qu'Emma lui ait présenté l'homme qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu, Régina s'était sentie comme mal à l'aise. Elle ne l'avait pas montré à la blonde, mais elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir ''retenu'' Emma toute la nuit. Leur soirée s'était déroulée à merveille et Régina avait déposé Emma chez elle. Un instant, elle s'était demandé si la discussion avec Graham se passerait calmement ou si elle deviendrait houleuse et qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Emma. Puis, elle se dit qu'il tenait énormément à la jeune femme, cela se voyait, et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. La brune ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Emma et Graham avaient pu être ensemble. Amis, cela paraissait plus qu'évident, ils étaient faits pour ça. Mais en couple ? Ce qui surprenait encore plus Régina c'était qu'il avait l'air de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors que leur rupture ne datait que de deux jours seulement.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée à l'hôtel. Après une douche bien méritée, elle se glissa dans son lit. Elle tourna en rond quelques minutes puis finit par trouver le sommeil. Cependant la sonnerie de son téléphone mit un terme à ce moment de repos. Elle le saisit vivement et lut le numéro affiché. Quand elle vit celui du commissariat s'afficher, elle fut comme soulagée, s'étant inquiétée que ça ne soit Emma. Avant de décrocher, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 5h14. Pourquoi l'appelait-on à cette heure-ci ?

 **\- Régina Mills.**

 _ **\- Madame Mills, désolé de vous déranger de cette si bonne heure, mais nous avons un léger revirement de situation dans notre enquête.**_

 **\- Lequel ?** _S'impatienta-t-elle_

 _ **\- J'ai été appelé pour le suicide d'un homme. Le père de la victime. Il y a une lettre qui explique qu'il est coupable mais vous devriez venir voir.**_

 _ **-**_ **J'arrive.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Quand Emma descendit du bus qu'elle avait était forcée de prendre, la brune l'ayant déposée chez elle et sa voiture étant à l'hôtel, elle regarda l'heure. Elle avait, comme elle l'espérait, vingt minutes d'avance. Elle traversa donc le grand hall. Prit l'ascenseur. Appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent, elle descendit. D'un pas impatient elle se dirigea vers la chambre 307. Il était presque huit heures, la brune devait être en train de se préparer pour le travail. Elle frappa. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois, toujours rien. Elle l'appela au travers de la porte, mais il n'y eu pas de réponse. Un peu, non, extrêmement déçue, elle redescendit et se prépara à prendre son poste au service d'étage.

Elle passa la matinée à servir les petits déjeuners et autres commandes des clients. A sa pause du midi, elle pianota un SMS à Graham, puis en écrivit un autre à Régina : « _Bonjour ma belle brune, j'ai passé une super soirée hier. Je suis passée te voir ce matin mais tu n'étais pas là. J'espère qu'on se croisera aujourd'hui. Bisous, Emma_ » Quand il vibra, elle fit la moue découvrant une réponse de Graham, elle attendait celle de Régina, qui ne tarda pas à venir : « _Bonjour, désolée je suis partie tôt pour une urgence au travail, je te raconte plus tard, si tu veux attends-moi à l'hôtel je serais sûrement rentrée pour 18h. Bisous, ta belle brune )_ »Emma ne put que sourire à une telle réponse. C'est donc gaiement qu'elle attaqua son après-midi au comptoir d'accueil.

L'après-midi fut longue pour la blonde, plusieurs clients qui n'avaient pas réservé lui prenaient la tête quant aux chambres restantes qu'elle leur attribuait, celle-ci trop grande, celle-ci pas la bonne exposition. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pour couronner le tout, Zelena avait demandé à la voir pour on ne sait quelle raison encore.

Elle se trouvait devant la porte de sa supérieure et attendait qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Une fois fait, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil désigné par la rousse.

 **\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je vous ai fait venir ici pour deux raisons. La première professionnelle.** Son visage se figea et changea radicalement, devenant soudainement plus colérique **, la seconde plus personnelle.**

 **\- Très bien je vous écoute,** répondit Emma devinant que ça n'allait pas être une conversation des plus agréables.

\- **Votre collègue blessé revient plus tôt que prévu, il sera là dès lundi. Cependant, je pense vous garder entre les deux services, vous pourrez aider le service d'étage aux heures les plus affluentes. Enfin si cela vous convient.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr, aucun problème.**

 **\- Bien, maintenant parlons de l'autre raison de votre présence ici.** Son visage reprit son ton de la colère et de l'agacement, puis après un long regard vers Emma, elle commença. **Lors de votre entretien, j'avais plutôt été claire, pas de relations avec les clients, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui madame,** répondit Emma qui avait peur de la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation.

- **Il y a une rumeur qui circule, comme quoi vous auriez passé une nuit dans la chambre…** elle chercha dans ses notes le numéro en particulier **. Ah oui… 307. Est-ce vrai ?**

Emma ne répondit pas, devait-elle nier ou avouer avoir passé la nuit dans cette chambre Devant le mutisme de Emma en plein réflexion, Zéléna reprit :

\- **Je prends votre silence pour un oui. Et devinez quelle n'était pas ma surprise en découvrant que l'occupante de cette chambre n'était autre que ma demi-sœur Régina.**

 **\- Votre… sœur ?**

 **\- Oui. Comme vous faites un bon travail vous restez, mais si je vous vois encore tourner autour de Régina, vous dégagez. C'est compris ?**

 **\- On ne peut plus clair !** répondit Emma encore sous le choc de sa découverte **.**

 **\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse rentrer chez vous, a** jouta-t-elle en se levant et tendant le bras vers la porte. **A demain Mademoiselle Swan.**

C'est sans un mot de plus qu'Emma sortit du bureau de sa supérieure. Elle prenait petit à petit conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Régina et Zelena étaient sœurs, mais surtout, elle ne devait plus voir Régina. Reprenant ses esprits elle sortit de l'hôtel et composa le numéro de Régina. Pas de réponse. Elle composa rapidement un SMS à la brune : _« Passe chez moi quand tu peux, soit discrète à l'hôtel, je t'expliquerais tout. Emma »_ Emma se mit au volant de sa Volkswagen et démarra quand le téléphone vibra, indiquant une réponse. _« Ok, j'espère que ce n'est rien grave, j'arriverai vite. »_ Emma rentra chez elle et y trouva Graham.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton mi- amusé mi- surpris.

 **\- C'est mon jour de repos.**

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.** Elle s'assit à côté de lui **. Régina doit passer, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **\- Non, pourquoi elle doit venir ?**

 **\- J'ai besoin de lui parler. Loin de l'hôtel.**

 **\- Quelque chose de grave ?** s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

 **\- Non, enfin je ne sais pas trop.**

A 18h15 des coups se firent entendre à la porte de l'appartement. Graham alla ouvrir à Régina et la laissa s'installer dans le salon, alors que Emma entrait dans la pièce.

 **\- Un café ?** proposa-t-elle en déposant un plateau contenant les tasses et le café.

 **\- Oui, merci.**

 **\- Je vais vous laisser, je sors me promener, d** it Graham avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois le café servi et seules, Emma se tourna vers Régina, l'air excessivement grave.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- De quoi ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était plutôt urgent ?** Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète.

 **\- Aujourd'hui j'ai été convoquée chez ma supérieure. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ta sœur ?** s'énerva Emma

 **\- Par ce que ça n'a aucune importance. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que tu saches que tu travailles pour la pimbêche qui me sert de sœur ?** répondit Régina, agacée.

 **\- Peut-être parce qu'elle sait qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble et qu'elle a menacé de me virer si on se revoyait !**

 **\- Elle a fait quoi ? Mais qu'elle… Mon Dieu qu'elle m'énerve.** Elle se leva et prit ses affaires quand Emma l'interpella.

 **\- Tu vas où comme ça ?**

 **\- Voir ma chère sœur, tu viens avec moi.**

Ce n'était pas une question et Emma le comprit aussitôt, elle se leva à son tour et **,** suivit la brune qui descendait déjà d'un pas énervé les escaliers. Une fois garée devant l'hôtel, c'est d'un pas rapide et décidé que Régina traversa l'hôtel jusqu'au bureau de Zelena, où elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper, et avec une certaine violence.


	11. Revivre

**Hey !**

 **On se retrouve pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction, le prochain étant l'épilogue.**

 **Un grand merci pour votre soutient, les reviews, les ajouts en fav, ça me fais vraiment plaisir 3**

 **Ce chapitre est rated M, Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^**

 ***MWAH***

* * *

 **\- Salut Sis'** , commença la rousse sans lever la tête de ses papiers. **Je vois que Mademoiselle Swan n'a pas suivi mes conseils.**

 **\- Elle a bien fait de venir me parler. Je ne te permets pas de t'immiscer dans ma vie ainsi.**

 **\- Je ne fais que suivre le chemin de mère, en veillant sur toi. N'est-ce pas le rôle de la grande sœur ?**

 **\- Justement non, tu pourrais bien te garder de le faire.**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas connu mère très longtemps très longtemps mais je tiens à honorer ses valeurs. Et elle n'aurait probablement pas apprécié tous ces … batifolages ou je ne sais quoi, avec cette femme,** dit-elle en pointant du doigt Emma qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte.

 **\- Je ne te permets de juger mes choix. Ce n'est pas qu'un batifolage, un passe-temps Zelena. J'aime cette femme, je l'aime et je ne veux plus la quitter.**

Tout en disant cela la brune avait calmé ses paroles et s'était approchée de Emma et, avant que cette dernière ne comprenne, avait posé ses lèvres délicatement contre les siennes. Zelena réprima une grimace de dégoût. Elle se leva et se rapprocha doucement du couple.

\- **Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes virée. Quant à toi Régina, tu quittes mon hôtel dans la soirée et que je ne t'y revoie plus,** elle reprit la route en direction de son bureau mais se retourna vivement pour ajouter : **Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous deux, soyez en certaine.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que tu nous fais peur ?** répliqua vivement Régina

\- **Tu ne sais pas tout ce dont je suis capable de faire pour détruire ton bonheur. Maintenant j'ai un rendez-vous, si vous voulez bien…** dit-elle en désignant la porte de la main.

C'est sans un mot de plus que Emma et Régina prirent la direction de la chambre de la brune. Elle ouvrit la porte, visiblement énervée, et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Emma restait en retrait, ne sachant comment aborder sa compagne quand elle était dans un tel état. Puis s'avançant vers elle doucement, elle lui caressa délicatement le dos avec sa main. Régina arrêta tout mouvement et se plaça face à la blonde. Elle se calma instantanément quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Régina laissa couler une larme solitaire. Emma l'essuya à l'aide de son pouce et s'appuya front contre front à la brune.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tout ça recommence** , murmura Régina dans un souffle.

 **\- Raconte-moi Régina, je suis un peu perdue dans toute cette histoire,** répondit d'une voix douce Emma.

Elles prirent le temps de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Régina prit quelques fortes inspirations pour se ressaisir et entama son récit :

 **\- Ma mère, Cora, a eu Zelena quand elle était jeune, au début de sa carrière. Elle savait qu'un enfant à cet âge risquerait d'avoir de graves conséquences dans sa carrière. Elle a choisi de l'abandonner. Puis elle a rencontré mon père, Henry. Après un mariage que je considère comme un arrangement, elle a…** Face au visage interrogatif d'Emma, elle développa. **Mes parents ne s'aimaient pas, ou alors ils avaient une drôle de façon de se le montrer. Ma mère étouffait mon père, il n'avait mot sur rien, ne pouvait prendre aucune décision sans que ma mère lui fasse un scandale par la suite. Ils m'ont eue moi, ma mère attendait de moi toujours plus. Je devais être la meilleure à l'école, à la gym et après maintes négociations elle m'a laissée faire de l'équitation à la seule condition que sois ici aussi la meilleure. Mon père n'était pas comme ça, il voyait bien que je n'étais pas heureuse que j'en avais plus que marre de travailler dur pour prouver à ma mère qu'elle pouvait être fière de moi. Mais à chaque fois, je n'obtenais d'elle qu'un rapide « Bravo, mais tu peux faire mieux ! ». Mon père n'osait pas s'opposer à Cora.**

Elle regarda Emma qui lui souriait calmement écoutant avec attention ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle repensa alors à la scène semblable qui s'était déroulée à Storybrook quelques mois auparavant. Elle sourit à la blonde avant de reprendre son récit.

 **\- Malheureusement, mon père est mort quand je n'avais que douze ans. Ma vie est devenue un enfer, ma mère m'en demandait toujours plus. Un week end où ma mère n'était pas là pour affaires, on frappa à la porte. La femme à qui j'ouvris se présenta comme la fille de Cora. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Quand ma mère est rentrée, elle a longuement discuté avec elle. Puis elle m'a appris que Zelena était ma demi-sœur aînée. Mais surtout qu'elle avait fait de grandes études, qu'elle était à la tête d'une chaine d'hôtels malgré son jeune âge. Je suis entrée à la fac la même année, elle voulait que je devienne avocate. Je me suis tombée amoureuse de… Daniel, chose qui n'a clairement pas plu à ma mère surtout quand je lui ai annoncé que j'emménageais avec lui. Quand il a disparu, je l'ai sentie comme soulagée, pas une seule seconde elle ne m'a soutenue.** Elle baissa la tête, tous ces souvenirs étaient trop douloureux **.**

C'est toujours dans le plus grand des mutismes qu'Emma la prit dans ses bras et l'encouragea à continuer sous ses douces caresses.

\- **Ma mère est morte peu de temps après la naissance de Henry, la dernière chose qu'elle m'a dite c'est que je lui faisais honte et que je la décevais énormément. Elle m'a aussi avoué avoir préféré n'avoir jamais abandonné Zelena car elle lui avait apporté bien plus que moi.**

 **\- C'est horrible !** réagit enfin Emma.

\- **Après je n'ai plus jamais plus reparlé à Zelena, je l'ai jamais vraiment portée dans mon cœur.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas ?**

 **\- Quand ma mère est morte, tout l'héritage m'est revenu, car en réalité elle ne possédait presque rien, tout était à mon père et il avait fait en sorte qu'à sa mort tout me revienne. Sauf que ma mère me l'a toujours caché, elle m'a répété qu'il ne m'avait rien laissé, qu'il était égoïste. Mais quand elle est morte j'ai découvert que tout était à moi et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de droit dessus.**

 **\- Quelle garce !**

 **\- Oui et Zelena m'en veut d'avoir tout eu.**

 **\- Mais elle ne connaissait même pas ton père !**

 **\- Peut-être mais elle est aussi mauvaise que notre mère. Sa jalousie est sans pareille envers moi. Et quand elle a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas lui enlever, elle arrivera à ses fins quoi qu'il lui en coûte.**

 **\- On ne se laissera pas faire !** dit Emma en se levant **. Range tes affaires, tu viens chez moi.**

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas déranger et puis il y a Graham et…**

 **\- Régina ! Ce n'était pas une question.**

Après un sourire, elle acquiesça et se mit ranger ses affaires en compagnie de la blonde. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre pour vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien, puis elle sortit suivie de la blonde. Cette dernière salua pour la dernière fois ses collègues. Puis elles rentrèrent à l'appartement. Garée devant le bâtiment, Régina hésita :

\- **Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Graham ?**

 **\- Mais non. Et puis je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Allez viens.**

Elle suivit Emma, elles prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage où résidait la blonde. Quand Emma ouvrit la porte, la voix de Graham l'appela dans l'appartement.

 **\- Emma ? C'est toi ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit-elle en laissant entrer Régina avant de refermer la porte.

 **\- Ah je me demandais où tu étais passée, tu n'étais pas là quand suis ren…**

Il se stoppa en arrivant dans l'entrée où il découvrit Regina. Et ses affaires. Il comprit très vite mais la blonde lui fournit quand même des explications.

\- **Zelena, la gérante de l'hôtel est la sœur de Régina. Quand elle a appris qu'on se voyait elle a pété un câble et a foutu Régina à la porte. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je lui ai donc proposé de venir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **\- Euh… non,** formula-t-il alors que son cerveau assimilait toutes les informations.

 **\- Très bien, Regina suis-moi je vais te montrer où poser tes affaires.** Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, l'aidant à porter ses affaires, **Tu vas dormir ici. J'irais dans le salon.**

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu dormes mal à cause de moi. Tu n'as qu'à rester dormir avec moi.**

 **\- Je … euh …**

 **\- Sauf si ça te dérange,** reprit Régina devant le manque d'élocution de la blonde **, je peux…**

 **\- Non** , la coupa Emma **, je vais rester avec toi.**

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h30 bien passées. Elle aida Régina à s'installer et allèrent en cuisine où Graham préparait un repas qui sentait délicieusement bon. Un fois les pâtes bolognaises prêtes, ils s'attablèrent et Regina et Graham firent un peu plus connaissance. Ils passèrent tous un agréable moment. Le repas terminé, Régina aida à débarrasser la table, tandis que Emma faisait la vaisselle. Le jeune homme s'excusa et alla se coucher, travaillant tôt le lendemain. Régina s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et regarda Emma frotter avec force une assiette innocente.

 **\- Ça ne va pas ?** Demanda la brune.

\- **Si, tout va bien, je suis juste… fatiguée.**

Régina se leva et se colla contre le dos de sa compagne. Le contact du corps de la brune détendit instantanément Emma, comme si elle se sentait soudainement en sécurité.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas,** lui murmura doucement Régina **.**

 **\- Ce** **sont les menaces de ta sœur, peut-elle vraiment s'en prendre à nous ?**

 **\- Je suppose que oui. Mais elle ne nous atteindra pas. Tu l'as toi-même dit, on s'opposera à elle.**

Emma finit par lâcher l'assiette et se contorsionna pour embrasser Régina. Elle finit de nettoyer les plats, puis s'essuya les mains. Sa compagne la lâcha pour lui offrir une plus grande liberté de mouvements et lui permettre de se retourner pour l'embrasser. Après quelques minutes de tendresse dans la cuisine, les deux femmes partirent se coucher.

 **\- Tu travailles demain ?** demanda Emma qui activait l'alarme de son réveil.

 **\- Non, j'ai bouclé l'enquête mais je dois attendre le feu vert du bureau de Boston pour retourner à New York.**

 **\- En tout cas, je ne suis pas pressée que tu rentres** , ajouta-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de Régina.

La brune esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la blonde, déjà partie dans les bras de Morphée. Elle non plus n'était pas pressée, son fils lui manquait certes, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à repartir loin de la blonde. C'est donc avec ces pensées bouleversées qu'elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Quand le réveil sonna, Régina ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les grognements de la blonde à ses côtés prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir des réveils forcés. Quand Emma eut coupé l'alarme, elle se tourna pour faire face à la brune. Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres puis plongea dans ses yeux noisette.

 **\- Bonjour 'Gina,** dit-elle encore à moitié endormie

 **\- Bonjour princesse** , répondit Régina amusé.

Après avoir longuement émergé, Emma se leva enfin. Régina avait déjà quitté la chambre et était partie à la douche. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où elle sourit en y voyant une assiette de pancakes à leur attention, laissée par Graham. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, puis frappa à la porte avant de parler fort pour se faire entendre :

 **\- Ça va Régina, tu ne manques de rien ?**

Elle entendit l'eau se couper puis les portes de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir, des pas s'approcher et enfin la porte s'ouvrit et un bras l'attira à l'intérieur :

\- **En réalité il ne manque que toi !** lui lança la brune avant que Emma ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Régina commença par lui retirer son top et laissa ses mains parcourir la peau froide de Emma. Alors que cette dernière reprenait un peu ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, uniquement vêtue d'un short, avec la femme qu'elle aimait tellement, totalement nue et trempée de son début de douche. Quand elle sentit les mains chaudes de la brune sur sa peau, elle frissonna. Mais quand ces mêmes mains, particulièrement baladeuses, attrapèrent l'élastique de son short et le tirèrent vers le bas, elle comprit que la brune était particulièrement excitée et décida d'y remédier au plus vite.

C'est alors sans attendre qu'Emma saisit la nuque de sa compagne pour venir déposer un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres. La brune ne se fit pas prier quand la langue de la blonde demanda l'accès à sa bouche. A bout de souffle, elles détachèrent leurs lèvres, mais Régina reprit rapidement ses baisers, sur le corps de son amante. Elle commença par la mâchoire, puis le cou, pour terminer à la naissance des seins. Elle sentit cependant les mains d'Emma la stopper. Elle releva alors la tête cherchant une explication.

\- **Je croyais que c'était une douche que nous allions prendre** , répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de Régina, sur un air plus qu'enjôleur.

Régina conduisit alors Emma à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. Elle la plaqua contre le carrelage humide, arrachant un gémissement à Emma. Elle reprit là où ses baisers avaient cessé, sur la poitrine de la blonde. Emma maintenait fermement la tête brune en place, pour que ses douces attentions continuent. Régina saisit alors un téton, durci par l'excitation entre ses lèvres. Elle lui prodiguait divers soins, pendant qu'une de ses mains vint se charger de son jumeau. La respiration de la blonde devenait de plus en plus irrégulière, se perdant totalement dans l'instant.

Régina utilisa alors sa main libre pour venir caresser délicatement la cuisse de sa compagne. Elle sentit la chair de poule parcourir le corps de la blonde. Elle décida alors de décoller sa bouche du sein de sa partenaire, pour descendre ses attentions plus au sud.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle commença de doux soins. Elle lécha d'abord délicatement le mont de la blonde, qui ne chercha même pas à retenir un gémissement. Elle accentua alors la pression de sa langue sur l'intimité de sa compagne, elle titilla du bout de la langue son clitoris. Elle souffla dessus, le lécha, puis le délaissa. Elle se redressa pour capturer les lèvres de sa compagne qui ne tenait plus face à tous ces supplices. Régina attrapa donc les hanches de la blonde pour la soulever un peu. Celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour de la brune qui la maintenait maintenant fermement contre le mur. Régina continua d'embrasser sa partenaire, tout en laissant une main s'égarer, elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle introduisit directement deux doigts laissant alors la blonde gémir fortement. Elle fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. La cage thoracique de la blonde se soulevait au rythme des doigts de Régina, qui accélérait et approfondissait petit à petit son mouvement. Quand elle sentit que la blonde ne tenait plus, elle recourba ses doigts, emportant ainsi sa compagne pour un violent orgasme. Les muscles se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts, le corps de la blonde se tendit contre le mur et si Régina ne l'avait pas soutenue, elle se serait probablement écroulée.

Elle l'aida à redescendre doucement, elle sentit les jambes d'Emma se dérouler d'autour ses hanches et toucher à nouveau le sol. Quand elle eut repris son souffle, Emma s'exclama :

\- **Une douche ? Tu parles ! On n'a même pas ouvert l'eau !**

 **\- Ouvrons-la alors.**

Régina tourna le robinet laissant ainsi l'eau couler sur leur peau transpirante. Elle tendit un tube de gel douche à Emma et se tourna, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle désirait qu'elle lui lave le dos. Ce qui fit Emma sans attendre. Elle câlina la peau ambrée en faisant mousser le produit. Régina ferma les yeux sous les caresses de la blonde. Elle profita de cet instant et pria intérieurement pour qu'il puisse durer indéfiniment. La blonde s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura tendrement :

 **\- Tu sais, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai comme l'impression… de revivre.**

Cette déclaration réchauffa le cœur de la brune qui se retourna pour embrasser amoureusement sa blonde.

OOOoooOOO

Après cette douche bien agitée, les deux femmes dégustèrent les pancakes laissés par Graham et profitèrent de petits moments à elles. Elles étaient assises dans le canapé quand le téléphone de Régina sonna. Elle décrocha et s'éloigna du salon pour continuer son appel. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, Emma comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un mélange entre bouleversement et colère animée sa compagne.

\- **Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda Emma devant le silence de la brune.

\- **C'était mon bureau à New York. Ils me demandent de rentrer immédiatement.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu as fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

 **\- Zelena. Elle les a appelés pour leur expliquer ce que ''je fais lors de mes déplacements'', hormis mon travail.**

 **\- Quelle peste !**

 **\- Oui, il faut que je parte leur expliquer les choses au plus vite.**

 **\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes moi** , se plaignit Emma sur un ton enfantin.

 **\- Moi non plus, mais là je suis obligée, je reviendrai dès que possible ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Mais, ça va être long.**

 **\- J'espère que non.**

 **\- Okay, on s'appelle tous les soirs alors.**

 **\- Promis.**

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le brune se tenait prête devant sa berline noire. La tristesse d'être à nouveau séparées se lisait sur le visage des deux femmes. Quand elle ferma le coffre dans lequel elle venait de déposer ses affaires, Régina croisa le regard de Emma. Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent et, arrivée à sa hauteur, la serra dans ses bras. Aucune ne retint ses larmes. La séparation allait être douloureuse et difficile.

Quand Emma sentit l'étreinte se desserrer elle retint encore un peu Régina contre elle. La brune lui murmura à l'oreille mais elle ignora ses paroles et resta collée au corps de sa compagne d'interminables minutes qui, pour elles, n'étaient pas assez longues.

Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, les yeux noyés de larmes, Régina déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, avant de monter à bord de sa Mercedes et de démarrer. Emma attendit que la voiture ait bien disparu à l'angle de la rue pour rentrer chez elle.

OOOoooOOO

Quand Graham ouvrit la porte, il n'entendit que le son de la télévision. Il se dirigea alors vers le salon, la vision qui s'offrait à lui le laissa perplexe. Emma était totalement avachie dans le canapé, vêtue d'un vieux jogging et d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand, les cheveux en batailles, le maquillage coulé par les larmes, et entamait un énième pot de crème glacé, à en jugeant ceux qui étaient déjà vides et jetés au sol.

 **\- Tu m'expliques ?**

 **\- Régina est partie, s** e contenta de répondre la blonde dans un soupir.

 **\- Tu veux dire … qu'elle t'a quittée ?** demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- **Non, elle est juste rentrée chez elle, pour son travail.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi t'es dans un tel état ?**

 **\- C'est à cause de sa sœur si elle est partie, et je ne sais même pas quand je la reverrai.**

 **\- Mais au moins tu sais que tu la reverras, je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu avais l'intention de ne jamais la revoir ! Là c'est différent, non ? Sois plus positive !**

 **\- J'essaie, mais j'y arrive pas, elle me manque.**

OOOoooOOO

Régina apercevait enfin les quelques rues qui la séparaient de son bureau. La route s'était faite rapidement, sans aucune pause, sans aucun détour, si ce n'est Emma dans ses pensées. Quand le feu devint vert, elle accéléra, bien décidée à se dépêcher d'en finir. Elle se gara devant l'édifice s'empressa de pénétré dans le grand hall. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur qui ne mit pas de temps à arriver. Elle entra et pressa nerveusement plusieurs fois le bouton du quatrième étage. Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de son supérieur, sa secrétaire annonça son arrivée. Quand il l'invita à entrer et à s'assoir, Régina stressa un peu plus encore.

 **\- Je vous ai demandé de venir, car j'ai parlé à une certaine Zelena Wicked, qui m'a dit ce que vous avez fait dans son hôtel…**

 **\- Dites-moi clairement ce que vous me reprochez Georges !**

 **\- Je ne tolère pas que vous vous permettiez de vous envoyer en l'air dans des** h **ôtels, à nos frais qui plus est, pendant vos déplacements professionnels !**

 **\- Ce que je fais en dehors de mes heures de travail ne regarde que moi, même pendant mes déplacements. Tant que j'assure mes horaires de travail et que je résouds vos enquêtes, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre, surtout sur les simples accusations non vérifiées de ma sœur trop jalouse !**

 **\- C'est votre sœur ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Peu importe, je ne tolère pas ce comportement.**

 **-Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a eu aucun débordement de comportement !** s'énerva-t-elle.

 **\- Votre insolence aussi m'insupporte Régina, je voulais juste vous donner un avertissement mais puisque vous le prenez comme ça, vous êtes renvoyée Madame Mills.**

Régina se leva et sortit du bureau, d'une démarche dominatrice. Elle parcourut ainsi le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'elle démarra. Elle alla jusqu'à chez elle, elle prit quelques affaires pour elle et son fils. Elle se rendit dans la foulée chez Belle. Quand cette dernière vit Régina, elle ne comprit pas tout. A vrai dire la brune était agitée, elle avait pris son fils et ses affaires puis était repartie la remerciant rapidement et lui promettant de l'appeler plus tard.

Dans la voiture, Henry fixait sa mère. Quelque chose se passait, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

\- **Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

\- **On doit aller à Boston au plus vite.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?**

Régina tourna la tête, regarda son fils quelques temps avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. C'était vrai. Son fils n'est pas au courant de son histoire avec Emma. Comment aborder le sujet ?

\- **Tu te souviens de Emma Swan ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! On va la voir ?** s'excita-t-il soudainement à l'idée de revoir la blonde.

 **\- En quelque sorte. Tu sais quand je suis restée à Storybrook avec elle ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Eh bien, avec Emma, on est devenues… un peu plus que des amies.** Elle regarda encore son fils pour décrypter sa réaction. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage imitant ainsi son fils.

 **\- Tu veux dire que vous êtes amoureuses ?**

Régina acquiesça silencieusement. Son fils sourit de plus belle.

\- **Et du coup on y va pourquoi ? Pour vivre avec elle ?**

 **\- Non,** répondit-elle en rigolant, **enfin disons que j'ai une proposition à lui faire.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas la demander en mariage quand même ?**

 **\- Mais non ! Tu verras bien !**

OOOoooOOO

Emma était encore dans le canapé, bien que Graham ait réussi à lui remonter le moral et surtout à la convaincre d'arrêter la glace avant de faire une crise de foie, quand elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle regarda l'heure : 21h15. Qui que ce soit, elle n'ouvrirait pas à cette heure-ci. De nouveaux coups, plus forts, se firent entendre. Elle râla et finit par se lever et alla ouvrir la porte, totalement inconsciente de son physique déplorable.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, mais surtout quand elle vit Régina sur le pas de la porte, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa vivement. Puis se détachant d'elle, elle remarqua la présence de Henry.

 **\- Tu fais peur à voir !** fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire à la jeune femme.

Elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

\- **Tu m'avais manqué gamin ! Allez entrez !**

Une fois tout le monde calmé et installé dans le salon, Graham débarqua dans la pièce et fut surpris d'y trouver autant de monde.

\- **Henry, je te présente Graham, mon meilleur ami. Graham voici Henry le fils de Régina.**

 **\- Salut Henry**

 **\- Salut,** répondit le garçon.

 **\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** s'impatienta Emma.

\- **Je suis venue ici parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?**

 **\- Et si on repartait là où tout a commencé ?**

 **\- … Sur la route ?**

 **\- Mais non !**

 **\- Au motel ?**

 **\- Mais que tu peux être blonde parfois… A Storybrook. Et si nous repartions à Storybrook, là où tout a commencé ?**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey !**

 **Je sais que j'ai déjà posté un chapitre hier, mais étant donné que mon épilogue était terminé, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas attendre une semaine pour le poster. C'est donc avec une grande tristesse que je vous annonce la fin de cette fiction. J'ai passé de supers moments à l'écrire, à lire vos réactions. Je vous remercie encore une fois de votre soutient qui est vraiment important pour moi.**

 **Je travaille déjà sur une autre fiction et un OS, donc un peu de patience, je serais rapidement de retour.**

 **Je vous laisse lire cette fin, je vous préviens c'est plein de guimauves et de bisounours ;)**

 **Encore mille fois merci ^^**

* * *

Régina se tenait debout devant le grand miroir de chambre. Elle contemplait une dernière fois son reflet pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Belle s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa délicatement les épaules.

 **\- Tu es prête ? Il va falloir y aller.**

Régina lui sourit à travers son reflet, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son apparence. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers de son manoir au 108 Milfins Street. Elle se dirigea doucement vers son jardin, aménagé pour ce grand jour. Elle s'arrêta d'abord sur le pas de la baie vitrée la séparant de l'extérieur, puis elle franchit le pas. Elle observa alors l'assemblée que s'était déplacée en ce jour de printemps. Beaucoup de monde était venu voir leur nouveau maire et leur nouveau shérif s'unir. L'assemblée était plutôt dense mais elle y reconnut des visages devenus amis, Jefferson, Killian et Ashley par exemple. Mais quand son regard atteignit celle qui se tenait debout, aux côtés du Dr Hopper, son cœur rata un battement.

Emma était tout simplement sublime pensa-t-elle. Sa robe longue blanche, moulait parfaitement le haut de son corps, avant de s'élargir légèrement au niveau des hanches. Les bretelles ne reposaient pas sur les épaules mais descendaient en dessus. Le décolleté offert par la robe était habillé d'un élégant collier. Les cheveux blonds étaient maintenus en chignon dont quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient. Ce n'est que quand son regard vert croisa le sien, que Régina réalisa que le musique venait de commencer et qu'elle devait avancer.

La foule se leva et la regarda passer. Sa démarche lente, mais si gracieuse lui donnait la posture d'une reine. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur d'Emma son sourire s'amplifia encore. Elle se sentit dévisagée à son tour, tout le monde observait avec admiration la brune.

Sa robe, elle aussi blanche, était bien plus volumineuse que celle de Emma. Le haut de la robe était parsemé de petites perles qui brillaient grâce au soleil. Dans le dos, il y avait une magnifique ouverture de presque tout le long, en forme de V, couverte de dentelle élégante et raffinée. Le bas, en peu plus bouffant, couvrait la brune jusqu'aux pieds. Deux tresses de part et d'autre de son visage étaient reliées et attachées à un chignon fluide.

Pendant le discous du Dr Hopper, maître de la cérémonie, les deux femmes se regardaient. Elles se jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs, amoureux, provocateurs parfois même. Quand il annonça qu'il était temps de lire les vœux, c'est Emma qui commença.

« Régina, il y a maintenant plus d'un an, j'errais seule sur une route, priant pour qu'une voiture s'arrête et tu ne t'es même pas arrêtée - la foule rigola tendrement - Quand au loin, j'ai vu ta voiture tomber en panne, j'ai longuement hésité, après tout, pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Mais ma gentillesse naturelle a pris le dessus. Quand la pluie a frappé et que tu m'as abritée je me suis dit peut-être, tu étais sympa finalement. Mais, tu as rapidement modifié cette opinion que je me faisais de toi en me rejetant au garage. Honnêtement quand je t'ai par la suite retrouvée au motel, je ne voulais pas te donner cette chambre, je pense que je l'ai principalement fait pour Henry – elle se tourna vers le garçon, qui sourit fièrement dans son costume - Je n'ai jamais regretté. Tu m'as ensuite fait l'étrange proposition de t'accompagner dans le trou paumé qu'est Storybrook et je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai accepté. C'est ici que je suis tombée amoureuse de vous Madame Mills. Et c'est ici que je vous aime toujours Madame Mills. »s

La foule applaudit et le Dr Hopper attendit que la foule ne se calme pour laisser Régina commencer à parler.

« Emma, c'est vrai que nos débuts ont été difficiles. Mais tu as su me soutenir, m'aider à me relever, dans les moments les plus difficiles. Tu as gagné le cœur de mon fils – elle regarda Henry tendrement, puis fixa son regard à celui d'Emma - mais tu as aussi gagné le mien. Tu l'as peut-être aussi brisé une fois, mais les retrouvailles n'en ont été que plus fortes. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est ici à Storybrook que notre amour à démarrer, c'est ici que notre amour a grandit. C'est ici que tout a commencé pour nous. C'est donc à ici, à Storybrook, je veux m'unir à toi Emma Swan.

Les gens applaudirent de plus belle. Graham le témoin de Emma avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme le Dr Hopper. Belle, témoin de Régina, n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir ses larmes. L'échange des anneaux se fit dans la plus grande émotion, mais ce n'est qu'au très célèbre « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » que les deux femmes réalisèrent vraiment, se jetant éperdument sur les lèvres de l'autre.

La fête battait son plein, les invités venaient féliciter les jeunes mariées, elles les remerciaient de leur présences puis repartaient vers d'autres occupations. Soudain, Mademoiselle Tink vint les voir.

 **\- Féliciations Mesdames.**

 **-Madame Tink, merci d'être venue** , répondit Régina, **ça nous touche beaucoup**.

 **\- J'ai à vous parler deux minutes, peut-on aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.**

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois dans le salon, s'installant dans le canapé et les fauteuils.

\- **J'ai quelque chose que l'on peut considérer comme votre cadeau de mariage,** dit-elle en sortant un dossier de son sac.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est…** demanda Régina

 **\- Oui** , répondit Tink connaissant bien la question

 **\- Ça veut dire, que l'on est acceptées, on n'est pas rejetées ?** réalisa difficilement Emma.

\- **Non, dès la semaine prochaine, vous serez la famille d'accueil d'un nouvel enfant. Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais je vous tiendrai rapidement au courant.**

 **\- C'est merveilleux !** réagit enfin Régina.

OOOoooOOO

 _Sept mois plus tard_

Emma travaillait dur au poste quand le bruit de talon familier lui fit lever la tête. Une Régina toute excitée arrivait, agitant le bras et lui tendant un dossier. Elle le saisit immédiatement et l'ouvrit.

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu veux dire que…**

Régina hocha la tête positivement. Emma se leva et se rua sur elle. Elle l'embrassa, la prit dans ses bras un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge sur le dossier de sa chaise et suivit la brune jusqu'à sa voiture. Elles roulèrent jusqu'à l'école où elles attendirent la sonnerie. Dans la foule d'enfants qui sortaient, elles repérèrent facilement Henry, il courut à leur rencontre et les prit dans ces bras. Ses deux mamans car depuis le mariage, Régina et Emma avaient rempli les papiers nécessaires, au plus grand bonheur de Henry.

Après encore quelques minutes d'attente, la tête rousse tant attendue sortit enfin. Elle aussi sauta dans les bras des deux femmes et les embrassa.

 **\- Les enfants, annonça Régina, et si nous allions goûter au Granny's ?**

 **\- Ouuuiiii !** répondirent-ils en cœur.

C'est sous les regards attendris de Emma et Régina qu'ils montèrent en voiture. Depuis maintenant sept mois, Anna vivait chez eux. Elle s'était rapidement adaptée, elle s'entendait très bien avec Henry. C'était une enfant pleine d'énergie et de qualités.

Une fois au Granny's et les commandes passées, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent qu'il était temps d'annoncer la grande nouvelle. C'est Emma qui prit la parole.

 **\- Les enfants, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.** Elle prit le dossier que lui tendait Régina et l'ouvrit devant eux, pointant du doigt une ligne. **Anna, tu fais maintenant officiellement partie de la famille.**

Henry sauta littéralement de joie. Anna quant à elle, avait du mal à réaliser. Elle lut plusieurs fois la ligne qui prouvait les dires de sa nouvelle maman, avant de contourner la table et se jeter dans leur bras.

\- **Tournée de glace pour tout le monde pour fêter ça !** lança Emma à la tablée.

Les enfants furent plus que ravis de la proposition, mais elle eut tout de même droit à un regard noir de la part de Régina, vite estompé quand elle vit le bonheur dans les yeux de ses enfants et de sa femme.


End file.
